Stand By You
by JeeLittlebee13
Summary: Luhan hanyalah manusia yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemuas nafsu dan pembangkit kekuatan yang telah hilang dan membuatnya menjadi akibat dari keserakahan semua manusia yang terlalu haus untuk mengincar dan ingin mendapatkannya. HunHan-ChanBaek-KaiSoo! YAOI!
1. Chapter 1 : It's My Destiny

_Kau hanyalah seonggok sampah_

 _Sampah yang tidak pernah dibuang_

 _Dan sampah yang sangat dibutuhkan_

 _Sampah yang selalu dipungut meskipun bekas orang lain_

 _Sampah yang membuat keserakahan semua manusia_

 _Dan sampah yang selalu dicari keberadaannya._

 **...**

" _Argh_!" Luhan meringis menahan sakit untuk melepas kedua tangannya dari ikatan tali diatas ranjang tepat diatas kepalanya. Luhan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah dan mengeluarkan darah. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di area selangkangnya. Wajah Luhan memucat, tubuhnya terasa lemas dan lunglai bahkan untuk bangkit dari ranjang saja ia tidak kuat.

Luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampikkan sosok yang semalam dengan tak berprikemanusiaannya memaksa Luhan untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Sosok pemuda itu berjalan mendekati Luhan, berjongkok dihadapan Luhan yang tubuh telanjangnya masih terbungkus oleh selimut. Pemuda itu memegang tangan kanannya, bahkan untuk menarik tangannya dari pemuda brengsek itu saja Luhan tidak mampu dan membiarkan pemuda itu mengecup punggung tangannya begitu saja.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam, kau benar-benar luar biasa! Dan terima kasih, berkat kau aku kembali mendapatkan kekuatanku!" ujarnya dan pergi meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yang masih berbau lekat sperma yang semalam keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Luhan menatap langit-langit kamar entah milik siapa dan dimana. Luhan hanya mencoba untuk menerawang takdir yang Tuhan lukiskan untuknya. Sudah delapan belas tahun ia hidup di dunia tapi sejak ia kanak hidupnya selalu disia-siakan meskipun ia hidup di sebuah panti asuhan hingga berumur 12 tahun, ia tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana itu kasih sayang dari siapapun. Keluarga tak punya, sahabat apalagi. Ia hanya seorang diri. Bahkan, hidupnya saja sudah seperti sampah, bisa dibilang lebih buruk dari itu. Orang-orang mencarinya, memanfaatkannya, dan merenggut harga dirinya kemudian meninggalkannya. Begitu seterusnya. Bahkan, Luhan tidak tahu apa yang orang-orang rasakan saat _'tidur'_ dengannya.

Luhan memeluk kedua lututnya membiarkan tubuhnya yang diguyur air _shower_ menggigil kedinginan. Ia menyisir rambutnya kebelakang. Membiarkan kedua matanya yang membengkak entah karena apa dan bibir plumnya yang kering. Luhan membutuhkan kenyamanan. Luhan membutuhkan kedamaian. Luhan membutuhkan ketenangan. Tapi, apa yang ia dapat? Hanya keserakahan dan pelampiasan.

Luhan menarik nafasnya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, dimana asal ia lahir? Kenapa ia tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana rupa keluarganya? Tangan Luhan merambat mematikan kran _shower_ dan dengan langkah terseok, ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan meraih bajunya yang berserakan. Mengenakannya dengan perlahan hingga sampai bagian terakhir untuk mengenakan jaket hitamnya.

Luhan mengenakan tudung jaketnya sehingga menutupi kepala dan wajah pucatnya. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu tapi Luhan tak juga melangkah keluar dari kamar yang menjadi saksi panas atas apa yang ia lakukan semalam bersama dengan orang asing.

Luhan masih berdiri diambang pintu. Terlalu takut untuk keluar. Terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang. Karena ia tidak memiliki tempat untuk menetap. Jadi, kemana ia harus pergi? Kemana ia harus pergi jika esok harinya ia kembali bangun di tempat yang tidak ia kenali dalam keadaan yang sama meskipun dengan orang yang berbeda. Jantung Luhan berpacu tak kalah cepat, ia selalu merasakan hal seperti ini disaat ia berada di tempat asing.

Rasa takut yang tak bisa ia lawan. Rasa takut yang terus menggerogoti hatinya. Dan rasa takut yang kapan saja bisa membunuhnya. Satu langkah, Luhan akhirnya mengangkat kakinya keluar dari kamar itu. Selanjutnya, ia mengangkat satu kakinya yang masih berada di ambang pintu dengan kaku. Kenapa ia harus merasakan bimbang disaat ini bukan pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Bahkan, ini sudah ke-puluhan kali dalam hidupnya.

Banyak orang-orang lemah dan kehilangan kekuatan serta jati diri mereka yang kemudian dengan sengaja mencari keberadaannya. Menidurinya dengan paksa dengan tujuan agar mereka mendapatkan kekuatan mereka kembali yang telah lama hilang saat pertempuran ataupun hal lain yang jelas Luhan tidak pernah mengetahui alasannya. Disisi memuaskan hasrat mereka dan disisi lain mendapatkan kembali kekuatan mereka. Bukankah, bertemu dengan Luhan adalah sebuah keajaiban?

Tapi, tidak dengan Luhan. Karena, apa yang ia dapat saat dengan seenaknya mereka menggagahinya? Menyobek-yobek lubang kehormatannya dan memperlakukannya sebagaimana jalang yang terbuang. Bahkan, jalang saja mungkin lebih baik daripada dirinya. Luhan akhirnya bisa keluar dari bangunan yang tingginya mencakar langit itu. Ia berjalan menunduk di tepi trotoar. Berjalan tanpa arah dan tanpa tujuan.

Luhan seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di lampu lalu lintas menunggu lampu hijau untuk para pejalan kaki. Luhan mendongak menatap langit mendung di pagi hari mengabaikan orang-orang berlari dan berlalu lalang melewatinya menuju jalan seberang karena tanpa disadarinya lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau.

 _Tes!_

Dan, Luhan merasakan tetesan air hujan yang mengenai wajah pucatnya. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati tetesan air hujan yang semakin deras itu. Apakah langit ikut menangis untuk mewakili dirinya? Untuk mewakili air matanya? Untuk mewakili kesedihannya? Untuk mewakili keputusasaannya?

Luhan kembali menunduk. Ia masih memilih untuk tetap berdiri menunggu lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau tanpa berteduh, membiarkan tubuhnya basah diguyur hujan. Luhan mengangkat wajahnya saat merasa pantulan genangan air di dekat kakinya mencerminkan sebuah cahaya hijau membuat Luhan menghela nafas dan siap untuk berjalan menyebrang.

Dan, disaat itulah Luhan berharap ada sebuah mobil, bis atau bahkan truk melaju kencang kearahnya dan menabraknya hingga ia tewas di tempat. Luhan benar-benar sangat berharap dan selalu berdoa agar hal demikian benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupnya. Maka dari itu, ia memelankan langkahnya dan menunggu kejadian yang akan merubah hidupnya.

 _Tap!_

Dan, sekali lagi! Itu hanyalah sebuah harapan yang akan tetap menjadi harapan. Luhan berbalik badan, ia sudah menyebrang jalan - _seorang diri_ \- dan harapan yang ia inginkan tidak terjadi. Entahlah, ia tidak tahu apa yang dilukiskan Tuhan untuknya. Apalagi yang akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Hinaan apalagi yang akan ia terima. Serta siksaan apalagi yang ia dapat.

Luhan menatap telapak tangannya yang basah, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ia tidak memiliki tempat. Ada saat ia ingin menyerah dan menerima segala yang terjadi padanya tapi sebersit rasa tidak adil kembali muncul dihatinya. Apakah dia tidak diijinkan merasakan kebahagiaan? Apakah dia tidak diijinkan merasakan sebuah kasih sayang? Apakah dia—

Luhan tersentak dan segera mendongak saat melihat sepasang sepatu berdiri di depannya, seorang pria tampan yang terlihat ramah dan garang dalam waktu bersamaan. Pria asing itu menatap Luhan intens membuat Luhan kembali merasakan takut di dalam dirinya. Tanpa sadar Luhan memundurkan langkahnya tanpa melihat jika dibelakangnya juga ada pria lain yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Luhan berbalik badan, kini ia dihadapkan oleh seorang pria yang tengah tersenyum konyol di depannya membuat Luhan semakin takut melihatnya. Luhan sontak kembali memundurkan langkahnya tapi saat mengingat jika ada pria asing yang juga berdiri di belakangnya, Luhan memilih untuk tetap diam. Luhan meneguk ludahnya gusar, ia beruntung hari itu hujan sehingga rasa gugupnya mampu ia tutupi bersamaan dengan turunnya air hujan yang semakin deras itu.

Dan, entah bisikan darimana Luhan memutuskan untuk kabur melalui celah di samping kirinya namun lagi-lagi ia dihadapi oleh seorang pria berwajah datar yang kembali menghadang jalannya. Luhan kembali memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik badan, dan kembali mendapati pria lain yang juga tengah tersenyum padanya.

Baiklah, Luhan terkepung sekarang ini. Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketakutan, ia menunduk. Ingin sekali ia menangis namun setelah itu ia pasti akan mendengar tawa yang menghina dan merendahkannya membuat Luhan terpaksa untuk kesekian kalinya berpura-pura bersikap berani dan kuat, mengenyahkan segala rasa takutnya untuk sementara.

Tapi tunggu, bukankah ini masih terlalu pagi? Bahkan, Luhan masih merasakan bagian selatannya yang terasa sakit bukan main. Ia tidak masalah jika setelah dipermainkan, ia dibunuh oleh bajingan-bajingan itu tapi yang ia dapat adalah ucapan terima kasih dan ditinggal begitu saja dan itu membuat Luhan muak karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dia benar-benar cantik!" dan Luhan bisa mendengar seorang pria kedua yang muncul dihadapannya berkomentar soal dirinya dan sungguh Luhan merasakan keempat pria asing yang menggunakan mantel hitam dengan tudung yang mereka kenakan untuk menutupi wajah tampan mereka dari hujan. Keempat pasang mata itu menatap intens kearahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin jika dia benar-benar seorang pria!" sahut pria pertama yang muncul di depan Luhan. Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menenangkan diri.

" _Aish_ , kalian membuatnya takut!" ujar pria keempat yang terlihat berjalan mendekati Luhan dan berhenti tepat tiga langkah dari jarak Luhan dan pria itu berdiri. " _Hay_ Luhan!" sapanya lembut membuat Luhan seketika mendongak karena orang asing itu menyebut namanya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya namanya disebut setelah enam tahun lamanya oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"Kami tidak akan menyakitimu!" lanjutnya dengan suara lembut dan menenangkan. "Kau percaya pada kami kan?" tanyanya yang hanya mendapat respon diam dari Luhan. Pria itu tampak menghela nafas sabar. "Apa perlu kami mengenalkan diri kami padamu?" tawarnya yang hanya direspon ekspresi datar dari Luhan.

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, pria dibelakangmu Jung Taekwoon, samping kirimu adalah Lee Seunghyun dan sebelah kananmu adalah Kim Heechul! Kau ingat nama kami kan?" Luhan menatap pria itu tanpa ekspresi, tak mengangguk dan tak menggeleng tetap diam entah karena apa. Pria yang bernama Ryeowook itu pun tersenyum maklum kearah Luhan.

"Kau pasti mengalami hal-hal yang sulit selama ini. Mau kah kau pergi bersama kami? Kau akan mendapatkan kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik serta kau pasti bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, mengenal siapa dirimu, dan mampu mendapatkan dari setiap apa yang kau cari dan kau inginkan." Ajak Ryeowook yang masih tak ditanggapi oleh Luhan. Luhan memang menangkap semua apa yang Ryeowook katakan padanya, tergiur? Tentu saja. Hanya saja ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa ragunya yang kembali menggoyahkan hatinya tentang tawaran yang entah benar atau tidak itu.

"Luhan?" panggil Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Luhan menunduk, namun semenit kemudian ia mendongak dan menatap Ryeowook dengan mata polosnya membuat keempat pria yang melihat bagaimana sikap Luhan itu pun sangat menyayangkan dengan garis takdir yang terjadi pada pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku—"

"Kami janji tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu lagi!" kini giliran pria yang bernama Heechul mencoba untuk menyakinkan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearahnya dan menatap mata pria yang tengah tersenyum ramah kearahnya itu.

"Kami semua akan melindungimu!" ujar pria yang bernama Seunghyun ikut menyakinkan Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas. Ini adalah kali pertama ada beberapa orang yang menemui Luhan dan bersikap lembut padanya. Tidak memaksanya dan mencoba untuk menyakinkannya. Dan entah apa yang akan Luhan hadapi nantinya, bukanlah pertama kali dalam hidupnya karena ia pernah mengalami hal yang luar biasa mengerikan di masa lalu.

"Baiklah~" lirih Luhan sangat pelan namun bisa di dengar diantara derasnya hujan ditelinga keempat pria itu.

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

Luhan turun dari sebuah kapal yang membawanya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya pada sebuah kastil yang berdiri di sebuah pulau yang berada di tengah laut. Kastil itu megah, cantik, dan terlihat kuno namun terawat membuat Luhan takjub seketika. Belum lagi suasana tenang dengan semilir angin laut dan langit yang kembali berawan memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat yang melingkupi jiwanya.

Sementara, empat pria yang berdiri di belakang Luhan tersenyum melihat mimik Luhan yang berubah lebih berekspresi dan menyiratkan sebuah ketenangan di dalamnya.

"Seharusnya kita sudah membawanya lebih awal!" gumam Heechul melihat bagaimana _relax_ -nya Luhan saat ini hanya karena semilir angin yang menerpa wajah pucatnya.

" _Hm_ , jika tidak mengingat bagaimana sulitnya untuk menemukannya sejak ia lahir!" sambung Seunghyun membuat ketiga pria itu mengangguk membenarkan.

" _Jja_ , kita harus membawanya masuk, sudah banyak yang menunggu kedatangannya!" ajak Ryeowook berjalan mendahului mereka bertiga dan berjalan dimana Luhan berdiri.

"Luhan?" panggil Ryeowook membuat Luhan seketika menoleh dan menatapnya.

" _Kajja_ , kita harus masuk sekarang!" ajaknya membuat Luhan seketika diam dengan tatapannya yang jatuh pada kastil megah itu. Luhan menghela nafas dan mengangguk pelan. Ryeowook yang melihatnya pun tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Sementara, Taekwoon dan Seunghyun memilih untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Heechul kemudian Ryeowook yang masih setia berjalan disamping Luhan.

 _Kriet~_

Luhan melihat bagaimana gerbang besi yang berwarna hitam metal itu terbuka saat pria yang bernama Taekwoon hanya merapalkan sesuatu dan lagi, Luhan harus dibuat takjub untuk kedua kalinya. Kastil yang terlihat begitu tinggi dan menjulang berdiri kokoh dihadapannya dikelilingi taman-taman yang terdapat berbagai binatang di dalamnya, serta bebarapa air mancur yang terdapat di setiap sudut taman. Jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu kaca yang mengelilingi setiap ruas jalan menuju pintu utama kastil yang terbuat dari kayu oak.

 _Kriet~_

Luhan menengadah saat dua pintu utama kastil yang begitu besar itu terbuka di depan matanya serta memperlihatkan bagaimana isi kastil yang benar-benar menganggumkan.

"Masuklah!" ajak Heechul menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih dibuat takjub dalam diamnya, kedua mata Luhan mengerjap lucu namun tetap menurut untuk tetap mengekori keempat pria asing itu.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada setiap koridor kastil yang ia lewati, bagaimana banyak lukisan yang terpajang rapi di setiap kanan-kiri dinding kastil. Mulai dari lukisan hewan, tumbuhan, laut, hutan, gunung hingga lukisan yang cukup abstrak untuk dipahami.

 _Tap!_

Dan entah kenapa Luhan tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya membuat keempat pria yang berjalan mendahului Luhan seketika menoleh karena tidak merasakan pijakan kaki Luhan. Keempatnya memincing saat Luhan kembali diam tak berekspresi, namun tak lama kemudian Luhan berbalik badan, dan entah kenapa rasa takut kembali menghantui dirinya. Rasa ancaman yang begitu besar yang kembali ia rasakan membuat sebersit keinginan untuk berlari keluar dari tempat asing ini. Tapi, pertanyaannya adalah—apakah dia bisa? Tempat yang ia singgahi saat ini berbeda dengan tempat yang sebelumnya pernah ia pijaki bersama orang asing.

" _Andwae_!" Luhan bergedik ngeri saat merasakan hawa yang begitu kuat yang ia rasakan berada di dekatnya membuat Luhan melangkah mundur tanpa sadar. Heechul, Ryeowook, Seunghyun dan Taekwoon yang melihatnya pun segera bergegas mendekati Luhan saat mengerti bahwa pemuda itu kembali merasakan takut yang entah karena apa.

"Luhan, _gwenchana_?" tanya Heechul cemas dan mencoba untuk menyentuh Luhan namun seketika Luhan langsung menepisnya dan berjalan menjauh dari keempatnya.

"Aku ingin pergi!" pintanya datar menatap empat pria itu dengan tatapan benci sekaligus takut.

"Tapi, tidak ada yang akan menyakitimu disini~" ujar Ryeowook mencoba untuk mendekati Luhan perlahan. "Kami melindungimu!" lanjutnya.

" _Aniyo_ ~aku melihatnya dengan jelas!" tolak Luhan tegas membuat keempatnya memicing tak mengerti.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Seunghyun penasaran. Nafas Luhan terengah, ia menatap empat pria di depannya hingga tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah lukisan laut yang terpajang di belakang keempatnya dan di depannya. Luhan menunduk, memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dan, empat pria yang melihat bagaimana Luhan mengontrol dirinya pun dibuat takjub karenanya.

"Luhan, tempat ini adalah sekolah!" ujar Heechul memberitahu, Luhan seketika mendongak dan terkejut bukan main.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Luhan terkejut.

"Dan, kami berempat adalah pengajarnya!" lanjut Seunghyun yang masih direspon tatapan tak mengerti dari Luhan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu, ikutlah dengan kami. Kau akan bertemu dengan orang yang akan mengajarkanmu banyak hal!" ajak Ryeowook lagi membuat Luhan menahan nafasnya karena gugup.

"Kau percaya pada kami kan?" tanya Heechul. Luhan kembali diam.

Tidak! Dia sejujurnya dia tidak percaya, jauh dilubuk hatinya masih menyerukan keraguan tak beralasan. Karena sebaik apapun orang baru yang ia temui maka dimatanya tetaplah sama, ia tidak bisa menjamin apapun yang akan terjadi padanya beberapa detik, menit, ataupun beberapa jam ke depan.

" _Kajja_!" dan ini adalah kali pertamanya Ryeowook akhirnya menggenggam tangan Luhan namun seketika ia merasakan sengatan aneh saat kulit keduanya bersentuhan. Mungkin Luhan tidak merasakannya tapi Ryeowook dengan jelas bisa merasakan hal yang berbeda saat ia menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ryeowook menatap tiga rekan di depannya dengan gugup, sementara tiga pria yang ditatapnya pun hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak mengerti sama sekali. Ryeowook seketika melirikkan matanya kearah tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Luhan dan membuat mereka mengangguk mengerti. Dengan canggung, Ryeowook melepas genggaman tangan kanan Luhan dan kini beralih Heechul yang menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan.

Dan Heechul pun merasakan hal yang sama yang dirasakan Ryeowook saat menggenggam tangan Luhan tanpa sengaja.

 _"_ _Daebak! Ini kah sebabnya kenapa banyak yang mengincarnya?"_ pikir Heechul terkagum menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya datar.

" _Kajja_ , ikutlah denganku!" ajak Heechul berjalan membawa Luhan meninggalkan Ryeowook, Seunghyun, dan Taekwoon yang masih menatap punggung kedua lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau rasakan, _hyung_?" tanya Seunghyun penasaran. Ryeowook yang merasa bahwa Seunghyun tengah bertanya padanya pun seketika menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub sementara Taekwoon ikut serta menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Hanya menggenggam tangannya saja aku merasa kekuatanku bertambah sepuluh kali lipat apalagi sampai—kalian tahu maksduku kan? Dan kalian tahu? Hanya menggenggamnya saja rasanya kekuatanku akan meledak saat menyentuhnya! Dia benar-benar luas biasa!" jawab Ryeowook gemetar.

" _Wah_ , _jinjja_? Itu kah sebabnya banyak orang yang menginginkannya? _Daebak_!" sahut Seunghyun tak kalah antusias.

"Itu artinya, dia harus bisa mengendalikannya dan jangan ada lagi yang bersikap sesukanya padanya!" ujar Taekwoon yang sedari tadi hanya diam diikuti anggukan setuju dari Ryeowook dan Seunghyun.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek!_

"Masuklah, Luhan!" Heechul mempersilahkan saat ia dan Luhan sampai di sebuah ruang yang masih berada di lantai dasar. Heechul yang sudah melepas genggamannya pada Luhan pun menatap Luhan untuk masuk terlebih dahulu. Luhan menatap Heechul sejenak, namun kemudian ia menurut dan segera memasuki ruangan itu.

Dan setelah memasuki ruangan itu, Luhan seketika menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat delapan pria tengah duduk melingkar dan menatap intens kearahnya beserta Heechul yang berdiri di sisi kanan Luhan serta Taekwoon, Ryeowook, dan Seunghyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang Luhan. Luhan gugup bukan main, ia tidak pernah dilihat oleh orang sebanyak itu sebelumnya membuat Luhan ingin sekali lari dan tak bertemu dengan mereka.

"Duduklah!" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Luhan menunduk hingga ia mendengar langkah Taekwoon dan Seunghyun yang berjalan mendahuluinya untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang sudah disediakan menyisakan Heechul, Ryeowook dan dirinya yang masih setia berdiri di tempatnya.

"Ayo kita duduk dan bicara!" ajak Heechul menatap Luhan yang sontak mendongak.

" _Huh_?" pekik Luhan kedua mata rusanya mengerjapnya membuat sepasang mata yang melihatnya tersenyum kecil.

" _Aigoo kyeopta~_ " puji suara lain yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa yang berbicara.

" _Kajja_!" Ryeowook kembali menarik Luhan dan membawanya untuk duduk di pusat meja membuat semua pasang mata lebih jelas menatapnya, sementara Heechul dan Ryeowook duduk di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Selamat datang Luhan!" sapa seorang pria yang duduk tepat diseberang Luhan. Luhan menatap pria yang tengah tersenyum ramah kearahnya. "Selamat datang di _Erythrina High School_!" lanjutnya membuat kedua mata rusa Luhan mengerjap tak mengerti dari ucapan selamat datang yang diujarkan pria itu.

"Kau aman disini!" sahut pria yang duduk selang tiga kursi dari pria yang pertama kali mengatakan pada Luhan dimana dirinya saat ini.

"Dan, mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau juga mengenal siapa kami!" ujar pria yang berada di seberang pria yang berujar pada Luhan sebelumnya.

"Luhan, orang yang di depanmu bernama Park Jungsoo dia adalah kepala sekolah _Erythrina_ sekaligus orang tertinggi di sekolah ini. kau bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan Leeteuk _hyung_. Tidak ada batasan disini, kau mengerti? Anggap saja kami semua adalah _hyung_ -mu, kami akan melindungimu disini!" Ryeowook menjelaskan pada Luhan yang masih diam dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Di samping kanan Leeteuk _hyung_ bernama Shin Donghee kau bisa memanggilnya Shindong _hyung_ dia adalah bagian keamanan dan kedisiplinan sekolah bersama dengan dua orang yang duduk di sampingnya, Shim Changmin dan Jung Taekwoon, dia juga yang ikut menjemputmu tadi. Kau sudah mengetahui Lee Seunghyun? Disini dia bagian kesiswaan bersama dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Kemudian, Park Yoochun adalah ketua asrama bersama denganku dan Choi Minho. Serta Heechul _hyung,_ bekerja sebagai penyembuh bersama dengan Kim Jaejoong. Lalu, Kwon Jiyoung dan Jung Yunho yang bertanggung jawab dalam segala aspek yang terjadi selama pembelajaran atau pun di luar pembelajaran, mereka berdua juga wakil kepala sekolah. Dan, yang paling penting adalah kami semua adalah pengajarmu dalam segala hal di sekolah ini. Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tanya Ryeowook setelah mengenalkan semua orang sesuai dengan posisi duduk mereka masing-masing.

"Kenapa aku harus berada disini?" dan pertanyaan Luhan adalah pertanyaan paling berani yang pernah mereka dengar untuk seusia Luhan yang memang dilontarkan untuk semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu bersamanya. Luhan menatap orang di depannya satu persatu. "Dan untuk apa aku harus mengenal kalian ataupun harus merasa aman di tempat ini?" tanya Luhan tenang. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang yang di dekorasi penuh dengan rak buku membuat Luhan percaya jika tempat yang ia pijaki saat ini adalah sebuah sekolah.

"Karena mulai sekarang, ini adalah tempatmu!" akhirnya pria yang bernama Yunho yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan menoleh kearahnya, tersenyum samar.

"Aku tidak pernah memiliki tempat dimana pun sejak aku dilahirkan. Jadi, maaf aku rasa kalian salah orang—aku bukanlah orang yang layak untuk kembali mendapatkan pendidikan atau pelajaran seperti yang kalian maksud karena aku hanya tinggal menunggu kapan saat aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Dan juga, kalian tidak tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana diriku!" balas Luhan mencoba untuk tidak berbicara secara terang-terangan bagaimana _kotornya_ dirinya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu seketika menatap Luhan iba. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana penderitaan, dan hinaan yang Luhan dapatkan selama ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Bagaimana pun mereka tidak bisa memaksa pemuda cantik itu meskipun mereka berniat baik sekalipun.

"Luhan~kau tahu kenapa kami mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba untuk kembali memberikan keyakinan pada Luhan jika, disinilah tempat yang tepat untuknya. Luhan hanya diam meskipun matanya menatap pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Karena kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan melawan orang-orang yang terus mengincarmu. Dan, disinilah tempat yang tepat untukmu!" lanjut Ryeowook membuat Luhan kembali berfikir sejenak. Sejujurnya bukan ucapan Ryeowook yang ia pikirkan melainkan hal lain yang diam-diam ia cari mungkin saja ia bisa menemukannya disini. Dan, persetan dengan segala hal untuk melindungi dirinya Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang. Dan setelah banyak bergulat dengan pikirannya, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk samar menyetujui.

"Baiklah, aku—bersedia!" jawab Luhan akhirnya yang membuat senyum tertera dari bibir semua pria yang duduk melingkar dihadapannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Next chapter, main cast yang selalu bersama Luhan -eaaa..._

 _Akan muncul secara bersamaan, so waiting for 2nd Chapter - Minggu depan -_

 _Thx,_

 ** _\- Jee -_**


	2. Chapter 2 : Friends?

_Previously ..._

 _"_ _Aku tidak pernah memiliki tempat dimana pun sejak aku dilahirkan. Jadi, maaf aku rasa kalian salah orang—aku bukanlah orang yang layak untuk kembali mendapatkan pendidikan atau pelajaran seperti yang kalian maksud karena aku hanya tinggal menunggu kapan saat aku benar-benar pergi dari dunia ini. Dan juga, kalian tidak tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana diriku!" balas Luhan mencoba untuk tidak berbicara secara terang-terangan bagaimana kotornya dirinya. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu seketika menatap Luhan iba. Mereka tahu betul bagaimana penderitaan, dan hinaan yang Luhan dapatkan selama ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Bagaimana pun mereka tidak bisa memaksa pemuda cantik itu meskipun mereka berniat baik sekalipun._

 _"_ _Luhan~kau tahu kenapa kami mengajakmu kemari?" tanya Ryeowook mencoba untuk kembali memberikan keyakinan pada Luhan jika, disinilah tempat yang tepat untuknya. Luhan hanya diam meskipun matanya menatap pada Ryeowook yang duduk di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Karena kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, mengendalikan kekuatanmu dan melawan orang-orang yang terus mengincarmu. Dan, disinilah tempat yang tepat untukmu!" lanjut Ryeowook membuat Luhan kembali berfikir sejenak. Sejujurnya bukan ucapan Ryeowook yang ia pikirkan melainkan hal lain yang diam-diam ia cari mungkin saja ia bisa menemukannya disini. Dan, persetan dengan segala hal untuk melindungi dirinya Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli sekarang. Dan setelah banyak bergulat dengan pikirannya, Luhan akhirnya mengangguk samar menyetujui._

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku—bersedia!" jawab Luhan akhirnya yang membuat senyum tertera dari bibir semua pria yang duduk melingkar dihadapannya._

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

 _Brak!_

Dengan sedikit kasar Baekhyun meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di depan _roomate_ sekaligus sahabat yang selalu menemani hari-harinya, Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang tidak bersahabat pun hanya bisa memincingkan matanya dan bertanya-tanya apa lagi yang membuat sahabatnya ini kesal.

" _Waeyo_? Apa ada yang menjahilimu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya melahap makan siangnya dengan santai dan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sebentar lagi pasti akan merajuk.

"Aku sedang sebal dan ingin meremukkan seseorang!" Baekhyun meremat sumpit yang berada di tangannya kanannya, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya pun sontak mengambil sumpit tak berdosa itu dari tangan mungil Baekhyun.

" _Yak, yak yak_! Kau bisa mematahkan sumpit ini lagi!" seru Kyungsoo yang hanya ditatap garang oleh Baekhyun. "Lagi pula apa yang dilakukan mereka kali ini?" tanya Kyungsoo akhirnya. Baekhyun mendengus dan tersenyum sendu.

"Mereka menghancurkan figura keluargaku!" dan kali ini Kyungsoo yang berhenti melahap makanannya saat mendengar suara tertahan dari Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun iba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan saat melihat kedua mata Baekhyun yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak apa jika mereka menggangguku tapi aku tidak bisa jika apa yang mereka lakukan menyangkut keluargaku!" balas Baekhyun menunduk. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum miris dan spontan menepuk pundak Baekhyun menenangkan.

" _Gwenchana_ , aku disini Baekhyun-a~" lirih Kyungsoo terus menepuk pundak Baekhyun menenangkan dan membiarkan pemuda ceria itu menumpahkan air mata di depannya. Kyungsoo terus menepuk pundak Baekhyun hingga tanpa sadar jika seorang remaja berjalan menghampiri meja mereka.

" _Annyeong_ Soo _hyung_ , _Baek_ hyung!" sapanya sopan membuat Kyungsoo sontak menoleh dan menghentikan aktifitasnya sementara Baekhyun dengan cepat menyeka air matanya sebelum ikut menoleh pada remaja yang menghampiri mereka.

" _Oh_ , _annyeong_ Park Jihoon, ada apa?" balas Kyungsoo pada salah satu _hoobae_ -nya itu.

" _Ehm_ , _hyung_ —itu, Ryeowook _hyung_ memanggil kalian!" ujar Jihoon membuat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun memincingkan matanya heran.

"Ryeowook _hyung_? Tidak biasanya~" sahut Baekhyun _mood_ -nya seolah kembali saat mendengar sapaan dari Jihoon.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah _hyung_ , Ryeowook _hyung_ tidak memberitahuku hanya mengatakan untuk memanggil kalian. Dia sudah menunggu kalian di ruang sidang di lantai dasar!" jelas Jihoon.

" _Oh_ , tidak biasanya ruang sidang yang berada di lantai dasar digunakan. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun. Jihoon berfikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya _hyung_ , karena aku lihat para _hyung_ -ie berkumpul disana!" balas Jihoon.

"Semua?" tanya Kyungsoo takjub dan Jihoon mengangguk. "Baiklah, kami akan kesana sekarang. Terima kasih sudah memberitahu Jihoon-ie!" lanjut Kyungsoo yang dibalas senyum manis dari Jihoon.

" _Nde_ _hyung_ , kalau begitu aku permisi dulu! Sampai jumpa!" pamit Jihoon dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini menatap Baekhyun penasaran.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berfikir sejenak.

" _Mollayo_ , kita tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak kesana kan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya yang membuat Baekhyun mencibir karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak merubah situasi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

 _Cklek!_

Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, Baekhyun membuka pintu ruang sidang dimana salah seorang pengajarnya menunggu, diikuti Kyungsoo yang masih setia berada di belakangnya.

" _Annyeong hyung_ , Jihoon bilang Ryeowook _hyung_ memanggil kami!" ujar Baekhyun memberitahu setelah ia masuk ke ruang sidang dan mendapati Jaejoong yang pertama kali muncul di hadapannya membuatnya semakin bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya pun sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun saat mendapati Jaejoong yang ia temui, bahkan tidak hanya Jaejoon tapi hampir semua pengajarnya berada di ruangan yang jarang sekali digunakan itu.

" _Ah_ ~kalian sudah ada disini!" sapa Jaejoong ramah. "Kemarilah, kami semua sudah menunggumu!" Jaejoong mengisyaratkan untuk mengikutinya menuju meja bundar dimana beberapa _hyung_ mereka duduk disana.

" _Kami semua_?" ulang Baekhyun pelan namun bisa di dengar Kyungsoo, hanya Kyungsoo. Keduanya pun mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang sudah duduk di kursinya sementara, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tetap berdiri.

" _Hey_ , duduklah tak perlu canggung! Saat semuanya berkumpul di depan kalian, nyali kalian benar-benar menciut dan saat hanya berhadapan salah satu dari kami saja, kalian jahilnya bukan main!" cibir Heechul mengungkapkan kebenaran yang membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo merutuki ulah mereka selama ini.

" _Hyung_ , bisa kau tidak membahas masalah itu disini?" bisik Baekhyun pada Heechul yang duduknya kebetulan berada di samping Jaejoong yang artinya tak jauh dari mereka berdiri.

" _Ah_ ~kau takut pada salah satu dari mereka ya?" tebak Heechul yang merujuk pada Leeteuk, Yunho, Jiyoung, Taekwoon dan Changmin yang masih duduk dan menatap mereka tanpa ekspresi.

" _Aish_ , _hyung_ ~" rengek Baekhyun saat Heechul mengatakan kebenaran. Karena sungguh sejujurnya ia tidak begitu menyukai saat bertemu dengan banyak pengejarnya di satu tempat terutama pengajarnya dengan jabatan tertinggi, siapa lagi jika bukan _si tiga penguasa_ –Leeteuk, Yunho dan Jiyoung– ditambah lagi jika ada _tiga penegas keamanan dan kedisiplinan_ –Shindong, Changmin, dan Taekwoon– membuat Baekhyun harus bersikap sabar dengan ekspresi datar menyebalkan dan sikap garang yang selalu mereka tunjukan.

" _Ehm_ , _hyung_ jadi ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo selaku penyelamat situasi yang cukup mencekam bagi Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas dan dalam hati berterima kasih pada sahabatnya yang bermata bulat itu.

"Duduklah!" kini Leeteuk yang memerintah membuat keduanya saling berpandangan dan tidak ada alasan untuk menolak. Baekhyun pun akhirnya duduk di samping Heechul dan Kyungsoo duduk di sampingnya.

"Kami membawa teman baru!" Leeteuk mulai bersuara setelah melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo nyaman di tempat duduknya.

" _Eoh_?!"

" _Ah_ ~jadi ada murid baru~"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberikan reaksi yang berbeda, jika Baekhyun yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Leeteuk berbeda pula dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung tanggap maksud dari _hyung_ -nya kenapa memanggilnya dan Baekhyun untuk datang. Karena itu artinya, sebentar lagi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pasti akan mendapat _roomate_ baru.

"Jadi, dimana orangnya _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo cakap sementara Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi _blank_ -nya.

" _Aigoo_ ~kau tak sepintar sahabatmu itu Byun-ssi~" ejek Heechul yang membuat Baekhyun menatap sebal kearahnya.

"Aku juga paham _hyung_!" dan Baekhyun kelepasan serta menunjukan sikapnya yang asli di depan para _hyung_ -nya itu.

" _Ekhm_!" dehem Yunho menginterupsi mereka membuat nyali Baekhyun semakin menciut dan membuat Heechul terkekeh puas.

"Kita lanjutkan!" Leeteuk kembali bersuara membuat suasana ruangan itu kembali hening. "Kali ini bukanlah orang biasa!" lanjut Leeteuk penuh teka-teki membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Memangnya siapa, _hyung_. Apa salah satu dari kami pernah mengenalnya di masa lalu?" tanya Baekhyun. Leeteuk terdiam.

"Kalian tidak pernah mengenalnya tapi kalian pasti pernah mendengarnya!" jawab Leeteuk dan tetap di respon keryitan dahi bingung dari Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo.

"Apa dia salah satu orang yang populer? Seorang idola manusia?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit meremeh meskipun masih ia tutupi dengan nada penasarannya.

"Xi Luhan!" Jiyoung yang menjawab.

" _Mwo_?!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, merasa tak asing dengan nama yang tiba-tiba Jiyoung sebut.

"Namanya Xi Luhan!" ulang Yunho memperjelas sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tak bisa mengungkapkan kata-katanya lagi bahkan mereka tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana untuk saat ini.

"Benarkah? Luhan yang—" ucapan Baekhyun tertahan saking terkejutnya.

"Kalian menemukannya?" tanya Kyungsoo sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun.

"Tapi, situasinya dalam keadaan yang tidak baik dan dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kita baca sikap dan keinginannya di balik matanya. Kita tidak bisa menerka apa baiknya yang harus kita lakukan untuknya dan terpaksa kami semua harus mengawasinya secara diam-diam." Jelas Leeteuk membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan kebetulan saat kami memasukkan namanya di salah satu kamar asrama, nama kalian berdua tiba-tiba muncul diatas kertas. Jadi, kami pikir mungkin dia akan menjadi _roomate_ baru kalian!" lanjut Yunho. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya diam dan masih setia mendengarkan. "Kalian tidak keberatan kan?" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggeleng serempak.

"Tentu saja tidak _hyung_! Lagi pula, kami juga memiliki banyak waktu luang." jawab Baekhyun bangga.

" _Aigoo_ ~lihatlah siapa yang akan lulus dan sekarang berada di tingkat akhir?" goda Jaejoong mengerling pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami harus cepat lulus dan ikut membimbing dan menjaga adik-adik kami kan? Kami juga harus melindungi orang-orang seperti kita di luar sana!" sahut Kyungsoo membuat semua _hyung_ -nya yang mendengarnya pun ikut bangga pada keduanya.

"Aku rasa karena itu lah kenapa nama kalian berdua muncul saat aku menulis namanya, kalian adalah orang yang tepat untuk bisa melunakkan hatinya~" ujar Heechul lega sekaligus tersenyum bangga pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, dimana di—"

" _Ah_ ~kalian sudah ada disini?" seru Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama dengan Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengar suara Ryeowook pun spontan berdiri dari duduknya dan berbalik badan hingga tatapan keduanya tertuju pada pemuda cantik yang terlihat pucat dan berekspresi datar.

"Kau bisa merasakannya? Daya pikatnya begitu kuat!" bisik Baekhyun mengecilkan suaranya sekecil mungkin agar hanya Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya. Kyungsoo pun hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

" _Nah_ , Luhan karena aku tadi baru saja menunjukan semua seluk-beluk tempat ini maka perkenalkan, mereka berdua adalah _roomate_ barumu!" ujar Ryeowook memperkenalkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pada Luhan.

" _Annyeong_ , Byun Baekhyun _imnida_!" Baekhyun tersenyum ramah pada Luhan yang hanya dibalas ekspresi datar dari Luhan.

" _Nde_ , _annyeong_ Luhan—Do Kyungsoo _imnida_!" lanjut Kyungsoo yang dibalas ekspresi yang sama dari Luhan.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bertiga boleh kembali ke kamar kalian. Ingat kau harus ikut semua jadwal pelajaranmu, Luhan!" Ryeowook mengingatkan yang hanya diangguki Luhan sekilas.

"Kalau begitu, kami pamit _hyung_! _Annyeong_!" pamit Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo. Kedua pemuda itu pun berjalan mendahului diikuti Luhan yang membuntut mereka tanpa banyak bicara.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong setelah pintu ruang sidang ditutup oleh Kyungsoo.

"Dia tidak berniat untuk belajar disini!" balas Jiyoung yang sedari tadi diam dan sibuk menganalisis mengenai siswa baru mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia inginkan disini, tapi aku rasa dia mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ada di tempat ini! Aku tidak bisa memasuki pikirannya, entah bagaimana caranya dia bisa menutupi semua cakra kekuatannya bersamaan dengan cakra alaminya!" balas Jiyoung disertai keheningan yang kembali melingkupi mereka.

"Dan, aku rasa dia kapan saja bisa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kita setelah ia berhasil menemukan apa yang dia inginkan!" lanjut Jiyoung memecah keheningan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus fokus pada setiap gerak-geriknya. Jangan sampai kita lalai untuk kesekian kalinya!" titah Leeteuk menginterupsi dengan nada yang kelewat tenang.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Jja_ , mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu, Luhan!" Baekhyun membuka pintu kamarnya dan Kyungsoo agar Luhan ikut masuk dan melihat bagaimana isi kamar barunya itu.

Luhan masuk tanpa banyak berkata, pandangannya mengedar pada seluruh penjuru kamar yang cukup besar dengan tiga ranjang yang berjejer rapi di depannya. Dinding-dinding kamar yang berwarna putih tulang yang dihias dengan berbagai macam tulisan kuno, foto-foto pemilik kamar, dan banyak foto yang tidak Luhan ketahui foto siapa itu.

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjang tengah." Ujar Kyungsoo memberitahu Luhan yang sedari mereka keluar dari ruang sidang, Luhan belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya membuat Baekhyun maupun Kyungsoo canggung untuk berinteraksi dengan pemuda cantik itu.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah diberi jadwal Ryeowook _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba untuk lebih akrab pada Luhan. Luhan menarik nafas dan mengangguk samar. "Apa pelajaran pertamamu?" lanjut Baekhyun antusias. Luhan pun mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari balik saku jaketnya dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun.

"Bolehkah, aku tidur? Aku lelah sekali~" ijin Luhan menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bergantian. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku.

"Ten-tentu! Tidurlah, kami akan memeriksa jadwalmu dan membantumu. Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin disini, _okay_?" jawab Kyungsoo gugup. Luhan pun mengangguk samar. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang tengah yang sebelumnya ditujukan Kyungsoo untuknya. Perlahan, Luhan melepas jaketnya dan mengabaikan tatapan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tak pernah lepas darinya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menatap Luhan tak berkedip, bagaimana pemuda cantik itu melepas jaketnya dan meletakkannya disisi ranjang tidurnya hingga menyisakan kaos hitam berlengan pendek yang menunjukkan dengan jelas bekas memar di kedua pergelangan tangannya. Dan kedua _roomate_ baru Luhan itu menyadari jika ada bekas cekikan serta _kissmark_ samar di leher pemuda cantik itu.

Luhan melepas sepatunya dan naik ke ranjang tidurnya, ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya di ranjang asing itu. Setelah ia merasa nyaman kemudian ia menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun saling berpandangan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mereka, enggan untuk mengganggu Luhan yang sepertinya memang sulit untuk didekati.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Daebak_ , rumor itu benar-benar fakta!" ujar Baekhyun setelah ia dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk berbincang di loteng sekolah mereka. "Kau lihat, tubuhnya tadi? Dia pasti mengalami hal yang mengerikan!" lanjut Baekhyun bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menjadi Luhan.

"Jadi, dia orangnya? Penyembuh dari semua kekuatan~" gumam Kyungsoo takjub.

" _Woah_ ~aku dengar hanya satu orang yang ditakdirkan seperti itu. Dia memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa, dia bisa mengembalikan para _mutan_ , _elves_ , _werewolf_ , dan _vampir_. Bukankah dia benar-benar mengagumkan?" tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk menyetujui.

"Itu benar, tapi bukankah itu sangat mengerikan— bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana harga dirimu direnggut secara paksa dan kau diperkosa oleh orang asing terlebih tujuan mereka hanya agar kekuatan mereka kembali?!"

"Kyung—kau benar-benar frontal!" cibir Baekhyun yang dibalas acuh oleh Kyungsoo.

" _Oh_ ~jadi, bagaimana jadwalnya?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan saat sebelumnya ia tak sengaja menatap kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diberikan oleh Luhan. Baekhyun yang mengerti apa maksud Kyungsoo pun segera membuka lipatan kertas itu.

"Pelajarannya dimulai nanti sore!" jawab Baekhyun. "Dan, dia langsung satu kelas dengan kita!"

" _Jinjja_? Cepat sekali?! Jadwal lain?"

"Aku rasa para _hyung_ memberikan jadwal kita padanya!" kekeh Baekhyun, matanya masih membaca isi dari kertas milik Luhan.

" _Mwo_?" pekik Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Jadwalnya sama persis dengan kita!"

"Tapi, bukankah itu terlalu berat baginya?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun seketika menoleh kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa dia pernah mengendalikan kekuatannya? Bahkan, para _hyung_ saat menjadi pemula saja mengalami kesulitan selama berbulan-bulan!" Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

" _Ah_ ~aku paham maksudmu! Dan, aku rasa sebentar lagi sekolah akan gempar karena kehadirannya!" sahut Baekhyun antusias.

"Kau benar! Dan, itu adalah ancaman tersendiri untuknya!"

"Kalau begitu, bukankah kita harus melindunginya?" Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju.

" _Yep_ , apalagi para _hyung_ juga—"

" _HYUNGIE_!" panggil seseorang membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati seorang remaja berpipi tembam berlari kearahnya.

"Jimin-ie, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat pemuda yang bernama Park Jimin itu berlari terengah dan mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya.

" _Hyung_ , kalian tahu?" tanya Jimin masih dengan nafas tersengal.

"Tahu apa?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya. Jimin menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan sebelum menyampaikan sesuatu yang ingin ia bagi bersama dengan dua _hyung_ yang merangkap sebagai _mentor_ -nya selain para pengajar itu.

"Kalian tahu?" ulang Jimin membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun jengah mendengarnya. "Katanya _mutant recycling_ itu sudah ada disini!" ujar Jimin memberitahu dengan antusias. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun saling berpandangan.

" _Mutant recycling_? Maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun tak paham. Jimin mendengus sabar.

"Itu _loh_ _hyung_ , _mutan_ yang dicari keberadaannya yang bisa mengembalikan segala kekuatan _mutan_ , _vampire_ , _werewolf_ , dan para _elves_ yang pernah hilang. Mutan dari segala makhluk!" jelas Jimin, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun segera paham siapa yang Jimin maksud.

"Beritanya cepat sekali menyebar!" bisik Baekhyun yang diangguki Kyungsoo.

" _Mutant recycling_? Itu terlalu kasar, Jim~" sahut Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Jimin pun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, merasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae hyung_! Itu lah sebutan untuknya yang mereka teriakan tadi. Katanya, dia benar-benar mempesona dan membuat siapa saja jatuh hati padanya!" lanjut Jimin.

"Apa _hyung_ -mu tahu jika kau kemari?" tanya Baekhyun. Jimin menggeleng.

"Siapa yang peduli?!" Jimin melipat kedua tangannya malas.

"Mereka itu tidak suka jika kau berhubungan dengan kami dan aku tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan mereka!" balas Baekhyun.

"Itu karena mereka iri kalian lebih hebat dari mereka, apalagi sebentar lagi kedua _hyung_ -ku ini akan lebih cepat lulus dibandingkan mereka!" Baekhyun mendecih akibat penuturan dari Jimin itu. " _Oya_ , _hyung_! Aku dengar juga para _hyung_ memasukkannya langsung ke kelas tahap menuju akhir. Kenapa tidak ke kelas pemula?"

" _Mollayo_ , kami juga tidak tahu?" jawab Kyungsoo acuh.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Jimin. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diam sejenak.

" _Yap_ , dia sekamar dengan kami!" jawab Kyungsoo ringan. Jimin mengangguk paham.

" _Ah_ ~dia sekamar dengan— _MWO_?!" pekik Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Jim, bisa tidak reaksimu jangan berlebihan?" tanya Baekhyun sebal. Namun, Jimin hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Kalian tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun hanya menatap Jimin tanpa minat.

"Jika kau tidak percaya kau bisa menemuinya di kamar kami!" ujar Baekhyun membuat Jimin menarik satu alisnya tertarik.

" _Jinjja_? Apa kalian tidak sedang berc—"

"Park Jimin!" panggil seseorang membuat ketiganya sontak menoleh keasal suara dan mendapati tiga pemuda tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakang Jimin, dan orang yang memanggil Jimin adalah Park Chanyeol, sepupu Jimin. Chanyeol berdiri di samping pemuda berwajah dingin dan berahang tegas yang tak lain adalah Oh Sehun. Pemuda menyeramkan sekaligus pemuda terkuat diantara mereka, Sehun juga adalah sosok kesayangan dari tiga petinggi di sekolah _–Leeteuk, Yunho, dan Jiyoung-_. Di samping Chanyeol berdirilah pemuda dengan kulit tannya, Kim Jongin atau orang-orang memanggilnya dengan nama Kai.

Dan yang perlu dicatat disini adalah ketiga pemuda itu teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo namun mereka lebih memilih untuk bermusuhan dan bersaing satu sama lain dibandingkan berteman, membuat Jimin yang merangkap sebagai murid untuk tambahan pelajaran bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus dibuat repot dan melihat perdebatan mereka yang sama sekali tidak penting itu. Jimin sendiri berada di kelas tingkat tujuh yang artinya harus lebih giat untuk mencapai tingkat akhir yaitu tingkat tiga belas sama seperti sepupunya, Park Chanyeol dan dua temannya serta kedua _mentor_ -nya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ ~" lirih Jimin terkejut dengan keberadaan _hyung_ -nya bersama dengan temannya yang datang tiba-tiba itu. "Kenapa kau ada disini, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin heran dan menatap Chanyeol yang tak menatap kearahnya melainkan menatap pada pemuda manis bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Baekhyun.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menemui mereka lagi, kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" tanya Chanyeol tegas namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil Baekhyun.

" _Hyung_ , mereka sudah banyak membantuku selama ini. Kenapa kau selalu melarangku?" tanya Jimin tak mengerti. Chanyeol mendecih.

"Mereka hanya mencari muka!" cibir Chanyeol meremeh membuat Baekhyun spontan mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah. "Dan kau tak pantas berada diantara mereka!" lanjut Chanyeol kejam bersamaan dengan kesabaran Baekhyun yang sudah habis.

"Kau memang brengsek Park Chanyeol!" geram Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Jika aku brengsek, kau apa Byun Baekhyun? Kau bahkan bersedia melakukan apapun yang dilakukan Minhyuk dan teman-temannya, kalian berdua memang sangat murahan?! Bahkan kau selalu mencari muka pada Ryeowook _hyung_!" sahut Chanyeol menghina Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Mulutmu benar-benar bajingan Park Chanyeol! Kau benar, jika aku murahan tapi kau—kau sama iblisnya dengan Minhyuk dan teman-temannya itu! Jadi, jangan katakan apapun seolah kau tahu benar siapa aku dan Kyungsoo!" sesru Baekhyun memancing emosi Chanyeol.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" Chanyeol tersentak saat bukan suara Baekhyun yang berseru melainkan suara Sehun yang menginterupsinya.

"Kita pergi, kita ada kelas sebentar lagi!" ajak Sehun datar dan berjalan mendahului mereka diikuti Kai yang tersenyum mendecih kearah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kau selamat hari ini, Byun-ssi!" geram Chanyeol dan menyusul ketiga temannya sebelum mengisyaratkan pada Jimin untuk segera pergi mengikutinya.

"Maafkan sikap Chanyeol _hyung_ , _hyung_! Aku harap kau tidak membenciku!" sesal Jimin membuat Baekhyun luluh dan mendekatinya, Baekhyun pun mengelus surai remaja berpipi tembam itu penuh kasih sayang.

" _Gwenchana_ , ini bukan salahmu. Kau tak perlu cemas, pergilah! Jangan membuat Chanyeol lebih marah lagi!" Jimin mengangguk patuh dan tak lama ia berlari menyusul _hyung_ -nya yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya.

"Aku rasa jika dipikir-pikir Sehun dan teman-temannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Minhyuk dan teman-temannya!" tanya Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

"Kau benar, mereka itu sama-sama bodoh, dan sayangnya kita juga lebih bodoh dari mereka!" balas Baekhyun mengerling pada Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mengangkat sebelah alisnya acuh dan Baekhyun pun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo seraya merangkul pundak sahabatnya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

Ini adalah sore pertama bagi Luhan dalam keadaan tidak ada yang mengejarnya ataupun tidak ada yang mencoba untuk menyakitinya. Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi kamar barunya dan mendapati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah mengganti gorden kamar mereka.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Baekhyun setelah sadar Luhan kini hanya berdiri di belakang mereka. Luhan mengangguk samar.

"Apa kau suka dengan warna gordennya?" tanya Kyungsoo ramah. Seketika, Luhan menatap gorden berwarna biru laut yang selesai mereka pasang. Luhan mengangguk samar.

" _Jja_ , jika kau sudah siap kita bisa berangkat sekarang. Pelajaran pertamamu sama dengan kami, dan pengajar pertamamu hari ini adalah Jaejoong _hyung_. Dia adalah _hyung_ yang paling penyayang diantara _hyung_ yang lain!" Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan bangga meskipun hanya direspon diam tanpa minat oleh Luhan.

" _Kajja_!" dan tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menarik tangan Luhan agar mereka bergegas memasuki kelas sebelum terlambat. Dan, ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang luar biasa membuatnya begitu kuat dan seolah tak terkalahkan. Kyungsoo pun sontak menghentikan langkahnya membuat Baekhyun memincingkan matanya heran sementara, Kyungsoo menatap Luhan kikuk.

"Maaf, jika aku lancang!" sesal Kyungsoo menunduk gugup seraya perlahan melepaskan tangan Luhan dari genggamannya. Luhan tersenyum kecil.

" _Gwenchana_ , ini bukanlah pertama kalinya untukku. Lagi pula, itu adalah hal kecil! Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah!" dan ini adalah kali pertamanya mereka mendengar suara Luhan yang terdengar begitu lembut dan menenangkan membuat kedua pemuda manis itu menatap Luhan kagum. Luhan tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, dimana kelasnya? Aku belum terlalu mengingat seluk-beluk sekolah ini!"

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, ada kami yang akan selalu menemanimu. Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman bukan?" balas Baekhyun tersenyum manis membuat Luhan yang melihatnya pun mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

" _Ya_ , _teman_ ~" lirih Luhan entah kenapa merasa asing saat bibirnya mengucap satu kata asing yang jarang ia ucapkan.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus berangkat sekarang—kelas akan dimulai lima menit lagi!" ajak Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului, meninggalkan Luhan dan Baekhyun yang masih berdiri di tempat mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. "Entahlah, mungkin aku belum terbiasa dengan situasi disini!" Baekhyun kembali mengangguk paham dan tanpa sengaja menepuk pundak Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan pemuda cantik itu.

" _Gwenchana_ , kami akan menjagamu disini!" Luhan mengangguk percaya.

" _Hm_ , _gomapta_!" balas Luhan, Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar menarik tangan Luhan dan sontak entah kenapa Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan mengeryit bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan heran. Baekhyun menggeleng canggung dan menatap Luhan gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa aku—maaf!" Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Luhan, Luhan yang melihatnya pun menatap Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Maaf untuk?"

"Menarikmu seenaknya, maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman!"

"Sudahlah itu bukan masalah besar kenapa kau dan temanmu suka sekali meminta maaf? Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya!"

 _"_ _Kau tidak mempermasalahkannya karena kau tidak tahu apa yang kami rasakan saat menyentuhmu!"_ batin Baekhyun merasa tak enak pada Luhan.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, _kajja_! Kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Baekhyun kemudian keduanya benar-benar pergi menyusul Kyungsoo yang nampaknya sudah sampai di kelas mereka.

Baekhyun dan Luhan tak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas mereka. Luhan yang lebih memilih untuk menikmati segala interior kastil yang digunakan sebagai sekolah sekaligus asrama itu. Sedangkan, Baekhyun ia lebih memilik untuk mencuri pandang kearah Luhan. Dan, ia baru menyadari jika Luhan mengenakan sweater dengan kerah tinggi berwarna peach menambah kesan pucat jika dipadukan dengan wajah Luhan yang terlampau dingin dan tak berekspresi.

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang seluruh dindingnya dibuat dari kaca yang setiap sisi dinding kaca dihiasi banyak tanaman hias. Luhan bisa merasakan saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang kelas itu semua pasang mata mengarah padanya, menatapnya tak berkedip dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Ada yang memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub sekaligus kagum namun ada juga yang memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

 _"_ _Jadi benar, dia orangnya? Si Mutant recycling?!"_

 _"_ _Woah, walaupun wajahnya pucat tapi aku merasakan pesonanya yang begitu lekat. Dia benar-benar terlihat menawan!"_

 _"_ _Kenapa dia bisa bersama Baekhyun?"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa dia berada disini?"_

 _"_ _Kata ayahku dia bisa menjadi monster!"_

 _"_ _Aku yakin, dia pasti tidak akan bertahan lama disini!"_

 _"_ _Dia anak baru kenapa sudah ada di kelas tahap akhir? Bagaimana jika dia mengacau? Menyusahkan saja?!"_

 _"_ _Aigoo, dia benar-benar mengagumkan!"_

Dan seperti itulah kiranya suara-suara yang masuk ke telinga kanan-kiri Luhan saat ia dan Baekhyun masuk bergabung ke dalam kelas untuk pertama kalinya bagi Luhan.

"Baekhyun-ie, Luhan! Kemari!" panggil Kyungsoo yang membuat semua atensi kini tertuju pada mereka bertiga tak terkecuali pula tiga orang pemuda tampan yang berwajah kelewat dingin dan tajam yang menatap interaksi Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dengan orang baru yang baru saja Kyungsoo panggil dengan nama Luhan.

"Apa Leeteuk menyuruh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo untuk menjaga anak baru itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang entah kenapa merasa tak suka dengan kehadiran Luhan.

"Aku rasa begitu, tapi bagaimana bisa dia berada di kelas ini? Ini kelas khusus tahap akhir bukan kelas pemula!" sahut Kai mencibir.

"Tapi, aku dengar dia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat!" ujar Chanyeol kesal yang membuat kedue temannya sontak menatap kearahnya.

"Dia memiliki kekuatan yang hebat tapi tidak bisa menjaga harga dirinya itu sama saja dengan _si bodoh yang lebih bodoh_!" remeh Sehun, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang kini hanya diam dan entah menatap ke arah mana. Namun, tanpa sadar tatapan Luhan dan Sehun bertemu, saling menatap dan entah apa yang mereka sampaikan melalui tatapan itu hingga akhirnya Luhan yang memutus tatapan itu dengan menatap ke arah lain. Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau tak akan bertahan lama disini, _jalang_! Dan, tempatmu bukanlah disini!" seringainya yang di dengar oleh ketiga temannya yang juga menatap pada objek yang sama.

"Baiklah, apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?!" sebuah suara mengiterupsi semua pemuda mengakibatkan seluruh ruang kelas mendadak menjadi hening. Jaejoong, selaku pengajar _Herbologi_ kelas tingkat tahap akhir sore itu berdiri di depan para pemuda yang berdiri menyebar namun atensi mereka sepenuhnya padanya.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari hal baru~" seru Jaejoong antusias dan menatap semua murid yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya satu persatu. "Karena kita sekarang berada di imitasi rumah kaca, maka tak jauh-jauh yang kita pelajari berkaitan dengan tanaman!" lanjut Jaejoong dan seketika ia mendengar beberapa orang yang berseru protes membayangkan bagaimana bosannya pemahaman yang berkaitan mengenai tanaman.

" _Aish_ , kenapa kalian selalu seperti ini jika menyangkut pelajaranku!" Jaejoong merajuk sebal dan menatap mereka semua dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Ayolah _hyung_ , kami tidak pernah merasakan bertarung dan menggunakan kekuatan kami selama menghadapi pelajaran darimu!" sahut pemuda berwajah tampan melayangkan protesnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Jika kau keberatan, kau bisa keluar dari kelasku sekarang, Kibum-ssi!" balas Jaejoong menyeramkan membuat pemuda yang bernama lengkap Kim Kibum itu hanya mencibir bersama teman-temannya. "Lagi pula, tanaman yang aku bicara bukan tanaman sembarangan!" Jaejoong menatap semua muridnya satu persatu sekaligus mengabsen. Dan, Jaejoong lega saat melihat pemuda cantik yang tak lain Luhan itu tengah menatapnya penuh perhatian. Jaejoong berbalik badan mengambil sebuah pot berwarna hitam yang berdiameter kira-kira 56cm.

"Di dalam pot ini ada potongan ranting cemara yang berjenis _Arbol del Tule_ , yang berasal dari pusat kota Santa Maria del Tule, negara bagian Meksiko, Oaxaca. Ini adalah salah satu pohon tertua di dunia. Dan, ranting ini sendiri merupakan bagian dari abdomen pohon tua itu yang diambil oleh salah satu tokoh pendiri sekolah ini yang berasal dari China, Yang Wu Xi! Yang Wu Xi sendiri sudah melakukan suatu eksperimen pada ranting yang merupakan abdomen itu sendiri. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan bahwa ranting yang ada di depan kalian ini pasti sudah mengalami perubahan!" jelas Jaejoong yang entah di dengar oleh murid-murid nakalnya atau tidak.

"Dan, tugas kalian adalah menggunakan kekuatan kalian untuk mengetahui eksperimen apa yang dilakukan Yang Wu Xi serta jelaskan tentang apa saja yang berkaitan dengan ranting yang ada di dalamnya! Dan, yang menjadi masalahnya adalah ranting ini tidak bereaksi dengan mudah pada saat kalian menariknya dengan kekuatan kalian, dengan kata lain jika kalian berhasil menarik hasilnya maka ranting ini akan menunjukkannya sendiri hasil dari eksperimen Yang Wu Xi! Ada pertanyaan?" tanya Jaejoong akhirnya hingga seorang pemuda yang berada di baris yang sama dengan Kim Kibum, Jung Jinyoung mengangkat tangannya.

" _Ya_ , Jinyoung?" balas Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kami dapat jika kami berhasil?" tanya Jinyoung tersenyum senang. Jaejoong menatap Jinyoung seraya berdecak kecil.

" _Yak_ , kalian ini semakin dewasa semakin perhitungan!" cibir Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana pun juga kami mencari nilai agar cepat lulus, _hyung_!" sahut Kai yang juga menyetujui pertanyaan Jinyoung.

" _Arraseo_ , _arraseo_ aku mengerti! Kalian pikir, ini pekerjaan mudah?!" gumam Jaejoong kesal. "Aku harus membuat kalian semangat untuk mengikuti pelajaran kali ini bukan?" tanya Jaejoong yang tentu saja tak ditanggapi oleh muridnya. "Jika ada yang berhasil, maka aku akan memberikan kunci perpustakaan bagian terlarang padanya!"

" _JINJJA?"_ seru mereka bersamaan. Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Tapi, _hyung_ bukankah itu _illegal_?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jaejoong tersenyum dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku mantel yang ia gunakan. Jaejoong mengeluarkan tangannya dan menunjukkan kunci yang terbuat dari perunggu itu.

"Tidak, karena aku sudah mendapat ijin dari Leeteuk!" jawab Jaejoong membuat senyum merekah muncul di bibir semua muridnya. Oh tidak semua, sepertinya hanya satu orang yang masih tetap bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya tanpa minat. Sekilas Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya hingga tatapannya kembali jatuh pada Luhan. Luhan yang merasa ditatap pun membalas tatapan Jaejoong, dan sungguh Jaejoong merasakan Luhan tersenyum tipis kearahnya, sangat tipis bahkan hampir tidak dilihat jika tidak dilihat dengan cermat. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandanganya dari Luhan dan kembali fokus pada pelajarannya.

"Baiklah, apa ada relawan pertama yang ingin mencoba?" tawar Jaejoong dan beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat pemuda yang bernama Lee Minhyuk mengangkat tangannya. "Majulah, Minhyuk-ie!" titah Jaejoong dan Minhyuk berjalan menuju pot hitam itu dengan wajah sombongnya. Minhyuk berdiri di samping Jaejoong dan berdiri di depan pot hitam yang juga berada di pusat ruangan membuat seluruh atensi kini beralih padanya.

"Kau bisa memulainya sekarang!" Jaejoong mempersilahkan. Minhyuk dengan senyum angkuhnya pun mengambil ranting itu dan menunjukkan di depan teman-temannya.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mematahkan lehernya agar ia terbakar!" geram Chanyeol melihat tikah laku Minhyuk yang benar-benar memuakkan diiringi teriakan semangat dari teman-teamn Minhyuk yang juga berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Percobaan pertama, gagal!" seru Baekhyun mengejek Minhyuk yang tak kunjung memulai tugasnya melainkan terus memutar-mutar ranting itu dengan tangannya.

"Kau dan Minhyuk sama-sama _vampire_ dan kalian sama-sama berdarah dingin!" goda Kyungsoo yang sontak membuat Baekhyun menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jangan menyamakanku dengannya. Aku dan iblis itu adalah generasi _vampire_ yang berbeda. Dia _vampire_ laknat dan aku _vampire_ suci!" balas Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

" _Yak_ , setahuku tidak ada kelas perbedaan antara _vampire_!"

"Jangan mengejekku hanya karena kau seorang _mutan_ , Do Kyungsoo!" sembur Baekhyun kesal dan kembali beralih pada aksi Minhyuk serta membiarkan Kyungsoo yang terus menggodanya. "Dasar bunglon!" ejek Baekhyun yang akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama Kyungsoo saat melihat bagaimana Minhyuk yang dihancurkan oleh kekuatannya sendiri.

"Sayang sekali kau gagal, Lee Minhyuk!" sesal Jaejoong setelah melihat Minhyuk yang terlihat mengeluarkan darah dihidungnya saat ia mencoba untuk menghirup kekuatan dari ranting itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong cemas. Minhyuk mengangguk. "Aku rasa kau harus menemui Heechul!" Jaejoong beralih pada teman-teman Minhyuk yang menatap cemas pada teman mereka. "Zico-ya! Yoongi-ya! Bisa, kau antar Minhyuk keruang perawatan?" pinta Jaejoong yang langsung diangguki oleh Zico dan Yoongi yang segera memapah Minhyuk keluar dari kelas sore hari itu.

"Baiklah, apa akan dilanjutkan?" tanya Jaejoong yang langsung diangguki cepat oleh para muridnya. "Baiklah, bagaimana jika seseorang yang baru saja mendapat peringkat satu di tingkat lalu? Bukankah, kalian ingin melihat kemampuannya?" tanya Jaejoong yang disahuti sorakan antusias dari muridnya. "Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Jaejoong senang dan Baekhyun pun segera maju menghampiri Jaejoong sebelum mendapat teriakan semangat dari Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau akan menggunakan tekhnik yang sama dengan Minhyuk?" tanya Jaejoong. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak.

" _Vampire_ memang menonjol pada penciuman mereka. Tapi, aku mempunyai cara lain untuk mengetahui tentang ranting ini!" jawab Baekhyun agak ragu namun dibalas senyuman semangat dan semoga beruntung dari Jaejoong.

Baekhyun pun meraih ranting itu dan mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya dalam diam. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk membuka cakra perasanya yang seketika langsung berfungsi karena ranting itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan cahaya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk menetralkan kekuatannya hingga tanpa sadar peluh mulai membajiri seluruh wajah manisnya. Suasana pun seketika menjadi tegang saat cahaya itu semakin terang namun kemudian hilang begitu saja. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, dan ini adalah kali pertama Baekhyun menunjukkan dirinya sebagai _vampire_ di depan semua orang. Kedua iris matanya yang merah. Wajahnya yang pucat dan dingin serta seluruh urat nadinya yang menonjol. Namun, tak mengurangi kesan menawan pada dirinya.

"Cantiknya~" lirih beberapa orang tanpa sadar melihat wujud Baekhyun dalam bentuk _vampire_ -nya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat perubahan Baekhyun untuk pertama kalinya. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Nde_. _Mianhae hyung_ , eksperimen yang dilakukan Yang Wu Xi terhadap ranting ini benar-benar kuat bahkan mampu menolak cakra milikku dan membuatku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya!" sesal Baekhyun.

" _Gwenchana_ , ini pertama kalinya bagiku melihatmu dalam wujud aslimu. Kau benar-benar berbeda!" puji Jaejoong. Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali ke tempatku, _hyung_!" pamit Baekhyun setelah kegagalannya dan kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo dan Luhan serta mengabaikan semua tatapan mata yang mengarah padanya.

"Jujur saja, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu apa hasil dari ranting ini dan aku sangat berharap salah satu dari kalian bisa melakukannya!" ujar Jaejoong berharap banyak.

Dan, setelah Baekhyun, Jaejoong kembali memberikan kesempatan pada Kai yang mengajukan dirinya. Hasilnya pun sama seperti Minhyuk dan Baekhyun. Bahkan, sampai membuat Kai berkali-kali menghilang dan kembali begitu seterusnya mengingat Kai adalah seorang _mutan_ yang memiliki kekuatan berteleportasi. Hal serupa pun dialami oleh beberapa murid Jaejoong yang ikut mencoba dan selalu berakhir dengan kekuatan mereka yang berbalik melawan mereka. Dan, kini setelah hampir tiga jam pelajaran Jaejoong berlangsung menyisakan empat muridnya yang sama sekali belum mencoba, yaitu Sehun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Jaejoong memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Akan memalukan jika adik tingkat kalian yang berhasil melakukan tugas ini!" geram Jaejoong tak sabar.

"Ayolah, _hyung_ apa kau pikir kami juga tidak ingin berhasil?" sahut Kai yang juga sudah lelah untuk menertawakan teman-temannya. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan menatap empat orang yang tersisa. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil setelah ia memastikan untuk memanggil satu nama yang sedari tadi ingin sekali ia panggil.

"Xi Luhan, majulah!" titah Jaejoong yang seketika ruang kelas itu menjadi hening karena Jaejoong menyebut nama yang tak pernah mereka dengar. Luhan yang merasa semua mata mengarah padanya, mau tak mau berjalan dimana Jaejoong berada.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menyemangati Luhan bersamaan setelah pemuda cantik itu meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri bersama dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap semua orang yang kini menatap remeh dan menantang kearahnya. Beberapa menatapnya penasaran dan beberapa menatapnya seolah Luhan benar-benar sejumput sampah yang harus segera mereka buang.

Luhan menatap ranting itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datarnya. Jujur saja, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah menggunakan kekuatannya sejak kecil. Luhan meraih ranting itu dengan tangan kanannya hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan sayunya dan terlihat bahwa ia tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menatapnya. Luhan mendongak dan menatap langit malam yang terlihat melalui atap kaca. Bagaimana cahaya bintang dan bulan yang bertabur indah dilangit membuat seulas senyum di bibir Luhan.

Dan entah dorongan darimana, Luhan melempar ranting itu membuat ranting itu seketika terbang melayang di udara dihadapan mereka semua. Dan, tak lama kemudian ranting itu kembali bercahaya sama seperti saat Baekhyun memegangnya tadi. Ranting itu berputar dan turun hingga berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Luhan kembali menatap ranting yang bercahaya itu di depannya.

Luhan menengadahkan tangannya membuat ranting itu seolah bernyawa dan mengambang di atas telapak tangannya. Dan, kejadian selanjutnya adalah ranting itu yang berubah menjadi pantulan tiga dimensi dari pohon _Arbol del Tule_ yang berbentuk kecil dan bercahaya hijau kemilau. Luhan pun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan spontan pohon kecil itu bertambah besar dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Luhan membungkukkan badannya untuk meletakkan pohon itu ke dalam potnya dan dengan ajaibnya pohon yang semula hanya ranting itu berubah menjadi bibit pohon _Arbol del Tule_.

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa?"_ gumam hampir semua orang yang berada di kelas memandang takjub kearah Luhan termasuk juga Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa menjelaskan eksperimen yang dilakukan Yang Wu Xi?" tanya Jaejoong. Luhan diam sejenak.

"Aku—" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya gugup. Gugup karena rasa takut kembali menghantui dirinya. Rasa takut yang sama, yang selalu ia rasakan saat ada orang yang mengincar dirinya dan menginginkannya. Rasa menyiksa yang ia kira mungkin tidak akan ia dapat di tempat ini namun perkiraannya salah. Perasaan itu justru semakin besar sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kastil yang berbentuk sekolah itu. Luhan menatap Jaejoong gusar. "Maaf, aku—aku harus pergi!" pamit Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelas yang seketika menjadi hening dengan semua pasang mata yang menatap pintu yang baru saja dibuka paksa oleh Luhan yang berlari tanpa alasan.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Woah ... makasih yang udah nungguin ff ini update, aku harap lanjutannya gak mengecewakan ya. Ini juga HunKaiYeol sama BaekSoo udah muncul, tunggu gmn nantinya mereka deket sama Luhan yak..._**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter 2 minggu depan, dan makasih buat semuanya yang udah baca dan suport ff ini, kamsahamnida ..._**

 ** _-Jee-_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Next Day

_Previously ..._

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa?" gumam hampir semua orang yang berada di kelas memandang takjub kearah Luhan termasuk juga Jaejoong._

 _"_ _Jadi, apa kau bisa menjelaskan eksperimen yang dilakukan Yang Wu Xi?" tanya Jaejoong. Luhan diam sejenak._

 _"_ _Aku—" Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya gugup. Gugup karena rasa takut kembali menghantui dirinya. Rasa takut yang sama, yang selalu ia rasakan saat ada orang yang mengincar dirinya dan menginginkannya. Rasa menyiksa yang ia kira mungkin tidak akan ia dapat di tempat ini namun perkiraannya salah. Perasaan itu justru semakin besar sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di kastil yang berbentuk sekolah itu. Luhan menatap Jaejoong gusar. "Maaf, aku—aku harus pergi!" pamit Luhan berlari meninggalkan kelas yang seketika menjadi hening dengan semua pasang mata yang menatap pintu yang baru saja dibuka paksa oleh Luhan yang berlari tanpa alasan._

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

Sudah dua minggu sejak kejadian dimana Luhan pergi begitu saja dari pelajaran pertamanya bersama Jaejoong. Itu artinya sudah dua minggu pula Luhan berada di kastil itu untuk menempuh pendidikannya. Dan selama itu pula hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat layaknya teman pada umumnya. Meskipun, Luhan memang jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun untuk bereskperimen dan lebih memilih untuk mendekam di perpustakaan mencari apa yang memang seharusnya ia cari sejak dulu.

Luhan mengamati setiap rak buku yang ia lewati. Membaca setiap petunjuk tulisan yang membeda-bedakan setiap jenis buku yang ditata rapi. Sebenarnya, Luhan tak perlu repot-repot pergi ke perpustakaan umum mengingat ia mendapat kunci dari Jaejoong saat pelajaran pertamanya. Tapi, Luhan tetaplah Luhan yang ingin mengetahui banyak hal tentang sesuatu yang sudah ia cari jauh-jauh hari.

Tangan Luhan terulur untuk mengambil sebuah buku mengenai _Peradaban Mutant China_. Ia membuka buku itu seraya berjalan menuju meja baca yang berada di ujung rak tempat buku itu berada. Luhan baru saja ingin mendudukkan dirinya namun sesuatu mengalihkan atensinya saat ia melihat siluet tak asing melalui jendela luar perpustakaan yang langsung berhadapan dengan taman belakang kastil yang benar-benar luas dan hijau.

Kedua matanya yang melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Minhyuk dan teman-temannya yang tak lain adalah Kibum, Yoongi, Taehyung, Jungkook, Jinyoung, dan Zico kembali mengganggu Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dapat Luhan lihat dengan jelas bagaimana saat Minhyuk dan teman-temannya menghancurkan tugas Kyungsoo di depan kedua mata bulat pemuda mungil itu. Kyungsoo yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa hanya bisa diam dan menerima segala perlakuan mereka.

Luhan berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di seberang dimana tempatnya semula, jika di jendela sebelumnya ia melihat Minhyuk dan teman-temannya yang mengganggu Kyungsoo maka di jendela ini ia melihat Baekhyun yang diganggu oleh Sehun dan kedua temannya, Chanyeol, dan Kai. Dan sama seperti Kyungsoo, Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menerima setiap perlakuan nakal mereka padanya.

Luhan menghela nafas, setidaknya ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolong keduanya, dan seketika pikiran Luhan langsung tertuju pada para pengajarnya yang katanya disegani dan ditakuti oleh mereka. Dan, Luhan hanya memikirkan dua nama yang muncul di otaknya, Shindong _hyung_ dan Jiyoung _hyung_.

Luhan kembali berjalan menuju dimana buku yang ia ambil ia letakan di meja baca semula. Ia memposisikan tempat duduknya saat tak sengaja melihat Shindong datang menolong Kyungsoo dan Jiyoung datang menolong Baekhyun, dan membuat para pemuda yang mengganggu mereka mencibir pada Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun karena aksi mereka menjahili diganggu oleh _hyung_ mereka.

Luhan membuka bukunya dan mulai hanyut dalam bacaannya tanpa menyadari jika salah satu dari dua nama pengajar yang baru saja ia pikirkan sudah berada tepat di depannya. Luhan menutup bukunya sopan dan menatap sang guru yang kini juga tengah menatapnya. Luhan menunduk merasa bersalah karena merasa mengetahui apa maksud dari kedatangan salah satu wakil kepala sekolah yang tak lain adalah Jiyoung itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggil aku dan Shindong _hyung_?" tanya Jiyoung suaranya tenang dan datar.

"Maafkan aku jika aku mengganggu waktumu dan Shindong _hyung_." sesal Luhan mengakui kesalahannya.

"Aku tidak merasa terganggu, tapi aneh rasanya tiba-tiba kau memanggil kami dan meminta tolong pada kami hanya untuk menolong Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo!" balas Jiyoung dengan nada seolah apa yang baru saja dia lakukan adalah membuang waktu semata. Luhan kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata tajam Jiyoung.

" _Hanya untuk_? Aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah mengganggu waktumu~" lirih Luhan. Jiyoung terdiam.

"Jika kau peduli pada mereka, kenapa kau tidak menunjukkannya?" tanya Jiyoung.

"Bukan masalah aku peduli atau tidak, tapi aku rasa apa yang mereka lakukan pada Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo sangat berlebihan hanya untuk mengundang kesenangan mereka semata. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bukanlah mainan, mungkin mereka memang hanya pandai dalam teori tapi bukankah saling menghargai itu lebih penting? Dan, aku menyadari bahwa sistem sekolah ini adalah hanya menonjolkan kekuatan mereka, siapa yang terkuat dan siapa yang terlemah. Mengutamakan _pure mutan_ yang berada di kasta teratas dan _vampir_ yang berada di kasta terendah. Aku merasakan bagaimana itu ketidak-adilan dalam hidupku tapi jauh ternyata hidup itu memang tidak adil!" jelas Luhan membuat Jiyoung yang pertama kali mendapat kritikan semacam itu dibuat diam oleh Luhan.

"Maafkan kelancanganku. Setiap makhluk pasti memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda dan bukankah kita harus menghargainya?" tanya Luhan kembali membuat Jiyoung merasa skakmat untuk pertama kalinya.

"Jangan terlambat di kelasku sore nanti, Xi Luhan!" putus Jiyoung sebelum memutuskan untuk menghilang di hadapan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan acara membacanya yang sempat tertunda.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Luhan habiskan di perpustakaan hari itu. Luhan melihat arloji tangannya, satu jam lagi kelas sorenya bersama Jiyoung akan mulai dan itu membuat Luhan mau tidak mau harus segera meninggalkan perpustakaan itu. Luhan bangkit dari duduknya dan mengembalikan buku yang ia baca pada tempatnya semula.

Luhan sudah terbiasa berjalan seorang diri dimanapun ia berada. Bahkan, ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan setiap cibiran yang orang-orang lontarkan saat berpapasan dengannya. Yang menatapnya penuh jijik atau yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman. Tapi, sungguh Luhan bukanlah orang yang menjijikkan dan dia bukanlah orang yang pantas dikagumi jadi ia mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saat bertemu dengan setiap orang yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan saat ia merasakan seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Luhan memincingkan matanya saat ia tak mendapati siapa-siapa. Luhan menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan tersebut dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar asramanya.

 _Sret!_

Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menariknya dan membekap mulutnya. Awalnya Luhan berontak tapi saat seseorang yang membekapnya mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam dan tenang, Luhan pun menurut dan tetap membiarkan tangan entah milik siapa berada di mulutnya.

Seketika, Luhan memincingkan kedua matanya saat firasatnya sebelumnya ternyata sama sekali tidak salah mengenai jika ada seseorang yang membuntutinya. Lebih tepatnya bukan seorang melainkan dua orang yang terlihat seperti mencari-cari keberadaannya. Luhan melihat gerak-gerik dua orang itu melalui celah dinding sempit dimana seseorang membawanya untuk bersembunyi dan menghimpitnya.

Dan setelah kedua orang itu pergi, orang yang membawa Luhan bersembunyi pun melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan menarik Luhan keluar dari celah dinding itu. Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut saat melihat siapa orang yang telah menyelamatkannya itu.

"Oh Sehun?" pekiknya tertahan sementara pemuda tampan itu hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Lebih baik kau tidak berkeliaran sendiri meskipun ini sekolah!" saran Sehun menatap Luhan datar, Luhan yang ditatap pun membalas tatapan Sehun dengan tatapan tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kau peduli? Aku berkeliaran sendiri atau tidak. Ini di sekolah atau tidak—menurutku sama saja, hanya saja aku mohon kepadamu untuk tidak menggangguku dan mengurusi urusanku!" Luhan berbalik badan hendak meninggalkan Sehun namun ia kembali menghentikan langkah karena teringat sesuatu, ia berbalik dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum cantiknya. "Dan, terima kasih sudah membuatku jauh dari penguntit itu!" ujar Luhan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Sehun di koridor itu seorang diri.

Sehun menghela nafas dan menatap punggung Luhan resah. Ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menaiki tangga dan pergi menuju ke lantai paling atas dimana ruang pengejarnya dengan jabatan tertinggi berada. Sesampai disana, tanpa mengetuk pintu Sehun memasuki ruangan yang satu-satunya berada di lantai itu dan mendapati lima _hyung_ -nya, Leeteuk, Yunho, Jiyoung, Jaejoong, dan Heechul.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Oh Sehun?!" tanya Heechul menatap tak suka pada Sehun yang tiba-tiba masuk dengan wajah resah nan dinginnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho mengabaikan Heechul dan membiarkan Sehun berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

" _Hyung_ ~aku tidak bisa melakukan ini!" ujar Sehun tanpa basa-basi membuat kelima _hyung_ -nya itu sontak menatap kearahnya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Aku tidak bisa lagi menjaga Xi Luhan sesuai permintaan kalian!" jawab Sehun frustasi.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti. "Seminggu ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan Luhan! Jadi, apa masalahnya?"

"Aku tidak berada di dekatnya tapi aku terus mengawasinya!" jawab Sehun mulai mengadukan keluh-kesahnya. "Aku tidah tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mendekatinya, dia sangat sulit di dekati bahkan dia juga tidak dekat dengan kedua _roomate_ -nya. Apalagi denganku yang bukan siapa-siapa baginya!" lanjut Sehun, kelima pemuda itu mengangguk paham. " _Hyung_ ~kalian tahu bagaimana sifatku kan? Aku tidak mudah dekat dengan orang lain tanpa alasan!" jujur Sehun membuat kelima pemuda itu berfikir sejenak.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa rencananya berada disini, apa dia berniat pergi atau tidak! Karena, setiap kami mencoba untuk memasuki pikirannya, seperti ada kekuatan lain yang begitu kuat yang menghalangi kami untuk masuk!" sahut Leeteuk berfikir keras.

" _Hyung_ ~kenapa dia begitu penting untuk kalian?" tanya Sehun tak habis pikir.

"Dia bahkan lebih penting darimu!" desis Heechul yang membuat Sehun seketika menatap Heechul tajam.

"Kami hanya takut jika Luhan justru terjerumus dan tertangkap para _Diabolos_. Kau tahu bukan? Jika, hal itu terjadi kita semua yang akan terkena dampaknya!" ujar Leeteuk tak kalah frustasi dari Sehun.

"Jadi, secara tidak langsung apa maksudmu Luhan adalah senjata kita?" tanya Sehun dingin membuat Leeteuk, Yunho, Jiyoung, Jaejoong, dan Heechul terdiam.

"Kita tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Luhan adalah kunci dari semua kekuatan, jika dia tidak bisa berpihak pada kita maka kita harus bisa menyakinkannya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan para _Diabolos_ menghancurkan kastil ini atau yang lebih mengerikan lagi jika para iblis itu berhasil membuat Luhan berpihak pada mereka dan membuat semua orang yang ada disini menjadi budak mereka. Kita membutuhkan Luhan, Sehun!" terang Leeteuk sendu membuat Sehun berdecak kesal. "Aku mohon Sehuna~"

"Kenapa harus aku _hyung_? Kau sudah menempatkan Luhan satu kamar bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Lalu, kenapa aku yang harus melakukannya?" tanya Sehun tak mengerti.

"Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memiliki tugasnya sendiri, begitu juga denganmu!" sahut Yunho. Sehun kembali berdecak.

"Kalian membawanya kemari hanya untuk menjadikannya sebagai perisai!" cibir Sehun tak menyangka.

"Kami juga ingin membantunya untuk melawan rasa takutnya dan mengendalikan kekuatannya. Selain itu, kami juga harus membuka pikirannya—membuka cakra pusatnya!" balas Jiyoung tak sabar. Sehun mendengus.

"Setidaknya jika kita tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, kita bisa mewanti segala hal yang akan terjadi padanya!" sambung Heechul. Sehun diam sejenak.

"Kau pernah membuka cakra pusat dari beberapa adik tingkatmu tanpa harus membaca pikirannya, kenapa kau harus ragu kali ini?" tanya Jiyoung. Sehun menatap Jiyoung datar, kemudian ia berdecak.

"Dia memiliki sumber energi yang berbeda!" jawab Sehun membuat kelima orang itu mengangguk paham kenapa Sehun menolak permintaan mereka.

" _Lytari_ itu memang benar-benar peka terhadap suhu energi yang ditimbulkan lawannya!" desis Heechul menggoda Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Apa kau juga menyindir Yunho _hyung_ , _hyung_?" tanya Sehun membuat Heechul seketika menatap Yunho yang hanya menatapnya datar. Heechul tersenyum kotak sebelum menggugah jiwa _elves_ yang berbentuk _werewolf_ itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin mencobanya?" tanya Leeteuk mencoba untuk membujuk Sehun. Sehun menghela nafas, ia rasa ia kalah kali ini.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi!" putus Sehun akhirnya yang membuat senyum lega tertera di wajah kelima pengajarnya yang juga merangkap sebagai _hyung_ -nya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Lu, kenapa kau belum menggunakan kunci perpustakaan yang diberikan Jaejoong _hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun saat ia, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan sudah berada di ruang kelas menunggu kedatangan Jiyoung yang sore itu adalah jadwal mengajarnya.

" _Waeyo_? Apa kau membutuhkannya?" tanya Luhan meskipun matanya tak pernah lepas dari buku yang berisi penuh huruf _hanzi_ (tulisan China tradisional), membuat Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun yang duduk di samping kanan-kiri Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti dari tulisan yang Luhan baca.

' _A-aniyo_ , aku hanya bertanya." Baekhyun menunjukkan cengirannya dan menatap gugup kearah Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau baca?" tanya Kyungsoo merasa tertarik dengan buku yang sedari tadi tak pernah lepas dari tangan Luhan. Luhan pun menghentikan acara membacanya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang berada di samping kanannya.

"Hanya cerita kuno dari China!" jawab Luhan seadanya. " _Ehm_ , jika kalian ingin meminjam kunci itu aku tidak keberatan memberikannya pada kalian. Lagi pula, masa kunci itu berada di tanganku hanya tinggal satu minggu lagi. Aku tidak begitu mengenal sekolah ini jadi aku tidak tahu buku apa yang harus aku cari!"

"Tidak, itu tidak adil bagimu. Kau berhasil melakukan tugasmu dan kau mendapat hadiahnya jadi kami juga tidak mempunyai hak untuk ikut menikmatinya!" timpak Baekhyun jujur. Luhan berfikir sejenak, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, apa kalian bisa merekomendasikan padaku buku apa saja yang ada di ruang perpustakaan terlarang?" tanya Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam dan tampak mengingat.

"Mungkin, sejarah mengenai kaum kita. Apa kau tertarik? Disana banyak sekali buku lengkap dari semua periode entah itu _mutant_ , _vampire_ , ataupun _elves_ bahkan ketiganya semuanya ada disana." saran Baekhyun yang langsung dihadiahi cibiran dari Kyungsoo.

"Itu kan keinginanmu pribadi!" sindir Kyungsoo yang membuat Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. "Bagaimana dengan mitologi China? Aku lihat-lihat, kau lebih sering membaca buku dengan tulisan China!" usul Kyungsoo, kedua mata bulatnya berbinar dan Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan. "Atau perang pada masa abad pertengahan, kita bisa belajar dari masa lalu. _Oh_ , atau sejarah sekolah ini?"

"Aku tidak begitu lancar membaca tulisan _hangul_ ~" ujar Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun berfikir sejenak.

" _Oh_ ~aku dengar di perpustakaan terlarang ada satu buku yang berisi buku kosong. Ku dengar, buku itu bisa mengetahui dan menunjukan apa saja yang ingin kita cari atau yang ingin kita ketahui. Tapi, sayang tidak ada satupun yang tahu bagaimana rupa buku itu karena diletakkan di tempat yang benar-benar tersembunyi sehingga tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkannya!" sahut Baekhyun, Luhan yang mendengarnya pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. Diam-diam ia tersenyum miring dan tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Kau ini terlalu banyak mendengar gosip!" sahut Kyungsoo, sontak Baekhyun pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Setidaknya gosip yang ku dengar, merupakan separuh fakta!" balas Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

"Kau itu seperti seorang penguntit!" cibir Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun seketika mendelik kearah sahabatnya itu.

" _Yak_! Do Kyungsoo mulutmu benar-benar—"

" _Oh_ , Jiyoung _hyung_ datang!" suara Luhan mengiterupsi pertengkaran tak penting Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saat melihat sosok pengajar mereka yang mengajarkan mengenai _Pengendalian Diri_ , memasuki ruang kelas mereka bersama dengan tiga orang pemuda yang Luhan ketahui suka sekali mengganggu Kyungsoo maupun Baekhyun yang tak lain memang Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol. Dan, tanpa sengaja kedua mata rusa Luhan bertemu dengan kedua mata tajam Sehun yang juga menatap kearahnya. Keduanya bertatapan lama hingga akhirnya Luhan yang kembali memutus tatapan itu dan Sehun yang berjalan bersama kedua temannya menuju ke tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Apa ada yang tidak hadir?" tanya Jiyoung memulai kelas sorenya dan langsung mendapat jawaban tidak secara serempak dari para muridnya. Jiyoung menatap semua orang satu persatu, ia pun berjalan mengelilingi ruang kelas sebelum bersiap untuk memberikan tugas baru kepada mereka. Setelah puas berjalan mengelilingi kelas dan meneliti semua siswanya, Jiyoung berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada dua meja yang berada di kanan-kirinya.

"Hari ini, kelas akan diadakan _indoor_!" seru Jiyoung dan seketika ia mendengar semua muridnya yang bersorak senang. Jiyoung tersenyum dengan reaksi mereka masing-masing.

"Dimana kali ini _hyung_?" tanya Kai antusias. Jiyoung tersenyum.

"Di hutan _Erythrina_!" jawab Jiyoung dan ia kembali mendengar para muridnya yang memekik senang. "Tapi, kali ini tugas kalian bukan individu melainkan kelompok! Dan, karena ada 24 orang di kelas ini—maka aku akan membaginya menjadi empat kelompok, satu kelompok terdiri dari enam orang. Jelas?" tanya Jiyoung yang hanya diangguki para muridnya. "Kalau begitu, dengarkan baik-baik teman kelompok kalian!" Jiyoung membacakan nama-nama kelompok pertama, setelah selesai ia pun langsung melanjutkan untuk membaca nama-nama yang termasuk dalam kelompok kedua.

"Kelompok ketiga, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dan Xi Luhan!" keenam nama yang baru saja disebut Jiyoung seketika terlihat wajah mereka mengeras tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana mereka akan melakukan tugas mereka nantinya mengingat bahwa Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang tak pernah suka pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun begitu pula sebaliknya. Sementara Luhan? Apa pedulinya? Ia tidak mempermasalahkan dengan siapa ia berkelompok.

"Dan, kelompok terakhir adalah Jung Jinyoung, Kim Minseok, Min Yoongi, Lee Minhyuk, Kim Jongdae, dan Lee Taemin!" ujar Jiyoung akhirnya mengakhiri acaranya membagi kelompok. Jiyoung menatap muridnya satu persatu. "Dan mengingat kalian sudah berada di tingkat akhir, maka langsung saja tugas kalian adalah—" Jiyoung sengaja menjeda ucapannya hanya agar seluruh muridnya merasa penasaran dengan tugas yang akan ia berikan.

"Tugas kalian adalah—" ulang Jiyoung. "Bertahan hidup!" ujar Jiyoung akhirnya yang membuat seluruh muridnya memincing tak mengerti. Jiyoung tersenyum miring.

"Kalian harus bisa membuat diri kalian dan teman kelompok kalian tetap hidup dan keluar dari hutan itu secepatnya. Dan, yang perlu kalian garis bawahi disini adalah kalian harus bisa menemukan salah satu _grafem_ yang berbentuk aksara _Han_ yang tersembunyi di hutan itu. _Grafem_ itu berbentuk satu keping potongan _puzzle_. Tapi, yang menjadi masalah disini adalah siapapun individu yang kembali dengan potongan _puzzle_ yang berisi _grafem_ itu, dia akan dinyatakan lulus dalam ujianku bulan nanti!" tawaran Jiyoung itu sontak membuat sepasang mata mereka berbinar penuh semangat.

"Ada berapa potongan _puzzle-_ nya, _hyung_?" tanya Minhyuk antusias.

"Hanya ada empat, jadi masing-masing kelompok hanya mendapat satu keping dan yang membawa potongan itulah yang langsung lulus ujianku!" jawab Jiyoung. "Ringkasnya, tugas kalian berupa bertahan hidup dan membuat kelompok kalian utuh dan mencari kepingan _puzzle_ _grafem_ itu tapi disinilah kesulitan yang akan kalian hadapi—" Jiyoung menyeringai "Memutuskan untuk menjadi _penyelamat_ atau _pengkhianat_!" Jiyoung menatap semua muridnya yang rata-rata berwajah tegang. "Kalian bisa mulai sekarang, dan kembali saat tengah malam nanti. _Good luck_!" Jiyoung berbalik badan dan meninggalkan ruang kelasnya serta membiarkan para muridnya yan kini mengerang frustasi.

"Aku selalu benci kepala sekolah dan dua wakilnya! Mereka selalu memberi tugas yang diluar dugaan kita! Benar-benar tidak berperasaan!" cibir Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal bukan main. "Dan, apa-apaan dengan kelompoknya itu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya dalam hidupku bergabung dengan mereka!" lanjut Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas tengah menyindir Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol yang kini berjalan kearahnya, Luhan dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini merepotkan karena harus satu kelompok dengan makhluk rendahan seperti kalian!" sarkas Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan jijiknya. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun seketika berkacak pinggang dan menatap Chanyeol menantang untuk kali pertama semasa ia bersekolah di sekolah itu.

"Persetan dengan tugas itu, aku lebih tertarik untuk membalas kalian bertiga!" desis Baekhyun ia menyeruak diantara Chanyeol dan Kai, berjalan meninggalkan kelimanya begitu saja.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Kai yang merasa Baekhyun benar-benar berbeda. Kyungsoo tersenyum miring.

"Bukankah kau tahu? Jika kesabaran itu selalu ada batasnya?" tanya Kyungsoo menyeringai dan berjalan menyusul Baekhyun yang tengah mempersiapkan perjalanan untuk tugas mereka kali ini. Dan tinggallah Luhan bersama ketiga pria yang kini tengah menatapnya namun tentu saja diabaikan oleh Luhan yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan bukunya.

 _Buk!_

Luhan menutup bukunya dan beranjak dari duduknya, ia membalas tatapan ketiga pemuda itu dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak memiliki urusan dengan kalian—apa kalian memiliki urusan denganku?" tanya Luhan ringan.

"Tidak ada!" Sehun menjawab dengan cepat. Luhan tersenyum cantik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harap kalian tidak terlambat!" Luhan pun berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Apa kau yakin, bisa mendekatinya?" tanya Kai menatap Sehun tak yakin.

"Bisa atau tidak bisa, aku harus mencobanya kan!" jawab Sehun terbebani dan segera melangkah keluar kelas diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai yang berjalan di belakangnya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Sudah lebih dari lima belas menit, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berdiri menunggu Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai di belakang kastil sekolah mereka. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mendengus bersamaan sementara Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku jaket hitamnya.

" _Ck_ , dimana mereka? Kita sudah lima belas menit berdiri disini! Bahkan, kelompok lain sudah masuk ke hutan itu! Mereka benar-benar~" decak Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

" _Ah_ ~itu mereka!" seru Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk tiga pemuda yang berjalan kearah mereka seraya memegang lentera di masing-masing tangan kanan mereka.

" _Kajja_ , kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Sehun mendahului teman-temannya tanpa bermaksud untuk menjelaskan keterlambatannya kepada Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dan Kai pun mengekori Sehun membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus bersabar dengan rekan kelompok mereka.

" _Kajja_ , Lu!" ajak Baekhyun, ia berjalan menyusul ketiga pemuda itu diikuti Kyungsoo kemudian Luhan berada di belakang mereka.

Tiga puluh menit mereka berjalan menyusuri hutan _Erythrina_ , atau orang-orang menyebutnya hutan merah meskipun di pagi hari hingga petang hutan itu berwarna hijau lebat tapi jika di malam hari seperti ini, hutan itu terlihat berwarna merah dan hijau yang saling mendominasi. Berbagai tumbuhan langka hingga berbagai tumbuhan yang bentuknya benar-benar aneh dan jarang ditemui di tempat umum ataupun di cagar alam kota sekalipun. Namun, dibalik semua itu hutan _Erythrina_ menyimpan banyak misteri serta berbagai keanehan karena tak hanya pohon-pohon itu yang hidup di dalam hutan tersebut melainkan juga berbagai macam makhluk yang begitu sensitif dan tidak menyukai jika ada yang menginjakkan kaki di hutan tempat mereka tinggal.

Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol berjalan memimpin dengan lentera masing-masing di tangan mereka sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengekori mereka tanpa banyak bicara. Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka selama lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan hanya ada suara patahan ranting yang tak sengaja mereka injak ataupun suara kicauan burung hantu.

"Perasaanku saja atau memang karena ini pertama kalinya kita semua kemari, aku semakin merasa bulu kudukku berdiri karena merinding?" bisik Kai pada Sehun yang berjalan di sampingnya dan Chanyeol di belakangnya.

"Jangan bicara yang macam-macam!" balas Chanyeol meskipun ia merasakan hal yang serupa dengan Kai.

 _Krak!_

" _Eh_!" Chanyeol terkejut saat ia tanpa sengaja menginjak akar pohon yang merambat di tanah hutan sontak membuat Sehun dan Kai langsung berbalik badan dan menatap Chanyeol yang entah kenapa memandang mereka cemas sementara Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan menghentikan langkah mereka tepat di belakang Chanyeol.

"Ada ap—"

"Jangan bergerak!" seru Baekhyun memotong ucapan Kyungsoo yang hendak bertanya.

"Ap-apa aku baru saja menginjak akar _Merill_?" tanya Chanyeol gugup dan Baekhyun yang memang mengetahui jika akar yang Chanyeol ijak memang benar akar _Merill_ itu hanya berfikir bagaimana caranya agar menyelamatkan orang yang selalu mengganggunya setiap saat. Akar _Merill_ sendiri itu adalah akar dari pohon _Merill_ , yaitu pohon yang bentuknya menyerupai tanaman _Welwitschia Mirabilis_ hanya saja pohon ini diadaptasikan oleh seorang _Dark Elves_ yang juga merupakan bagian dari _Diabolos_ / _Iblis_ yang pernah belajar di _Erythrina High School_. _Dark Elves_ itu bernama Yoon Merill, ia begitu menyukai pelajaran Herbologi dan secara kebetulan juga adalah teman sekelas Jaejoong.

Yoon Merill awalnya hanya ingin bereksperimen untuk membuat pohon yang peka terhadap gerak-gerik setiap makhluk yang ada di sekitarnya. Namun, saat jiwa gelapnya mulai menguasai ia diam-diam memberikan jiwa iblis yang ada dalam dirinya pada pohon itu dan menanamnya di hutan _Erythrina_ dengan tujuan agar para generasi di bawahnya yang bersekolah di tempatnya merintis ilmu menjadi jiwa yang dipenuhi dengan makhluk jahat dan menjadi penerus _Diabolos_ kelak.

"Baek! Lakukan sesuatu!" seru Kai saat melihat akar-akar itu bergerak dari berbagai arah secara perlahan menuju ke tempat dimana Chanyeol berdiri.

" _Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Baekhyun tajam.

"Bukankah kau yang paling pintar seangkatan kita? Kau selalu mendapat peringkat pertama sejak kelas pemula, apa kau akan membiarkan Chanyeol dilingkupi makhluk jahat?" bentak Kai memaksa Baekhyun untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula kalian sudah jahat dari dulu!" sembur Baekhyun meskipun hati nuraninya berteriak untuk segera menolong Chanyeol.

"Ayolah, Baek aku hanya bercanda! Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh jahat~" sahut Chanyeol yang sudah semakin ketakutan saat akar-akar itu mulai melilit mata kakinya. Baekhyun berfikir sejenak dan menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya memelas.

"K-kau jangan bergerak!" Baekhyun mengisyaratkan pada Chanyeol untuk tidak bergerak.

"Aku sudah tidak bergerak dari tadi, dan akar ini semakin naik ke tubuhku!" ujar Chanyeol saat akar itu sudah sampai di batas tempurung kakinya. "Lakukan sesuatu Baek!"

"Diamlah, aku sedang berfikir!" seru Baekhyun membentak Chanyeol, Baekhyun memutar otaknya dengan cepat. "Bisa kau berikan lentera itu padaku?" pinta Baekhyun yang langsung dituruti oleh Chanyeol, Chanyeol memberikan lentera yang ada ditangannya pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun menyerahkannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Oh Sehun saat aku menghitung sampai angka ketiga kau cepatlah memotong akar yang berada di kanan-kiri Chanyeol dengan kekuatan besi milikmu!" titah Baekhyun namun direspon keritan di dahi Sehun.

"Tapi, bukankah hal itu membuat akar _Merill_ beraksi semakin lebih cepat?" tanya Sehun benar. Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Maka dari itu, Kai harus membawa kita pergi dari sini lebih cepat dari reaksi akar _Merill_ nanti!" lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku akan langsung menarik Chanyeol setelah kau berhasil memotong akar itu, sekaligus menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan menuju ke tempatmu berada!" Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah~"

"Satu ..." Baekhyun mulai menghitung, seraya sesekali melirik kearah Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang berdiri di samping kanan-kirinya, "Dua ..." lanjut Baekhyun ia melangkah kaku mendekati Chanyeol namun pandangannya mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk bersiap. "TIGA!"

 _Set!_

Dan dengan kecepatan kilat entah sejak kapan Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi wujud _vampire_ -nya, ia menarik tangan Chanyeol setelah Sehun berhasil memotong akar yang datang dari kanan-kiri sahabatnya. Baekhyun berlari secepat kilat menggandeng Kyungsoo dan Luhan serta Chanyeol menuju kearah Kai dan Sehun dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Kai men- _teleportasi_ kelima temannya sebelum akar itu melilit tubuh mereka.

 _Bruk!_

Keenam pemuda itu jatuh bersamaan di bagian hutan yang semakin gelap yang tidak mereka ketahui dimana letaknya.

"Kau membawa kami kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawab Kai yang juga bingung dengan tempat asing ini.

"Yeol, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sehun mendekati Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar tengah mendekap Baekhyun yang pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya dia pingsan!" ujar Chanyeol panik melihat wajah pucat Baekhyun dipangkuannya. "Baek—buka matamu!" seru Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun khawatir. "Bagaimana ini? Aku rasa saat ia menarikku kemudian menarik Kyungsoo dan Luhan akar itu sepertinya sempat melukainya!" lirih Chanyeol menatap wajah manis Baekhyun yang terpejam.

"Baekhyun-ie ... buka matamu!" sahut Kyungsoo tak kalah khawatir dan memegang tangan kanan Baekhyun yang lemas.

Luhan yang melihat keempat rekan kelompoknya mengerubungi Baekhyun sementara dirinya hanya berdiri di belakang mereka menonton, perlahan berjalan mendekati mereka. Lebih tepatnya mendekati Baekhyun. Luhan berjongkok saat ia berada di atas kepala Baekhyun dan membiarkan empat pasang mata itu menatapnya bertanya-tanya.

Luhan mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke sisi kanan-kiri kepala Baekhyun. Luhan menunduk, mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dalam alam bawah sadar Baekhyun. Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, tangan kanannya perlahan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang kebetulan terluka akibat goresan dari akar _Merill_ yang hendak menyerangnya tadi. Keempat pasang mata itu dibuat takjub saat melihat Luhan menyentuh pundak Baekhyun yang sobek seketika menutup perlahan.

" _Argh_ ~" ringis Baekhyun akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya bersamaan dengan Luhan yang sudah membuka kedua matanya dan menatap punggung Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

"Baek, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Baekhyun tersenyum.

" _Gwenchana_ Kyung-ie, aku baik-baik saja!" balas Baekhyun, ia pun menoleh kearah kirinya dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Bodoh! Kau hampir membuatku mati!" desis Chanyeol meskipun ia tak bisa menutupi rasa leganya melihat Baekhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Begitu pula, Sehun dan Kai yang tersenyum lega hingga kelima tersadar saar Luhan bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

" _Oh_ , apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" tanya Kai pada Luhan. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Ada makhluk jahat yang masuk ke tubuh Baekhyun, aku hanya mencoba untuk mengambil kekuatan jahat itu!" jawab Luhan singkat. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya pun tertegun dan langsung tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhan-ie..." ujar Baekhyun tulus namun Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar meskipun ia mencoba utnuk sedikit tersenyum.

" _Nde_!" balas Luhan.

"Baiklah, kita sudah tersesat sekarang! Bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini seraya mencari potongan _grafem_ itu!" dengus Kai frustasi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya untuk melihat kiranya dimana ia dan teman-temannya berada. Namun, yang ia lihat hanyalah pohon, pohon, dan pohon.

"Malam semakin larut, kita harus segera keluar dari hutan ini meskipun kita tidak mendapatkan potongan dari _grafem_ itu!" ujar Sehun, ia lebih memilih untuk tetap menjaga agar rekan kelompoknya tidak terluka dibandingkan harus mencari _grafem_ dan membuat permusuhan diantara mereka.

" _Kajja_ , kita harus mencari jalan keluar!" ajak Chanyeol ia menyambar lentera yang lilinnya sudah mati dan ia pun dengan mudah menyalakan lilin itu dengan api yang keluar dari tangannya. Chanyeol juga menghidupkan lentera milik Kai dan Sehun yang kacanya sudah pecah namun masih bisa digunakan dengan lilinnya yang masih tinggi.

"Dan kalian, jangan berjalan terlalu jauh dari kami, _okay_?" ujar Sehun pada Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo.

"Kami bisa menjaga diri kami sendiri!" sahut Kyungsoo ketus namun tak diindahkan oleh Sehun. Sehun berjalan mempimpin kemudian diikuti Kai, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tetap memilih untuk berjalan di belakang mereka.

Keenamnya kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan tanpa banyak percakapan diantara mereka. Sehun yang memimpin jalan mendeteksi setiap langkah kaki yang ia lewati, menggunakan perangsang sosok _lytari_ -nya untuk mengetahui dimana jalan keluar dari hutan itu. Kai dan Chanyeol yang berdiri bersisihan di belakang Sehun sesekali melirik ke belakang mereka untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan tetap aman dan masih mengikuti mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan tepat di belakang Kai dan Chanyeol sementara Kyungsoo juga berjalan di belakangnya dan Luhan tetap mengekori kelima rekan kelompoknya. Luhan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Kyungsoo berhenti tepat di depannya membuat Luhan berjalan menghampiri pemuda bermata bulat itu.

"Kyungsoo, ada apa?" tanya Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo terlihat kebingungan.

"Lu-luhan~dimana mereka?" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah depan yang juga tidak terdapat siapa-siapa disana. Luhan yang melihat hal sama dengan Kyungsoo pun hanya mengeryitkan keningnya bingung terlebih saat seluruh hutan kini diselimuti kabut yang sangat tebal membuat penglihatan keduanya benar-benar terganggu untuk melihat jalan tapak di hutan itu.

"Sejak kapan hutan ini berkabut?" tanya Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling hutan itu.

"Entahlah, tiba-tiba semuanya berkabut dan aku tidak melihat mereka berjalan di depanku! BAEKHYUN-IE!" seru Kyungsoo memanggil sahabat kecilnya. "BYUN BAEKHYUN!" seru Kyungsoo lagi. "Bagaimana ini, Lu?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan menemukan mereka!" gumam Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana ini? Semuanya benar-benar gelap!" Kyungsoo berputar panik dan Luhan masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Luhan menajamkan pendengarannya saat ia mendengar seperti ada yang bergerak di belakangnya begitu pula dengan Kyungsoo ia juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mendekat kearahnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo berbalik badan sehingga keduanya saling memunggungi, menunggu apa kiranya yang akan muncul dihadapan mereka.

Luhan terkesiap saat seorang pria tua dengan janggut yang panjang serta jubah hitamnya yang begitu menjuntai dan panjang, serta sayap hitamnya yang runcing. Tangan-tangan kurusnya yang tinggal tulang-belulang di balik lengan jubahnya serta tudung jubah yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga Luhan hanya bisa melihat mata segaris itu yang menatap kearahnya. _Thanatos_ , adalah sebutan bagi sosok yang kini berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan, sosok iblis yang merenggut kematian dengan damai dan sentuhan-sentuhan yang lembut menuju kematian.

Tak kalah dengan Luhan, Kyungsoo pun sama terkejutnya saat sebuah sliuet kaki kuda namun bagian atasnya adalah manusia lebih tepatnya seorang wanita cantik yang membawa panah di tangan kanannya. _Centaurides_ , sebutan untuk gabungan antara kuda dan manusia yang berwujud wanita. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya dan membuatnya tak sengaja tertabrak dengan punggung Luhan yang terlihat sama takutnya dengannya. Kyungsoo melirik sedikit kearah Luhan dan alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat _Thanatos_ mendekat kearah keduanya, Luhan lebih tepatnya.

"Luhan bagaimana ini?" bisik Kyungsoo takut bukan main. Luhan yang sama gemetarnya dengan Kyungsoo pun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa takutnya. Terlebih saat ia juga tahu makhluk apa yang berada di depannya dan di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin takut saat _Centaurides_ itu mengangkat anak panah kearahnya. Kedua mata Kyungsoo ikut mengarah pada sosok _Centaurides_ yang begitu besar, gagah, namun juga berwajah cantik. Kyungsoo terkejut saat sosok itu melepas anak panah itu kearahnya. Dan dengan gesit Kyungsoo menarik Luhan agar ikut serta menghindar dari anak panah itu.

"Bagaimana ini Lu, aku tidak mau mati di hutan ini!" gumam Kyungsoo gemetar saat ia dan Luhan berhasil bersembunyi di balik pohon besar tak jauh dari mereka.

"Kyungsoo awas!" Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo jauh darinya sedangkan ia jatuh berlawana dari tempat Kyungsoo berada. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat apa yang sedang terjadi hingga Luhan mendorongnya. Dan, ternyata _Centaurides_ yang tadi muncul di depannya kini berjalan kearahnya dan mengangkat panah tepat pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tidak ingin mati konyol di hutan ini terlebih hanya karena terbunuh oleh _Centaurides_ cantik itu, segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berlari menuju kearah sosok setengah kuda dan setengah manusia dan—

 _Set!_

Kyungsoo dengan gesit melompat ke punggung _Centaurides_ , membuatnya langsung mengerang marah karena kini Kyungsoo menungganginya dan langsung merebut panah dari tangannya dengan berani. Sosok setengah kuda itu pun berlari kesana-kemari menabrakan diri agar Kyungsoo jatuh dari punggungnya.

 _BRUK!_

" _Argh_!" erang Kyungsoo saat ia jatuh terduduk dari punggung _Centaurides_ yang kini sudah geram dan siap-siap untuk menginjaknya.

 _Krak!_

" _ARGH_!" seru Kyungsoo saat kaki _Centaurides_ itu menginjak kakinya membuat darah segar mengalir dari kaki kanannya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan segera ia mengangkat panah yang ia curi dari _Centaurides_. Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya agar panahnya tak meleset dan tepat mengenai cantik mahkluk itu.

 _Grr..._

 _Bruk!_

Kyungsoo duduk lemas ketika ia berhasil menembakkan anak panah tepat ke jantung _Centaurides_ sehingga makhluk itu seketika mengerang sakit dan ambruk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang kakinya yang tanpa henti terus mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Luhan?" pekik Kyungsoo teringat jika Luhan tak berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Luhan yang di dekati oleh sosok iblis yang ia ketahui bernama _Thanatos_. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menolong Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan kakinya seperti ini. Dan, jangan tanyakan mengenai kekuatan Kyungsoo. Karena, Kyungsoo hanya terlahir sebagai _mutant_ dengan kemampuan merubah bentuk menyerupai siapa saja layaknya bunglon. Kyungsoo sangat pandai menghindar serangan lawan tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih dari melindungi dirinya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sama dengan Baekhyun yang hanya seorang _vampire_ dengan kekuatan larinya yang begitu cepat. Itulah kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengganggu mereka karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lemah meskipun mereka selalu menjadi yang terpintar di seluruh angkatan mereka. Dan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa agar iblis itu tidak mencoba untuk membunuh Luhan di depan matanya.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _Yehet! Akhirnya, udah di update semoga lanjutannya gak mengecewakan yak ..._**

 ** _Makasih sebelumnya yang udah suport ff ini dan kasih semangat buat gue. Sebenarnya ff ini terinspirasi sama film favorite gue (Harry Potter, X-Men, Naruto, & Avatar) tapi gak sama persis ya aku cuman terinspirasi buat gabungin makhluk supranatural itu. Bayangin aja gimana jadinya kalau mereka disatuin kan keren tuh, hehe . . ._**

 ** _Dan, entah kenapa ya baru aja gue buka ig dan tl sama pencarian penuh sama berita weddingnya Song-song couple, Tao sama film barunya yang ada adegan intimnya (gue bener-bener gak nyangka :o) Luhan sama pac**-nya yang udah *-gue mute aja deh-*, dan yang satu ini entah ya itu berita hoak atau enggak, gue juga gak tahu apalagi banyak komen yang bilang itu bener lah , Always suport him ajalah apa baiknya buat Luhan, dan always be think positif for him and always suport EXO! (Maaf yeee, gue malah curhat -_-)_**

 ** _Sampai jumpa di chapter 4 minggu depan, dan sampai jumpa juga di ff "Drag Out" ..._**

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**

 ** _-Jee-_**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Mask

_Previously ..._

 _Krak!_

 _"_ _ARGH!" seru Kyungsoo saat kaki Centaurides itu menginjak kakinya membuat darah segar mengalir dari kaki kanannya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakit di kakinya dan segera ia mengangkat panah yang ia curi dari Centaurides. Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya agar panahnya tak meleset dan tepat mengenai cantik mahkluk itu._

 _Grr..._

 _Bruk!_

 _Kyungsoo duduk lemas ketika ia berhasil menembakkan anak panah tepat ke jantung Centaurides sehingga makhluk itu seketika mengerang sakit dan ambruk dihadapan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memegang kakinya yang tanpa henti terus mengeluarkan darah segar._

 _"_ _Luhan?" pekik Kyungsoo teringat jika Luhan tak berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Luhan yang di dekati oleh sosok iblis yang ia ketahui bernama Thanatos. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menolong Luhan, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan kakinya seperti ini. Dan, jangan tanyakan mengenai kekuatan Kyungsoo. Karena, Kyungsoo hanya terlahir sebagai mutan dengan kemampuan merubah bentuk menyerupai siapa saja layaknya bunglon. Kyungsoo sangat pandai menghindar serangan lawan tapi ia tidak bisa melakukan yang lebih dari itu. Sebenarnya ia sama dengan Baekhyun yang hanya seorang vampire dengan kekuatan larinya yang begitu cepat. Itulah kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengganggu mereka karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang lemah meskipun mereka selalu menjadi yang terpintar di seluruh angkatan mereka. Dan, Kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa agar iblis itu tidak mencoba untuk membunuh Luhan di depan matanya._

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

Luhan hanya bisa berdiri pasrah saat _Thanatos_ itu berjalan semakin dekat kearahnya. Keduanya saling bertatapan dan Luhan tak bisa memungkiri saat rasa takut kembali menghantui dirinya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahkan untuk lari saja rasanya kedua kaki Luhan sudah membeku kaku di tempatnya berdiri.

 ** _"_** ** _Makhluk akibat dari keserakahan semua makhluk hidup pantas untuk menjadi penerus iblis!"_** ujar _Thanatos_ , suaranya menggema di telinga Luhan dan ia semakin dekat dengan pemuda cantik itu.

Tangan tulang _Thanatos_ terulur dan seketika langsung mencekik leher Luhan hingga kedua kaki Luhan tak lagi menapak tanah.

" _Argh_ ~" erang Luhan yang membuat _Thanatos_ semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada cekikin di leher Luhan sementara kedua tangan Luhan mencoba untuk melepas tangan belulang _Thanatos_ yang begitu kuat mencekiknya.

Dan, seketika Luhan merasa seluruh jiwanya direnggut secara paksa detik itu juga. Ia juga merasakan jiwa baru yang datang dan menempati jiwanya yang lama. Tapi, Luhan mencoba untuk melawan, menggunakan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tidak membiarkan jiwa lain itu menguasai dirinya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tak akan bisa melawanku!"_** geram _Thanatos_ mengetahui dengan jelas, bahwa Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak menerima jiwa iblis yang _Thanatos_ berikan padanya.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, pandangannya mulai mengabur dan kedua kakinya mulai melemas mengakibatkan jiwa iblis yang _Thanatos_ berikan padanya perlahan-lahan melingkupi seluruh tubuh Luhan meskipun jiwanya yang asli berusaha untuk melawan. Namun, _Thanatos_ berusaha keras agar ia tidak kalah untuk membiarkan jiwa iblis yang diberikannya menguasai seluruh jiwa Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, menahan rasa sakit dan bagaimana sesaknya saat pasokan oksigennya mulai menipis. Ia berusaha keras untuk menahan kesadaran dirinya dan sesekali mencoba untuk membuka matanya. Wajah pucat Luhan membiru, mulut kecilnya membuka dan seketika keluar uap dari dalamnya.

 ** _"_** ** _Kau tidak akan menang dariku! Menyerahlah, dan jadilah Diabolos terkuat!"_** _Thanatos_ itu menyeringai dan tersenyum menang saat jiwa asli Luhan hampir bertukaran dengan jiwa iblis yang saat ini ia berikan namun, tanpa di duganya tiba-tiba saja seekor serigala melompat kearahnya membuat cekikikannya pada Luhan terlepas.

 _Bruk!_

Luhan terjatuh dan seketika pingsan, tergeletak di tanah. Sementara, sosok serigala yang menolongnya kini menggeram marah dihadapan _Thanatos_ yang tak kalah geramnya karena serigala tersebut mengganggu _ritual_ -nya pada Luhan.

 ** _"_** ** _Brengsek!"_** geramnya dan melayang kearah serigala tersebut.

" _Grr~_ " geram serigala yang langsung melompat kearahnya dan langsung mencakar wajah _Thanatos_ yang berupa wajah buruk rupa dengan separuhnya yang hancur tinggal telung-belulang.

 ** _"_** ** _ARGH!"_** seru _Thanatos_ saat serigala itu mengoyak wajahnya dengan kuku tajamnya serta mencabik-cabik tubuhnya dengan gigi taringnya.

 _Wuss~_

Dan merasa dirinya semakin terancam, _Thanatos_ itu segera pergi dan merubah dirinya menajdi asap abu agar sosok serigala itu tak bisa mengejarnya. Serigala itu masih menggeram, kemudian ia berbalik badan dan berjalan ke tempat dimana Luhan berada. Serigala itu dengan tenang mendekati Luhan dan mengusak wajah Luhan dengan wajahnya bermaksud untuk membangunkan.

"Kyungie!" dan saat ia mendengar suara rekan kelompoknya yang lain, sosok serigala yang tak lain adalah Sehun itu segera kembali ke wujud manusianya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyungsoo dengan kakinya yang bersimbah darah serta Baekhyun yang berlari kearahnya diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Baekhyun cemas, ia belum menyadari dengan keadaan kaki Kyungsoo yang terus mengucurkan darah karena Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menutupinya di depan Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku baik-baik saja. Luhan—Luhan yang dalam bahaya!" ujar Kyungsoo setenang mungkin meskipun ia merasakan kakinya yang seperti akan patah.

"Tapi ka—" Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mencium bau anyir yang berada di dekatnya saat ini. Kyungsoo yang melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba terdiam terlebih ia juga melihat Baekhyun dalam sosok _vampire_ di depannya saat ini.

"Baek~" panggil Kyungsoo, ia tahu Baekhyun tengah menahan hasratnya akan bau darah yang begitu menusuk-nusuk dan menggoda di indra penciumannya yang tajam itu.

"Kyung, kau berdarah—" lirih Baekhyun suaranya tercekat, sungguh ia sedang berperang melawan dirinya dan jiwa _vampire_ -nya untuk tidak berbuat keji pada sahabatnya hanya karena mencium bau darah yang keluar dari kaki sahabatnya. Baekhyun berjalan menjauh meskipun nalurinya ingin mendekat dan mengisap darah anyir Kyungsoo. Dan, tanpa ia sadari Baekhyun mengikuti nalurinya untuk mendekat kearah Kyungsoo yang—tiba-tiba menghilang.

" _Argh_ ~" erang Baekhyun, ia bersimpuh di tempat kosong dimana Kyungsoo berada. Gigi taringnya yang muncul dan kedua matanya yang semakin memerah juga wajahnya yang semakin pucat dan dingin belum lagi rasa marah yang begitu menggebu-gebu di dalam jiwanya.

"Baekhyun! Byun Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi berada di belakang Baekhyun mengawasi sementara Kai yang memang sudah pergi membawa Kyungsoo dengan kekuatan _teleport_ -nya. "Byun Baekhyun sadarlah!" seru Chanyeol tak sabar, ia mencoba untuk menggapai pundak Baekhyun namun ia dikejutkan dengan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya seolah ia adalah santapan makan malamnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tanda bahaya di depannya pun segera mengeluarkan apinya untuk menakuti Baekhyun dan—

" _Argh_!" Baekhyun mengerang saat ia merasakan bara api yang muncul dari telapak tangan Chanyeol untuk menakutinya dan perlahan Baekhyun mulai untuk menstabilkan kekuatannya dan kembali seperti semula.

"Kau gila, mau membunuh sahabatmu?!" sembur Chanyeol dan menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. " _Vampire_ memang kelas rendahan yang tidak pernah tahu aturan dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri mereka!" desis Chanyeol, sementara Baekhyun terengah dan masih berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Merutuki, segala sikap yang baru saja ia lakukan pada satu-satunya sahabat yang selalu ada untuknya. Chanyeol berjalan mendahului Baekhyun untuk menghampiri Sehun yang tengah menggendong Luhan di punggungnya.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Sehun mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang!" ajak Sehun yang diangguki Chanyeol. Sehun berjalan memimpin, Chanyeol di belakangnya dan Baekhyun berjalan tak jauh di belakang kedua orang yang selalu mengganggunya dan menghinanya setiap saat.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Heechul saat ia sibuk memerban kaki Kyungsoo dengan Kai yang berdiri tak jauh di ruang kesehatan untuk melihat bagaimana kondisi Kyungsoo itu.

"Entahlah, _hyung_! Semuanya begitu cepat, _Centaurides_ tiba-tiba datang di depanku dan _Thanatos_ datang di depan Luhan! Bahkan, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hutan menjadi berkabut dan mereka berempat sudah tidak ada di depanku!" jawab Kyungsoo takut. Heechul yang selesai memerban kaki Kyungsoo pun mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengelus surai Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memberika ketenangan pada salah satu adiknya itu.

"Tenanglah, kau sudah aman disini!" balas Heechul tersenyum cantik dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Tapi, itu aneh—maksudku sepanjang perjalanan aku, Sehun, Chanyeol, bahkan si Byun itu tidak melihat adanya kabut sama sekali!" sahut Kai yang juga ikut menyimak cerita Kyungsoo.

"Tapi sungguh aku tidak berbohong!" seru Kyungsoo menatap Kai sebal. Kai pun berdecak.

"Kau dan temanmu itu sangat menyusahkan. Bahkan, dia hampir menerkammu jika aku tidak segera membawamu tadi!" sinis Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membawaku, lagi pula aku tidak takut pada Baekhyun. Dia tidak pernah meminum darah semasa hidupnya. Maka dari itu, dia menjadi _vampire_ lemah! Jadi, berhenti untuk menggunjingnya!" bantah Kyungsoo yang seketika Kai terdiam dan melengos tak berniat untuk berdebat dengan Kyungsoo ataupun menatap pemuda manis bermata bulat itu.

"Tapi tunggu, kau bilang _Thanatos_? Untuk apa _Thanatos_ berada di hutan _Erythtrina_?" tanya Heechul mencoba agar Kyungsoo melupakan perdebatannya dengan Kai dan tidak membuat _mood_ Kyungsoo memburuk dengan kondisinya sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu _hyung_! Mereka tiba-tiba saja muncul di depanku dan Luhan. Dan juga, _Thanatos_ itu benar-benar mengerikan. Aku baru pertama kali ini bertemu dengan wujud _Thanatos_ secara langsung!" jawab Kyungsoo menunduk takut.

"Tapi, _Thanatos_ tidak berbuat sesuatu padamu kan?" tanya Heechul yang membuat Kyungsoo teringat akan sesuatu.

"Iya _hyung_ , _Thanatos_ itu—"

 _Brak!_

Kyungsoo menghentikan ucapannya saat ia mendengar pintu ruang kesehatan tebukan membuat Heechul dan Kai seketika menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar itu.

"Luhan?" pekik Heechul terkejut melihat Luhan terkulai lemas di punggung Sehun dan segera Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang yang terdapat di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Heechul pada Sehun yang telrihat terengah begitu pula dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di samping Kai tak jauh dari mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya _hyung_! Aku hanya melihat _Thanatos_ berbuat sesuatu padanya!" jawab Sehun nafasnya tersengal, ia berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ke tempat dimana teman-temannya berada.

Heechul memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan yang terdengar lemah. Wajahnya seketika memucat saat ia tidak mendengar detak jantung Luhan yang bersahutan dengan keras.

" _Andwae_ ~" gumam Heechul takut bukan main. Ia menoleh kearah Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun berdiri. "Bisakah salah satu dari kalian memanggil Jaejoong?" pinta Heechul terdengar frustasi.

"Baiklah _hyung_!" Baekhyun menyetujui dan ia segera berlari untuk memanggil Jaejoong sesuai dengan permintaan Heechul. Seraya menunggu kedatangan rekannya, Heechul menyiapkan segala peralatan medis, entah itu peralatan tradisional maupun modern. Heechul kembali memeriksa denyut nadi Luhan, dan ia mengeryit saat ia merasakan denyut nadinya yang normal namun jarak semenit kemudian ia tak merasakan kehadiran denyut nadi di tangan pemuda cantik yang pucat itu.

"Bagaimana ini~" desah Heechul cemas, ia terus berjalan kesana-kemari mengambil berbagai alat dan mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol serta Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jaejoong yang akhirnya datang diikuti Baekhyun yang berada di belakangnya dan tanpa diduganya juga, beberapa pengajar lainnya yang ikut serta masuk ke ruang kesehatan termasuk si tiga penguasa. Heechul yang melihat Jiyoung ikut masuk pun langsung menghampiri Jiyoung dan menatap Jiyoung nanar.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memberi tugas tanpa memperhitungkan hal bahaya terlebih dahulu?!" bentak Heechul yang membuat mereka semua bertanya-tanya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah mendekati ranjang Luhan dan memeriksa tubuh pemuda cantik itu.

"Di—"

"Luhan diserang _Thanatos_!" Kyungsoo yang menjawab dan memotong ucapan Heechul sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara pengajarnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk duduk namun gagal, dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun segera menghampiri sahabatnya dan membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

" _Thanatos_? Tidak mungkin _Thanatos_ berada di hutan _Erythrina_!" sahut Jiyoung tak percaya.

"Tapi sosok iblis itu benar-benar berada di depan mataku _hyung_! Tidak! Di depan kedua mata Luhan lebih tepatnya karena _Centaurides_ yang berada di depan mataku. Mereka tiba-tiba muncul dan menyerang kami! Dan, _Thanatos_ yang terus saja menggumamkan kata-kata menyakitkan pada Luhan!" jelas Kyungsoo menceritakan perihal yang apa yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Apa yang makhluk itu katakan pada Luhan, apa kau mendengarnya?" tanya Leeteuk. Kyungsoo tampak mengingat.

"Suaranya begitu menggema bahkan aku merasakan sakit saat mendengarnya. Dia mengatakan hal semacam— _makhluk akibat dari keserakahan lebih pantas untuk menjadi penerus iblis—_ dan juga, sesuatu seperti— _menjadi penerus diabolos terkuat_!" Kyungsoo terdiam, begitu pula dengan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu. Namun, pandangan mereka teralih pada satu sosok. Satu sosok yang sedari tadi masih dengan damai memejamkan kedua matanya dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Jika aku tidak salah perhitungan— _Thanatos_ itu sepertinya sedang menukar jiwa iblis dengan jiwa asli miliknya!" ujar Sehun memecah keheningan dan sontak semua atensi tertuju padanya. "Saat aku datang dan menyerang _Thanatos_ , aku melihat seperti ada jiwa yang keluar tapi aku tidak tahu jiwa mana yang akhirnya keluar!" lanjut Sehun.

Heechul yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan Jiyoung pun berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ranjang Luhan dengan Jaejoong yang berada di depannya.

"Denyut nadinya berdetak secara tak normal, kadang berdetak kadang juga tidak. Bahkan, sebelumnya aku mengira dia sudah tiada. Namun, sepertinya dia juga sedang berjuang di dalam dirinya sendiri!" ujar Heechul. "Tapi, kami akan berusaha untuk membangunkannya dan memastikan keadaannya. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya mati seperti ini!"

"Sebaiknya kalian semua beristirahat!" titah Jaejoong merujuk pada Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan tanpa banyak bicara sementara Baekhyun masih berdiri di samping ranjang Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung_ , bolehkah aku disini menemani Kyungsoo?" pinta Baekhyun. Heechul berfikir sejenak.

"Akan lebih baik kau beristirahat di kamarmu, Baekhyuna. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kami akan menjaga Kyungi dan Luhan!" balas Heechul membuat Baekhyun enggan untuk menuruti permintaan Heechul.

"Istirahatlah Baek, aku sudah baik-baik saja. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi!" lanjut Kyungsoo seraya memegang tangan Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti lelah!" Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur sendiri malam ini—tapi, berjanjilah saat besok pagi aku datang kau harus sudah membaik, _arraseo_?" pinta Baekhyun yang langsung diangguki oleh Kyungsoo. "Aku pamit dulu, _hyung_!" Baekhyun undur diri dan segera meninggalkan ruang kesehatan menyisakan para pengajarnya yang masih mengelilingi Luhan serta Kyungsoo yang sudah berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

"Istirahatlah Kyung, aku akan menutup gordennya agar kau tidak merasa terganggu!" Jaejoong menutup gorden yang membatasi ranjang Kyungsoo dan ranjang Luhan membuat Kyungsoo hanya diam menurut dan kini, ia hanya seorang diri dengan para pengajarnya yang lain yang masih berdiri mengelilingi Luhan.

 _"_ _Aku harap—tidak terjadi sesuatu padamu!"_ batin Kyungsoo, sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolong Luhan saat berada di hutan tadi bersamanya.

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

 _Luhan berjalan menapak jalan yang dipenuhi batu krikil dengan kaki telanjangnya. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada tempat asing yang seluruhnya berawarna putih sama seperti baju yang ia kenakan. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok berjubah hitam di depannya yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sosok yang mirip sekali dengannya meskipun ada perbedaan jelas yang tertera dari sosok di depannya. Bagaimana wajah cantik itu terpancar tanpa goresan luka sedikitpun. Kedua matanya yang bening dan senyumnya yang menawan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang saat ini yang terlihat pucat dan tak terawat. Belum lagi, setiap bekas luka, memar, bahkan kissmark yang masih tercetak jelas di beberapa bagian tubuhnya._

 _Sosok hitam yang berwujud Luhan itu menghentikan langkahnya tepat sekitar lima langkah di depan sosok putih yang juga berwujud Luhan. Sosok hitam itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan sosok putih berwujud Luhan seolah mengajaknya untuk ikut bersamanya. Luhan yang berwujud sosok putih itu baru saja hendak menerima uluran tangan si sosok hitam namun ia dikejutkan saat seekor serigala yang entah datang darimana dan menyerang si sosok hitam di depan matanya. Serigala itu terus mencabik-cabik si sosok hitam dengan gigi tarinyanya yang tajam juga cakar-cakarnya yang tajam hingga sosok hitam itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja._

 _Seperginya sosok hitam yang berwujud Luhan, serigala itu berjalan mendekati Luhan yang masih berdiri terpaku menatapnya. Serigala itu semakin mendekat hingga sampai tepat berada di depan Luhan berdiri. Luhan berjongkok, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus kepala serigala itu. Dan, tanpa sadar kedua mata Luhan menatap kedua mata sang serigala yang juga tengah menatapnya._

 _Luhan terperanjat saat serigala itu tiba-tiba berubah wujud menjadi sosok pemuda tampan yang ia tahu betul siapa pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya._

 _"_ _S-Sehun?" pekik Luhan terkejut dan menatap pemuda tampan yang tak lain memang adalah Oh Sehun itu._

 _Sehun menatap Luhan datar dan tak berniat untuk mengatakan sepatah kata pun padanya. Luhan mengerjapkan kedua matanya saat ia melihat orang-orang di belakang Sehun tiba-tiba muncul, bersamaan dengan satu persatu orang yang sebagian ada yang dikenalnya dan sebagian adalah orang asing baginya. Dan, tanpa ia sadari orang-orang yang mengelilinginya semakin bertambah._

 _Namun, semuanya tiba-tiba lenyap saat sosok berjubah hitam datang berbondong-bondong dan menyerang semua orang. Luhan terkesiap, namun Sehun tetap diam di depannya menatapnya dingin._

 _Luhan gemetar ketakutan melihat sosok berjubah hitam itu semakin banyak mnedekat kearahnya dan sontak ingin melenyapkan dirinya. Kedua tangan Luhan terkepal, Luhan memejamkan kedua matanya, keringat dingin mulai mengucur di wajah cantiknya. Terlebih ia semakin merasakan hawa jahat mendekati dirinya._

 _"_ _Luhan?"_

 _Dan Luhan tersentak saat ia mendengar suara seseorang memanggilnya dengan lembut meskipun ada sirat kecemasan di dalamnya._

 _"_ _Xi Luhan?"_

 _Luhan tetap enggan membuka kedua matanya meskipun suara itu terus memanggil namanya tanpa henti._

 _"_ _Luhan?!"_

Luhan membuka kedua matanya dan terperanjat menyadari bahwa kini ada wajah Jaejoong dan Heechul yang berada di kanan-kirinya dan menatapanya cemas.

"Luhan, kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Luhan menelan salivanya gusar. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya dan baru menyadari jika kini ia sudah berada di ruang kesehatan bersama Jaejoong dan Heechul yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Aku—"

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Heechul memotong ucapan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, kami semua sangat mencemaskanmu karena kau tidak kunjung bangun~" lega Jaejoong seraya mengelus surai Luhan lembut.

"Memangnya aku sudah berapa jam tidak bangun?" tanya Luhan, suaranya serak khas seperti orang baru bangun tidur pada umumnya.

"Minumlah dulu, kau pasti haus!" titah Heechul ia memberikan segelas air putih pada Luhan. Luhan tidak menolak dan menegak setengah air di dalam gelas itu.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Heechul dan Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Kau sudah seminggu tidak siuman."

"Seminggu?" ulang Luhan tak percaya. Heechul dan Jaejoong mengangguk bersamaan.

" _Ya_ , dan beberapa menit lalu kau mengalami kejang hebat dan seluruh tubuhmu yang banjir keringat. Kami semua berusaha untuk membangunkanmu selama seminggu penuh ini, tapi tak satu pun dari kami semua berhasil!" lanjut Jaejoong. Luhan terdiam. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong ingin memastikan karena selama seminggu Luhan berada di ruang kesehatan tak banyak yang Heechul dan Jaejoong lakukan karena Luhan tak menderita luka atau sakit apapun membuat mereka bingung bagaimana caranya untuk membangunkan kembali pemuda cantik itu.

"Aku baik!" jawab Luhan singkat.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu! Dan, Joongi kau harus beritahu Leeteuk dan yang lain!" titah Heechul yang diangguki oleh Jaejoong dan segera bergegas meninggalkan Heechul bersama dengan Luhan. "Kau tunggu sebentar, _nde_?" ujar Heechul ia juga bergegas untuk menyiapkan makan bagi Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan benar-benar seorang diri disini.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya. Ingatannya tertuju pada kejadian malam itu dimana sosok iblis _Thanatos_ yang mencekiknya dan hendak menukar jiwanya dengan jiwa iblis yang akan _Thanatos_ berikan padanya. Luhan mendengus, ia tak pernah membayangkan akan bertemu hal semacam itu di dalam hidupnya. Belum lagi, suara-suara _Thanatos_ yang tanpa henti terus menggema di gendang telinganya membuatnya ingin sekali menulikan telinganya sendiri agar ia tak mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan itu lagi.

Oh, ayolah sekeji-kejinya dirinya. Serendah-rendahnya dirinya, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi sejahat iblis sehingga ia bisa menyakiti orang lain. Karena ia tahu betul bagaimana rasanya disakiti ataupun dibenci. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha keras untuk melawan segala hal yang menyangkut kebejatan makhluk apapun yang berniat untuk merubah dirinya meskipun ia harus berakhir lemah tak berdaya seperti ini.

"Luhan?" panggil Leeteuk membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia terkejut saat semua pengajarnya berkumpul di depannya entah sejak kapan. Ketara sekali ekspresi mereka yang kelewat cemas bercampur senang melihat Luhan yang sudah membuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ryeowook, yang rupanya sudah berada di samping kirinya. Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku baik!" jawab Luhan singkat namun tentu saja belum cukup puas untuk mereka.

"Maaf tuan-tuan, aku harap kalian menunda dulu sesi pertanyaannya—sang pasien harus mengisi energinya terlebih dahulu!" interupsi Heechul yang menyeruak diantara mereka seraya kedua tangannya yang membawa nampan yang berisi bubur serta segelas ramuan yang ia buat beberapa menit lalu. " _Jja_ , makanlah terlebih dahulu!" ujar Heechul ia meletakkan nampan di atas nakas yang berada di samping ranjang yang Luhan tempati, niatnya untuk membantu Luhan duduk bersandar di ranjangnya namun ia kalah cepat dengan Ryeowook yang sudah membantu Luhan untuk duduk bersandar. Heechul tersenyum dan kembali meraih nampan yang tadi ia bawa. Ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang Luhan untuk menyuapi pemuda cantik itu.

"Buka mulutmu~" titah Heechul lembut seraya menyodorkan sesendok bubut di depan mulut Luhan. Namun, Luhan tak langsung menerima suapan Heechul karena kedua matanya kini menatap takut-takut pada semua pengajarnya yang berkumpul di depannya dan menatapnya intens membuat Luhan tak nyaman karenanya. Luhan menunduk takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heechul. Luhan menarik nafas.

" _Mianhae_ ~aku tidak terbiasa makan di depan orang banyak." Lirih Luhan, suaranya benar-benar pelan namun masih bisa mereka dengar dengan jelas.

" _Ah_ ~begitu, kalau begitu bisa kalian keluar terlebih dahulu? Aku akan memanggil kalian jika sudah selesai!" ujar Heechul, mereka semua menurut hingga menyisakan Heechul dan Luhan berada di ruang kesehatan itu, hanya berdua. Heechul pun mulai menyuapi Luhan, dan Luhan menerima suapan Heechul tanpa banyak berkata.

" _Oya_ , aku lupa bertanya apa—Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhan akhirnya membuka mulut setelah suapan kelima. Heechul tersenyum.

"Dia pulih lebih cepat. Bahkan, dia sudah kembali ke kamarnya tiga hari yang lalu!" jawab Heechul. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Suapan terakhir, setelah itu kau harus minum ramuan ini! Aku membuat ramuan ini dengan tanganku sendiri, ramuan ini sangat berguna untuk menjaga staminamu!" Heechul menyuapi sendok terkahir dan setelah itu ia menyodorkan segelas ramuan yang ia buat pada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dan meminum ramuan itu sampai habis. " _Aigoo_ ~kau benar-benar anak yang penurut!" Heechul mengacak surai hitam Luhan, gemas.

"Jadi, sekarang—kau ingin aku memanggilkan mereka atau tidak?" tanya Heechul. Luhan berfikir sejenak.

"Mungkin, satu dari mereka tidak masalah. Tapi, aku sedikit merasa tidak nyaman jika banyak orang di sekitarku!" jawab Luhan. Heechul mengangguk paham, ia hendak berdiri meninggalkan Luhan namun ia kembali dan menatap Luhan ingin tahu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Heechul lembut dan Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Kenapa, kau tidak pernah memanggil kami ' _hyung_ '?" Luhan terdiam, sungguh ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia sendiri tidak pernah memanggil para pengajarnya dengan sebutan _'hyung'_.

"Aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku inginkan, bukan apa yang orang lain inginkan!" jawab Luhan telak dan Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil, merasa tertarik.

"Baiklah, kau istirahatlah. Aku akan memanggil salah satu dari mereka!" Heechul mengelus surai Luhan dan ia segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan ranjang Luhan.

" _Gomawo_ —!" Heechul menghentikan langkahnya setelah ia mendengar suara Luhan tercekat mengatakan sesuatu padanya. "—Heechul _hyung_ ~" Heechul tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya serta terkejutnya saat Luhan memanggilnya _'hyung'_ untuk pertama kalinya. Heechul berbalik badan dan tersenyum cantik pada Luhan, ia mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak masalah, adik kecil!" balas Heechul, ia berlari riang meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa dengan panggilan itu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Heechul, menyenangkan orang lain itu tidak ada salahnya kan?

Setelah Heechul meninggalkannya seorang diri di ruang kesehatan selama lima belas menit lamanya, Luhan yang masih duduk bersandar di ranjang sempat bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang akan masuk menemuinya dan entah apa yang akan mereka tanyakan padanya. Jujur saja, Luhan juga tidak tahu kenapa sebagian orang selalu ingin tahu mengenai dirinya sementara Luhan sendiri masih belum terlalu mengenali dirinya sendiri.

 _Cklek!_

Luhan menoleh saat ia mendengar suara pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, dan menampakkan sosok yang ia ketahui adalah kepala sekolah dari sekolah ini, Park Jungsoo atau Leeteuk lebih tepatnya. Leeteuk berjalan tenang mendekati Luhan yang masih terdiam kaku di tempatnya, meskipun Leeteuk sudah benar-benar berada di depannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Leeteuk. Luhan mengangguk kaku. "Apa yang terjadi di hutan itu?" tanya Leeteuk tanpa basa-basi, sementara Luhan tampak mengingat.

"Kejadiannya sangat cepat, aku tidak begitu mengingatnya!" jawab Luhan berbohong. Sebenarnya ia masih ingat semuanya dengan jelas.

"Benarkah? Untung saja, Kyungsoo sempat menceritakannya pada kami!" Leeteuk tersenyum meskipun ia tahu jika Luhan tengah mengelabuhi dirinya.

"Benarkah?" Luhan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Leeteuk mengulas senyum. "Lalu, untuk apa kau masih ingin bicara padaku?" tanya Luhan tenang. Leeteuk berfikir sejenak.

"Kami sangat cemas saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa ada jiwa dalam dirimu yang keluar~" ujar Leeteuk, Luhan nampak mencoba mengingat.

"Sehun?" ulang Luhan ragu menyebut satu nama asing. Leeteuk mengangguk. "Sosok serigala itu—adalah Sehun?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Sehun adalah separuh _elves_ dan separuh _mutan_. Jiwa _elves_ -nya adalah _lytari_!" jawab Leeteuk, Luhan terdiam.

 _"_ _Apakah itu sebabnya dia muncul dalam pikiranku?"_ batin Luhan merasa berhutang budi pada Sehun.

"Jadi, apa kau hanya ingin memastikan?" tanya Luhan cakap, dan Leeteuk hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kami tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu!" jawab Leeteuk. Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku, tapi kau tenang saja aku baik-baik saja dan jiwa iblis itu yang keluar. _Thanatos_ gagal menukar jiwaku dengan jiwa iblis yang ia berikan padaku!" jawab Luhan tenang.

"Syukurlah, aku lega mendengarnya~" ujar Leeteuk menarik nafas lega.

"Jadi, apakah aku boleh kembali ke kamarku?" tanya Luhan. Leeteuk mengangguk menyetujui.

"Heechul tadi berpesan kau sudah pulih dan kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu!"

" _Kamsahamnida_ ~" gumam Luhan formal, ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri tepat di depan Leeteuk.

"Jika kau masih merasakan sakit, kau bisa katakan pada kami, _arraseo_?" pesan Leeteuk, Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi ia segera pergi dari ruang kesehatan itu.

Leeteuk menatap punggung Luhan yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Ia mencoba berkali-kali untuk menerobos memasuki kinerja otak Luhan, dan berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Leeteuk mendengus. Ia sudah melakukan segala cara untuk mendekati Luhan, bahkan ia sampai berpura-pura untuk mengalah pada pemuda cantik itu. Dan, sampai kapan ia harus mempertahankan batas mengalahnya jika semuanya sudah menipis? Bisa-bisa ia tidak bisa menahan diri dan memaksa Luhan untuk membuka pikirannya. Tidak-tidak! Ia tidak mungkin berperilaku ceroboh. Ia harus mempertimbangkan segalanya dengan matang.

"Siapa yang melindunginya?" gumam Leeteuk, ia memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar atas masalah yang kini tengah ia hadapi. Tapi buntu, tidak ada jalan keluar yang muncul di otaknya membuat Leeteuk mengerang frustasi.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Cklek!_

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya yang tempati bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan menghela nafas lega mengetahui bahwa kamarnya dalam keadaan kosong. Ia tebak, pasti Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sedang sibuk bersama dengan _hoobae_ mereka.

 _Sret!_

Luhan membuka gorden kamarnya yang tertutup serta membuka jendela kamarnya. Luhan merenggangkan lengan ototnya seraya menghirup udara segar dari angin siang menjelang sore dengan langit yang tampaknya berawan. Luhan berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju ranjang tidurnya, tangannya membuka laci nakas yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Kemudian, ia meraih sebuah kunci yang diberikan Jaejoong beberapa waktu lalu yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali. Luhan menggenggam kunci itu dengan tangan kirinya, erat.

"Mungkin—ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakan kunci ini~" gumam Luhan menyakinkan dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada di tempat ini. Aku harus menemukan asal-usul silsilah keluargaku dan pergi ke China," Luhan memasukkan kunci yang ia pegang di saku mantel yang ia letakkan di ujung ranjangnya. Luhan mengenakan mantel itu dan bersiap keluar. Ia berniat untuk menyelesaikan urusannya saat malam datang nanti. Ia tidak bisa berlarut-larut di tempat ini, karena dimana pun ia berada semuanya adalah sama baginya. Sama-sama berbahaya untuknya. Jadi, ia tidak bisa menetap terlalu lama di suatu tempat meskipun tempat itu aman bagi orang lain—tapi tidak bagi dirinya.

Luhan memasukkan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel yang ia kenakan. Langkah kakinya menelusuri setiap koridor kastil dimana masih banyak orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya, mengingat sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Luhan yang memang sebenarnya ada kelas sebentar lagi, ia tidak berniat sama sekali untuk ikut kelas yang berisi pelajaran-pelajaran tak bermutu menurutnya. Luhan berjalan melewati taman yang berada di belakang kastil dimana pasti banyak para siswa menghabiskan waktu mereka disana. Termasuk, beberapa orang yang satu kelas dengannya.

"Sehun, Sehun! Bukankah itu Luhan?" ujar Chanyeol menunjuk sosok pemuda cantik yang masih dengan wajah pucatnya berjalan sekitar 200 meter di depannya. Sehun yang merasa Chanyeol memanggilnya dan menunjuk sesuatu, seketika pandangannya langsung tertuju pada objek yang tengah mengalihkan atensi sahabatnya itu. Sehun memincingkan matanya melihat sosok cantik yang ia tolong seminggu yang lalu berkeliaran di depannya.

"Dia sudah sadar?" Kai yang ikut memandang kearah yang Chanyeol tunjuk sebelumnya, ikut bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya.

" _Woah_ , kenapa _hyungdeul_ tidak memberitahu kita? Selama seminggu keita bergilir menjaganya dan sekarang? Dia berkeliaran seolah sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya!" desis Chanyeol tak menyangkan dengan perilaku Luhan yang terlihat tenang dan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana? Kita harus menghampiri siapa? Dia atau _hyungdeul_?" tanya Kai pada Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memandang Luhan yang tengah memandang pohon _mapple_ yang berdiri kokoh di depan pemuda cantik itu berdiri. Atau justru atensi Sehun tertuju pada dua orang pemuda yang selalu ia ganggu yang juga tengah menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi sama terkejutnya dengannya. Secara kebetulan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo juga berdiri tak jauh dari Luhan berada. Dan, jika diukur mungkin jarak antara Luhan dengan Baekhyun-Kyungsoo dan Sehun-Kai-Chanyeol adalah sama membentuk garis lurus dengan Luhan yang berada di titik tengahnya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bertatapan dengan Sehun dan kedua sahabatnya. Tatapan mereka sama terkejutnya melihat Luhan berdiri di depan mereka dalam keadaan jauh dari kata baik, mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang baru saja pemuda cantik itu alami seminggu yang lalu.

Sementara Luhan, sosok yang sedari tadi tanpa ia sadari tengah diam-diam diawasi, tetap pada posisinya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia berhenti sejenak di depan pohon _mapple_ yang berada di depannya. Luhan menatap pohon itu seolah ia memiliki kenangan tersendiri dengan pohon cantik itu, meskipun pohon di depannya bukanlah pohon yang sama, yang pernah ia kenal. Luhan menghela nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kolam ikan yang berada di pusat taman. Dimana satu-satunya tempat yang selalu sepi, entah karena apa. Sekaligus satu-satunya tempat yang rutin ia kunjungi selama ia berada di kastil itu.

Luhan berjongkok disisi tegel kolam. Memandangi ikan-ikan yang berenang dengan bebasnya tanpa beban, membuatnya iri melihatnya. Luhan mendengus.

"Jangan sedih karena sebentar lagi, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi kalian~" lirih Luhan, tersenyum cantik dan menatap kearah semua ikan yang berenang kesana-kemari.

"Luhan-ssi?" panggil seseorang mengalihkan atensi Luhan pada ikan-ikan yang berenang di kolam. Luhan menoleh namun tak merubah posisinya untuk menyambut orang asing yang baru saja menyapanya. Luhan menatap sosok pemuda tanpa berniat untuk membalas panggilannya beberapa detik yang lalu. "Aku kemari ingin memberikan ini padamu!" ujarnya memberikan sebuah buku tulis pada Luhan. Luhan menerima buku itu dan meneliti buku itu sejenak.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Luhan datar. Pemuda itu diam sejenak.

"Dari Ryeowook _hyung_ , itu serangkaian tugas yang harus kau kerjakan sebelum menghadapi ujian bulan depan!" jawabnya, Luhan mengangguk.

" _Kamsahamnida_!" balas Luhan datar, pemuda itu pun mengangguk sebelum akhirnya pergi dari hadapan Luhan.

Luhan membuka buku tulis itu, matanya memincing melihat banyak tulisan tangan yang terlihat berbeda satu sama lain. Kedua bola matanya bergerak, bergilir membaca setiap rentetan tulisan yang tertera di depannya. Mulai dari tugas dari pelajaran Ramalan, yang diajar oleh Shim Changmin. Pelajaran Telepati, oleh Cho Kyuhyun. Pelajaran Mitologi oleh Seungri. Kemudian, Ilmu Semu oleh Choi Minho. Ramuan yang diajar oleh Heechul dan lain sebagainya.

"Asal muasal _vampire China_?" gumam Luhan yang sedang membaca tugas dari pelajaran Sejarah yang diajarkan oleh Shindong. "Apa aku harus mengerjakan semua tugas ini?" pikir Luhan, ia membalikkan lembar selanjutnya dan tibalah matanya pada tulisan tugas untuk Pengendalian Ilmu Hitam yang diajarkan oleh Ryeowook dan Taekwoon.

 _Buk!_

Dengan kasar, Luhan menutup buku tulis itu dan berdecak.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan semua tugas ini? Lagi pula, ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan!" Luhan meremat buku yang ada di tangannya, berharap bahwa harinya di kastil itu cepat berlalu dan setidaknya ia bisa cepat keluar dari kastil itu setelah menemukan apa yang menjadi tujuan awalnya ia masih berada di tempat tersebut.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Brak!_

"Oh Sehun! Dimana sopan santunmu!" seru Heechul geram melihat Sehun yang membuka ruang kerja para pengajarnya dengan kasar yang kebetulan tengah berkumpul dihadapannya. Sehun menatap para _hyung_ -nya itu satu persatu diikuti Chanyeol dan Kai yang berdiri di belakang tak jauh darinya, bahkan entah sejak kapan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ikut serta berada di belakang mereka dan menatap para pengajarnya penuh intimidasi.

"Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat?" tanya Seungri heran.

"Sejak makhluk itu berada disini!" desis Sehun sarkas.

"Makhluk apa maksudmu?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Makhluk rendah dan hina yang sudah kehilangan harga dirinya!" lanjut Sehun dingin.

"OH SEHUN!" seru Yunho merasa jika omongan Sehun sudah kelewat kasar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan darinya?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut dan menengahi perdebatan pelik antara teman sekelasnya dan pengajarnya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Heechul balik bertanya membuat Sehun, Chanyeol, Kai, Baekhyun bahkan Kyungsoo berdecak sabar.

"Kenapa kalian membiarkannya keluar dari ruang kesehatan tanpa memberitahu kami?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabar.

"Kami bergilir untuk menjaganya dan menunggunya siuman setiap pagi hingga malam tapi dengan mudahnya kalian membiarkannya pergi tanpa memberitahu kami?!" lanjut Kai, emosinya yang sudah mendidih sejak melihat Luhan berkeliaran di depannya.

"Dan lebih buruknya meskipun kalian tidak mengatakan alasan yang spesifik pada kami—kalian semua terus saja memohon agar kami mengawasinya!" balas Chanyeol ikut menyerang semua _hyung_ -nya yang masih diam dan mendengar segala bentuk protesan mereka.

"Kalian menganggapnya seperti alat. Kalian sama saja seperti mereka yang mengincarnya dan _'menidurinya'_!" sarkas Kyungsoo kasar membuat para pengajarnya itu tergelak tak menyangka jika mereka harus mendengar sindiran keras dari murid-murid kesayangan mereka.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?" tanya Jiyoung setelah kelima adiknya itu kehabisan kata-kata dan tak lagi melanjutkan kata-kata protes mereka masing-masing.

"Jika kita tidak membiarkannya disini, mungkin dia sudah menjadi bahan percobaan _diabolos_!" ujar Leeteuk yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sedari tadi hanya diam menyimak.

"Dan kenapa dia harus berada disini?" tanya Sehun menantang. "Apa keuntungan bagi kita jika dia berada di tempat ini? Bahkan, kalian langsung menempatkannya di kelas tahap akhir! Kalian tidak pernah berniat untuk memberikan pelajaran padanya sejak awal. Karena, kalian hanya ingin dia berada disini dan menjadi perisai untuk sekolah ini! Dari awal, kalian mencarinya untuk membuktikan bahwa kita semua siap kapan saja jika para _diabolos_ itu tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang, atau berniat untuk mengambil adik-adik kami dan menjadikan mereka sebagai budak mereka. Kalian sama saja menjadikannya sebagai bahan kelinci percobaan!"

"Kenapa kalian malah menjadi salah sangka pada kami?" Jaejoong menatap Sehun tak suka yang seketika langsung Sehun balas dengan tatapan tajam miliknya.

" _Hyung_ —tidakkah kalian tahu jika keberadaannya disini juga membahayakan dirinya dan juga kita semua?" tanya Baekhyun tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa kecemasannya. "Jika kemarin _Thanatos_ yang tak pernah muncul di lingkungan sekolah kita saja bisa muncul dihadapannya, bagaimana dengan makhluk asuhan _diabolos_ yang lain? Kalian terlalu mengambil banyak resiko tanpa memikirkan dampaknya pada orang lain! Bagaimana jika makhluk serupa _Thanatos_ tiba-tiba juga muncul di kastil ini dan menampakkan dirinya dihadapan adik-adik kita? Itu terlalu membahayakan!"

"Lalu, apa mau kalian?" tanya Leeteuk menyerah, sejujurnya ia sudah buntu dengan permasalahan yang selalu muncul akibat satu orang yang keberadaannya entah untuk apa dan kenapa selalu menyulut emosi semua orang.

"Pindahkan dia di kelas pemula, _hyung_!" pinta Sehun melembut.

"Kau bercanda?!" seru Jiyoung tak terima. "Dia bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya lebih baik dari kalian. Dia juga bisa mengontrol semua cakra yang ada dalam dirinya. Bahkan, dia bisa membatasi antara setiap _power_ yang ia miliki dengan sisi alaminya. Itulah kenapa kami semua langsung memasukkan ke tahap akhir. Tidak ada yang harus ia pelajari dari awal karena secara alamiah, ia sudah mahir dalam segala hal!"

"Bukankah kalian ingin membuka pikirannya?" tanya Sehun tersenyum miring. Para pengajarnya pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. "Di kelas pemula, bukankah ada pelajaran wajib untuk membuka pikiran kita agar jauh dari kekuatan iblis?" lanjut Sehun menyeringai.

"Jadi, itu maksudmu bersikeras agar ia berada di kelas pemula?" tanya Yunho tertarik dengan rencana Sehun.

"Kelas pemula adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dimana kita bisa diam-diam membuka pikirannya tanpa ia ketahui, dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui semua yang menyangkut tentang dirinya hingga kekuatannya. Dan dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk menyakinkannya untuk berada di tempat ini!" lanjut Sehun.

"Aku kira, kalian tidak menyetujui keberadaannya disini. Kalian semua selalu menentang kami!" salut Changmin menatap kelima murid kesayangannya yang hanya berekspresi diam.

"Kami memang tidak suka keberadaannya. Tapi, kami juga tidak bisa memungkiri rencana kalian untuk menjadikannya _'perisai'_ dari para _diabolos_!" balas Kai malas.

"Bagaimana pun juga kami tetap memikirkan tugas yang kalian berikan pada kami!" sahut Kyungsoo angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kami mohon jangan menutupi apapun mengenai dirinya. Kami sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk mengawasinya diam-diam bahkan kami rela harus bekerja sama dengan mereka bertiga!" ujar Baekhyun tenang.

"Kalian hampir membuat kami jantungan!" desah Heechul lega.

"Kami hanya memberi peringatan pada kalian," canda Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Aigoo_ ~lihatlah sekarang—kalian benar-benar sudah berani mempermainkan kami ya?" sebal Seungri menatap kelima muridnya yang hanya mengulas senyum kecil diikuti kekehan canda dari beberapa pengajarnya.

Dan, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang pemuda cantik yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang entah kenapa harus menetes setelah ia mendengar rencana yang menyangkut mengenai dirinya. Ya! Pemuda cantik yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu ruang pengajarnya itu adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meremat buku tulis yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan padanya.

Luhan, pemuda cantik yang tanpa sengaja menguping dalam diam menarik nafas mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan dalam dirinya. Luhan mendengus. Bahkan, di saat ada orang-orang baik yang hadir di depannya apakah mereka juga termasuk orang keji yang selalu menginginkan dirinya? Mengincar dirinya? Seharusnya ia tahu, keberadaannya di tempat itu memang bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mereka menginginkannya dan membutuhkannya, namun kemudian setelah semua selesai mereka akan membuangnya. Luhan bisa menebak hal semacam itu pasti akan terjadi dalam hidupnya karena memang itulah siklus hidup yang memang harus ia hadapi.

Luhan melangkah menjauh dari pintu itu sebelum ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Luhan bertekad, malam ini ia harus sudah keluar dari kastil ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka semua.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Makasih sebelumnya yang udah ngorekso typo di chapter sebelumnya. Aku lupa, padahal udah beberapa kali aku cek sebelum publish tapi masih aja ada yang kelewat. Dan, semoga ini lanjutannya gak mengecewakan ya...  
_

 _Dan, maaf buat reader-nim semua mungkin aku gak bisa mastiin buat update seminggu sekali karena akhir-akhir ini aku agak sibuk. Tapi, aku usahakan. Terima kasih udah mau baca dan nyempetin waktu kalian. Terima kasih udah suport ff ini, see you in next chapter..._

 _I'am sorry for typo :)_

 ** _-Jee-_**


	5. Chapter 5 : The Forbidden Library

_Previously . . ._

 _"_ _Bukankah kalian ingin membuka pikirannya?" tanya Sehun tersenyum miring. Para pengajarnya pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik. "Di kelas pemula, bukankah ada pelajaran wajib untuk membuka pikiran kita agar jauh dari kekuatan iblis?" lanjut Sehun menyeringai._

 _"_ _Jadi, itu maksudmu bersikeras agar ia berada di kelas pemula?" tanya Yunho tertarik dengan rencana Sehun._

 _"_ _Kelas pemula adalah satu-satunya kesempatan dimana kita bisa diam-diam membuka pikirannya tanpa ia ketahui, dengan begitu kita bisa mengetahui semua yang menyangkut tentang dirinya hingga kekuatannya. Dan dengan begitu akan lebih mudah bagi kita untuk menyakinkannya untuk berada di tempat ini!" lanjut Sehun._

 _"_ _Aku kira, kalian tidak menyetujui keberadaannya disini. Kalian semua selalu menentang kami!" salut Changmin menatap kelima murid kesayangannya yang hanya berekspresi diam._

 _"_ _Kami memang tidak suka keberadaannya. Tapi, kami juga tidak bisa memungkiri rencana kalian untuk menjadikannya 'perisai' dari para diabolos!" balas Kai malas._

 _"_ _Bagaimana pun juga kami tetap memikirkan tugas yang kalian berikan pada kami!" sahut Kyungsoo angkat bicara._

 _"_ _Jadi, kami mohon jangan menutupi apapun mengenai dirinya. Kami sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk mengawasinya diam-diam bahkan kami rela harus bekerja sama dengan mereka bertiga!" ujar Baekhyun tenang._

 _"_ _Kalian hampir membuat kami jantungan!" desah Heechul lega._

 _"_ _Kami hanya memberi peringatan pada kalian," canda Chanyeol terkekeh._

 _"_ _Aigoo~lihatlah sekarang—kalian benar-benar sudah berani mempermainkan kami ya?" sebal Seungri menatap kelima muridnya yang hanya mengulas senyum kecil diikuti kekehan canda dari beberapa pengajarnya._

 _Dan, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang pemuda cantik yang mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka dari awal. Pemuda cantik itu menunduk, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan air matanya yang entah kenapa harus menetes setelah ia mendengar rencana yang menyangkut mengenai dirinya. Ya! Pemuda cantik yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu ruang pengajarnya itu adalah sosok yang sedari tadi menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meremat buku tulis yang beberapa waktu lalu diberikan padanya._

 _Luhan, pemuda cantik yang tanpa sengaja menguping dalam diam menarik nafas mencoba untuk mencari ketenangan dalam dirinya. Luhan mendengus. Bahkan, di saat ada orang-orang baik yang hadir di depannya apakah mereka juga termasuk orang keji yang selalu menginginkan dirinya? Mengincar dirinya? Seharusnya ia tahu, keberadaannya di tempat itu memang bukanlah tanpa alasan. Mereka menginginkannya dan membutuhkannya, namun kemudian setelah semua selesai mereka akan membuangnya. Luhan bisa menebak hal semacam itu pasti akan terjadi dalam hidupnya karena memang itulah siklus hidup yang memang harus ia hadapi._

 _Luhan melangkah menjauh dari pintu itu sebelum ada orang lain yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Luhan bertekad, malam ini ia harus sudah keluar dari kastil ini dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka semua._

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

 _Cklek!_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka dan menampikkan sosok Luhan yang entah darimana, dan baru kembali saat jam tidur mulai berdentang.

"Luhan, kau darimana saja?" tanya Baekhyun cemas dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang berjalan mengabaikannya menuju ranjang miliknya.

" _Nde_ , kenapa kau tak mengikuti kelas sore, hari ini?" Kyungsoo ikut menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di depan Luhan, tepatnya diatas ranjang miliknya. "Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Luhan menarik nafas dan mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Aku—baik-baik saja!" jawab Luhan pelan. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk duduk di samping Luhan dan mengelus surai pemuda cantik itu lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut kelas hari ini? Semua orang mencarimu, apa benar kau sudah membaik?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Luhan diam sejenak, ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan menepis tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku sedikit tidak enak badan, maka dari itu aku tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Dan ya—aku sudah membaik!" jawab Luhan menyakinkan.

"Baiklah, apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. Luhan kembali diam, namun bisa mereka lihat bahwa Luhan menggeleng samar.

" _Kajja_ , kita makan sekarang! Kami sengaja untuk menunggumu agar kita makan malam bersama." Ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan, Luhan menurut dan membiarkan Baekhyun membawanya diikuti Kyungsoo yang mengekor.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Selamat makan!" seru Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bersamaan saat hidangan makan malam sudah berada di depan mereka meskipun aula makan mulai sepi, mengingat bahwa ini sudah memasuki jam tidur malam.

Luhan makan dengan tenang mengabaikan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang saling berebut makanan di depannya. Bahkan, sejujurnya Luhan tidak berniat untuk memakan makan malamnya. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan hingga ia tak sadar jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya menatapnya yang sedang melamun dengan tangannya yang hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan, ingin sekali mereka menegur Luhan dan bertanya hal apa yang mengganggu pemuda cantik itu. Akan tetapi, mereka tahu—mereka tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

 _Sret!_

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terkejut mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di samping kiri kanan Luhan, serta Kai yang duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Namun, tak juga membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya dengan kedatangan ketiga pemuda tampan itu. Ia masih saja sibuk dengan makanannya yang masih utuh sekaligus pikirannya yang entah pergi kemana.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" bisik Baekhyun memelankan suaranya sekecil mungkin. Sehun, Chanyeol, dan Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Makan malam. Menurutmu apa lagi?" balas Chanyeol, Baekhyun mencibir.

Sehun menoleh kearah Luhan yang masih dengan tatapan kosongnya. Entah inisiatif darimana Sehun menjauhkan makanan yang sama sekali tak Luhan makan sedikitpun. Luhan tersentak saat mangkok yang berisi makanannya bergerak menjauh darinya. Kedua mata Luhan mengerjap lucu saat mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol yang duduk mengapitnya serta Kai, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun yang menatap penasaran kearahnya. Oh, ini tidak baik! Dan, Luhan tidak suka dengan lima pasang mata itu yang menatapnya penuh selidik.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan menoleh, hampir saja ia terhasut dengan tatapan lembut yang Sehun berikan padanya. Namun, mengingat pembicaraan yang beberapa waktu lalu ia dengar membuatnya seketika tersadar bahwa lima orang yang ada di depannya hanya sedang berpura-pura padanya.

" _Ani_!" jawab Luhan datar. Ia menarik mangkok makanan yang tadi dijauhkan Sehun darinya. Luhan mulai memakanannya dan mengabaikan semua tatapan yang masih menatapnya tak berkedip.

"Apa kau sudah membaik?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk dengan mulutnya yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Sementara, kelima pemuda itu hanya mematai bagaimana cara makan Luhan yang benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan. Kedua pipinya yang _cubby_ dan bibirnya yang sesekali mengerucut lucu membuat mereka terkekeh melihatnya.

 _Uhuk!_

Luhan menutup mulutnya karena tersedak dan sontak membuat Chanyeol memberikan segelas air putih pada Luhan yang langsung Luhan terima tanpa banyak penolakan. Luhan menegak air itu hingga habis.

"Jangan terburu-buru, kami tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" celutuk Kai merasa Luhan itu benar-benar lucu. Luhan terengah dan tak berniat untuk melanjutkan sisa makanannya yang tinggal beberapa sendok.

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu karena kau tak kunjung siuman, tapi sudahlah kami lega kau sudah baik-baik saja!" tutur Chanyeol tersenyum tampan. Luhan terdiam.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan, terima kasih kata Leeteuk _hyung_ kau yang menolongku!" ujar Luhan memberanikan diri menatap Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Kau tidak tahu jika itu aku?" tanya Sehun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak ingat kejadian di hutan itu. Jadi, maafkan aku jika aku tidak mengenalmu." Jawab Luhan lirih. Sehun tersenyum maklum.

" _Gwenchana_ , yang terpenting kau sudah baik-baik saja~" Luhan mengangguk dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun yang masih saja mencoba untuk memerangkapnya dalam tatapan lembut dari kedua matanya. Luhan menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat di depannya sekilas, kemudian ia menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke kamarku? Aku merasa lelah hari ini." pamit Luhan akhirnya.

"Tentu saja, apa perlu kami antar?" tawar Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Lagi pula, kalian belum menghabiskan makan malamnya. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku. Selamat malam!" Luhan bergegas meninggalkan kursinya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kelima temannya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" tanya Kyungsoo jengah melihat keberadaan Sehun beserta kedua temannya yang selalu mengekori Sehun dimanapun Sehun berada.

" _Waeyo_? Apa aku mengganggumu, burung hantu?" goda Kai mengerling kearah Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Menjauh dariku, hitam!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai kasar membuat Kai terjatuh dari kursinya dengan posisi pantatnya yang mencium lantai aula makan sekolah mereka.

" _YAK_!" pekik Kai menatap Kyungsoo horor sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat bagaimana konyolnya Kai saat ini. "Kenapa kalian malah tertawa?!" bentak Kai, ia bediri dari posisinya seraya memegangi pantatnya yang terasa sakit. "Aku akan membalasmu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa saja kau selalu berbuat jahat padaku!" cibir Kyungsoo sebal karena selalu menjadi bahan candaan Sehun dan kedua temannya.

"Sudahlah, Kyung! Kita pergi saja, tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama bersama mereka!" ajak Baekhyun menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya menurut dan membiarkan Baekhyun mengajaknya menjauh dari tiga perusuh itu.

Kai dan Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang kadang-kadang memang menggemaskan. Sehun yang melihat kedua sahabatnya tersenyum bodoh pun, mengangkat sebelah alisnya curiga.

"Jangan bilang kalian mulai tertarik pada mereka!" sahut Sehun curiga. Kai dan Chanyeol pun menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bahwa mereka tidak mungkin tertarik pada dua _rival_ mereka yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Pada mereka? Tidak akan! Seperti tidak ada yang lebih baik saja!" cibir Kai yang diikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol. Sehun mendecih.

"Ku pegang kata-katamu jika kalian sampai jatuh hati pada mereka!" ancam Sehun yang hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Kai dan Chanyeol karena mereka yakin bahwa apa yang Sehun katakan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan!

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

Luhan membuka kedua matanya di tengah malam. Ia menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk memastikan jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sudah tidur nyenyak di tempatnya masing-masing. Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara dari derit ranjangnya. Ia meraih mantelnya perlahan dan menentengnya dengan tangan kirinya. Luhan berjalan berjinjit menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia meraih kenop pintu sepelan mungkin agar kedua _roomate_ -nya tidak terganggu dan terbangun akibat suara kecil yang ia buat.

Luhan mendesah lega saat pintu kamarnya berhasil terbuka tanpa menimbilkan suara. Ia menyelipkan tubuh mungilnya dan tidak berniat untuk membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Setelah berhasil keluar, Luhan kembali menutup pintu kamarnya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu kamarnya lega. Kemudian, setelah itu Luhan segera mengenakan mantel hitamnya ia merogoh sakunya untuk memastikan jika kunci perpustakaan terlarang masih berada di saku mantelnya.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor asrama. Ia berjalan hati-hati seraya mewanti setiap pergerakan dari tapak kaki orang lain yang mungkin saja masih berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini. Untung saja, setiap koridor diberi penerangan remang dari lentera yang digantung pada setiap dinding-dinding koridor membuat Luhan tak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari penerangan lain yang menimbulkan kecurigaan dari orang-orang yang tinggal di kastil itu.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang berasal dari pertigaan di depannya. Seketika, seluruh tubuh Luhan banjir keringat dingin. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar ia tidak tertangkap dan membuat orang-orang yang tinggal di kastil semakin ketat mengawasinya. Remang-remang, Luhan melihat bayangan seseorang dari pertigaan koridor yang berada di kanannya. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya, ia mulai mengumpulkan beberapa kekuatan dasarnya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

Seorang pria berperawakan tegap, dan berwajah datar. Luhan tahu siapa itu, dia adalah Jung Taekwoon, guru Pengendali Ilmu Hitam sekaligus orang yang mengurus kedisplinan dan keamanan sekolah. Luhan mencoba untuk memasuki pikiran pria itu, sedikit memanipulasinya agar Taekwoon tidak berjalan kearahnya dan membuatnya harus bertemu dengannya. Dan, manipulasi Luhan membuahkan hasil karena Taekwoon tiba-tiba saja berbalik badan tepat saat ia hendak berbelok kearah koridor dimana Luhan berada.

Luhan mendesah lega. Untung saja, ia bisa menyamarkan kekuatannya saat ia memasuki pikiran Taekwoon. Jika tidak, Taekwoon pasti tahu jika Luhan-lah yang membuatnya berubah pikiran.

Luhan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju perpustakaan yang berada di dekat taman kastil yang artinya tak jauh dari tempatnya melangkah saat ini. Sesekali, ia menengok ke belakang, samping kanan-kirinya untuk memastikan jika tidak ada orang disekitarnya.

Akhirnya, setelah menempuh hampir 15 menit lamanya, Luhan sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan yang ia tuju. Luhan meraih kenop pintu perpustakaan dan segera mencoba untuk membukanya. Namun, sepertinya Luhan kurang beruntung malam itu karena pintu perpustakaan yang sudah terkunci. Luhan menarik nafas, berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk masuk ke perpustakaan itu dan segera mencari buku yang ia cari.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling jendela perpustakaan yang berada di samping kanan-kiri pintu yang tertutup di depannya. Seketika, ingatan Luhan teringat pada ventilasi perpustakaan yang letaknya berada di samping kanannya. Luhan pun tanpa berfikir panjang berjalan menuju letak ventilasi yang cukup tinggi jaraknya dari tempatnya berdiri. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Luhan pun memanjat pangkal jendela kayu dan segera melompat untuk menggapai dasar ventilasi. Ia merambat di dinding dan menaikkan tubuh mungilnya dengan gesit agar ia dapat mencapai celah ventilasi tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan siapa pun.

 _Bruk!_

Luhan melompat dari atas ventilasi yang cukup tinggi. Dan, tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia segera berlari menuju bagian belakang perpustakaan yang tidak boleh dimasuki oleh sembarang orang. Luhan mengeluarkan kunci yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya beberapa hari yang lalu setelah ia sampai tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan terlarang itu.

 _Cklek!_

Pintu itu terbuka setelah Luhan memutar kenop pintunya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang diam-diam mengintainya, karena bisa saja rencananya untuk keluar kali ini bisa berubah menjadi gagal total.

Luhan mendesah lega saat melihat dan merasakan jika tidak ada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia pun berjalan memasuki perpustakaan terlarang itu. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rak-rak yang berisi buku-buku penting dan bersejerah.

"Aku tidak mungkin mencari bukunya dan memeriksa setiap rak satu-persatu. Itu akan membuang banyak waktu." Gumam Luhan resah seraya berjalan menelusuri rak-rak buku yang berdiri di samping kanan-kirinya. Kedua mata Luhan mencoba untuk awas di tengah gelapnya perpustakaan, ia membaca setiap kayu yang ditempel dan diberi nama setiap jenis buku yang disimpan di rak-rak tersebut.

Luhan menghentikan langkahnya saat ia membaca sebuah tulisan di pinggir rak. Tulisan latin yang terasa cukup familiar untuknya. Luhan mendekati tulisan itu dan tepat saat ia mendekatinya, tulisan itu tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya, memastika bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Kemudian, seolah layaknya ada dorongan Luhan meneliti buku-buku yang ada di rak tersebut. Buku-buku yang rata-ratanya buku berukuran sedang dengan _cover_ -nya yang lusuh dan kuno. Luhan membaca setiap tulisan yang ada di punggung buku membacanya dengan teliti hingga pandangannya jatuh ada sebuah buku bertuliskan _hangul_ yang menarik pandangannya. Luhan mengambil buku itu dan membuka halaman pertamanya yang langsung berlanjut menuju ke halaam daftar isi.

" _Recycle Mutant_ —" lirih Luhan membaca bab pertengahan yang ada di buku yang berjudul _Siklus Makhluk Spiritual dan Lainnya_.

Luhan langsung membuka halaman pertengahan pada buku itu, yang merujuk pada sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan dirinya. Kedua bola matanya bergulir membaca setiap tulisan kuno yang tercetak di depannya.

 _Recycle Mutant, satu-satunya mutant istimewa yang mengalami semua siklus kehidupan dalam semua makhluk. Entah makhluk baik ataupun makhluk jahat. Makhluk reinkarnasi dari masa lalu yang mengalami banyak pengaruh untuk calon penerus di masa depannya._

 _Satu-satunya makhluk yang menimbulkan banyak keserakahan dari semua makhluk hidup. Kekuatannya yang tak bisa disetarakan oleh kekuatan siapa pun. Satu-satunya makhluk yang tak memiliki kelemahan untuk dihancurkan. Makhluk istimewa yang membuat semua pihak ingin memilikinya._

 _Tapi, makhluk inilah penyebab semua kehancuran dunia. Semua ketidak-seimbangannya alam bahkan sumber kejahatan dari semua pihak. Makhluk yang sangat menakutkan saat menjadi jahat dan makhluk yang sangat mengagumkan jika menjadi sosok yang baik. Makhluk yang tidak bisa ditentukan oleh siapapun dan makhluk yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh oleh siapapun._

 _Akan tetapi, makhluk ini adalah kelemahan dari semua makhluk. Mungkin para Recycle Mutant tidak menyadari saat mereka hidup, jika mereka semua saling terhubung dengan masa lalu mereka. Tapi, bagi yang hidup lebih memilih untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Seorang Recycle Mutant, tidak akan pernah bisa mengetahui siapa dirinya dan darimana asalnya. Karena—ada seseorang yang tengah mempengaruhinya tanpa ia sadari._

 _Ada sebuah arus yang menuntunnya untuk tidak menuju pada pintu yang benar. Dalam dirinya, semua yang berhubungan pada jiwanya sejujurnya tidak pernah disentuh oleh siapapun bahkan kekuatannya sendiri karena—ia memiliki dua jiwa yang berbeda. Satu jiwa aslinya yang disembunyikan, dan satu jiwanya yang merupakan hasil dari daur ulang makhluk terdahulu._

Luhan mengeryit membaca satu halaman pada bab itu. Separuh ia mengerti dan separuhnya lagi ia merasa samar dengan pernyataan membingungkan yang tertera dalam buku yang berada di tangannya. Luhan membolak-balikkan halaman selanjutnya, dan entah tekad darimana ia menyobek beberapa halaman yang berisi mengenai _Recycle Mutant_ itu. Luhan melipat beberapa lembar kertas yang ia sobek menjadi satu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

"Jadi, apakah itu artinya aku tidak mengingat apapun mengenai masa laluku?" gumam Luhan tak menyangka jika ia benar memiliki dua jiwa yang tinggal di tubuhnya. Luhan menahan nafas, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya pada rak-rak buku disekitarnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? _Aish_ , aku benar-benar tidak bisa memahaminya~" lanjut Luhan entah kenapa rasa cemas menggerogoti hatinya. Luhan memijat pelipisnya pening dengan sesekali kedua matanya yang memejam kemudian terbuka lagi, memejam lagi dan membuka lagi, begitu seterusnya hingga tanpa sadar ia menunduk dan kedua matanya yang mendapati sebuah buku bersampul cokelat kayu tanpa ada tulisan di punggung bukunya.

Luhan membungkuk dan mengambil buku itu. Buku yang tidak ada tulisan satu pun di setiap lembarnya bahkan sampulnya.

" _Omo_! Apa ini buku yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun?" pekik Luhan tanpa sadar. Ia membuka halaman tengah buku yang hanya berisi kertas-kertas kosong berwarna kecokelatan. Luhan menatap halaman kosong itu meskipun dalam hati ia sedang membatin sebuah pertanyaan besar yang mengganggu pikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Luhan menghela nafas, dan menatap halaman buku itu dengan pandangan putus asa.

 _Ada satu hal yang bisa mengembalikan dirimu pada dirimu yang sebenarnya, Luhan..._

Luhan membulatkan kedua matanya takjub melihat deretan tulisan _hanzi_ tiba-tiba muncul di halaman kosong yang ia buka.

 _Laki-laki tua yang selalu duduk di dekat sungai_

" _Eh_?!" pekik Luhan melihat tulisan selanjutnya setelah ia membatin siapa kiranya orang yang mempengaruhinya, orang yang mungkin diam-diam mengintainya.

Luhan menutup buku lusuh di tangannya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku mantelnya karena ukurannya yang lebih kecil dibandingkan besar saku mantelnya.

Setelah merasa urusannya sudah usai, Luhan segera bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan itu dan melanjutkan rencananya untuk kabur dari kastil tua tersebut. Luhan berlari dan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara dari langkah kakinya. Ia menuju sebuah jendela yang berada di paling ujung ruangan, membukanya perlahan dan keluar dengan mengendap-endap.

Luhan menahan nafasnya setelah ia berhasil keluar dari jendela perpustakaan. Sekali lagi, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya hanya untuk memastikan jika benar-benar tidak ada orang yang tahu apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Luhan mendesah lega dan ia segera berlari menuju pintu belakang kastil yang sebenarnya sudah ia perhitungkan jauh-jauh hari.

 ** _.._**

 ** _\- Stand By You -_**

 ** _.._**

" _Eung_ ~" lenguh Kyungsoo menggeliat diatas ranjang tidurnya. Kyungsoo merentangakan tangannya masih dengan mata terpejam dan sesekali menguap dengan kakinya yang menendang-nendang kecil ke udara. Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sebelum memutuskan untuk membuka kedua mata bulatnya.

" _Hoam_ ~" Kyungsoo menguap seraya menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati ranjang Luhan yang kosong dan Baekhyun yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Kedua mata Kyungsoo mengerjap menatap ranjang Luhan yang kosong. Ia terdiam, sekiranya mengumpulkan nyawa dan berfikir apa yang sedang terjadi hingga kedua matanya tak sengaja berpapasan dengan jam dinding yang berada di tengah kamarnya.

" _Omo_!" pekik Kyungsoo seketika terduduk saat ia melihat jam berapa sekarang. Tidak, ia terkejut bukan karena terlambat bangun atau apa. Bahkan, ini masih sangat pagi. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamarnya dan kembali jatuh pada ranjang yang berada diantara ranjangnya dan Baekhyun. Ia menatap cemas setelah mengetahui bahwa ranjang Luhan terlihat rapi dan bersih. Tidak ada tanda-tanda seseorang yang baru saja tidur di tempat itu.

Kyungsoo pun turun dari ranjangnya untuk memeriksa lemari pakaian Luhan. Dan, ia mendesah lega melihat pakaian Luhan yang masih lengkap disana. Lebih tepatnya, pakaian yang ia dan Baekhyun berikan pada Luhan serta beberapa pakaian yang para _hyung_ -nya juga belikan untuk Luhan. Namun, Kyungsoo kembali berfikir seperti ada yang janggal dari semua ini. Luhan tidak biasanya bangun sepagi ini, ia biasa bangun satu jam sebelum sarapan bahkan kadang-kadang Luhan melewatkan sarapannya dan memilih untuk tidur sampai jam kelasnya mulai.

"Semoga dia hanya jalan-jalan pagi atau—" Kyungsoo menghentikan racauannya saat ia melihat secarik kertas asing yang dilipat dan diletakkan diatas meja belajar beserta sebuah kunci yang terasa familiar untuknya. "Kunci itu~" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia yakin, kunci itu adalah kunci perpustakaan terlarang yang Jaejoong berikan pada Luhan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Kyungsoo mendekati meja belajar yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Atensinya teralih pada secarik kertas lipat dibandingkan dengan kunci itu. Tangannya meraih kertas yang berisi catatan tulisan tangan seseorang. Tunggu, ia kenal tulisan tangan itu. Itu adalah tulisan tangan Luhan. Dan, ia semakin yakin setelah membaca deretan kalimat yang membuatnya semakin membeku. Oh tidak, ini pertanda tidak baik.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, harus berterima kasih atau tidak. Tapi, aku sedikit merasa tenang disini. Hanya sedikit, karena selebihnya tempat ini sama dengan tempat-tempat diluar sana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa semua orang selalu menganggapku seperti barang berharga, tidak! Aku bukanlah barang berharga, aku tidak seberharga itu. Aku hanya barang bekas yang banyak orang butuhkan. Yah, setidaknya itu tidak begitu kasar._

 _Sejujurnya, aku merasa senang bisa berada disini. Bisa mengenal beberapa orang disini. Hanya saja, aku merasa ini bukan tempatku. Aku tidak bisa bernaung dimanapun. Dan, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama berada disini. Tapi, aku cukup berterima kasih. Setidaknya, aku memiliki waktu untuk beristirahat._

 _Awalnya, aku merasa jika tempat ini adalah satu-satunya dimana tempat yang benar-benar menerimaku. Benar-benar menginginkanku dalam artian bahwa aku juga sama seperti kalian. Tapi, aku tidak tahu seiring berjalannya waktuku disini membuatku sadar—tempat ini adalah sama. Sama dengan tempat asing lainnya. Sama, dengan tempat yang memang hanya untuk sementara bagiku._

 _Tapi, dibalik semua itu—aku juga tidak bisa untuk tidak mengucapkan terima kasih karena setidaknya kalian mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa takutku. Terima kasih, untuk membawaku kemari dan mengenal kalian semua. Dan, terima kasih untuk pertama kalinya aku bisa merasakan arti teman meskipun itu semua adalah palsu. Aku tidak tahu kapan menyadarinya, tapi aku sadar tidakkah memang selamanya aku tidak memiliki tempat? Maka dari itu, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama di tempat yang entah dalam urutan keberapa hanya ingin memanfaatkanku._

 _Aku harap kalian tidak mencariku. Bahkan, aku harap kita tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain. Aku tidak bisa lagi untuk mengenal siapapun, tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku tidak bisa membantu kalian untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kalian lindungi. Maka lakukanlah sendiri. Aku memiliki perasaan. Aku tahu aku makhluk hina, tapi aku memiliki hati dan sekali lagi—aku lelah dimanfaatkan._

 _Terima kasih untuk semuanya, dan aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi entah sengaja ataupun tidak._

 _Luhan._

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Aish_ , kenapa kalian membangunkan kami pagi-pagi begini _hyung_ ~" decak Kai dengan kedua matanya yang masih mengantuk, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang sesekali menguap. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang masih mencoba untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang tampak berdiri tegang tak jauh dari Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol menatap semua _hyung_ -nya yang entah kenapa menampilkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca satu sama lain. Ya, setelah Kyungsoo membaca surat yang ditulis Luhan, ia segera membangunkan Baekhyun memberitahukan semuanya pada sahabatnya. Kemudian, keduanya pun bergegas menggedor-gedor kamar Leeteuk dan memberitahukan segalanya padanya.

"Luhan pergi!" ujar Leeteuk datar. Seolah kesadarannya yang sudah kembali paksa, ketiga pemuda tampan itu menatap semua pengajarnya tak percaya.

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Chanyeol dan Kai bersamaan.

" _Hyung_ jangan bercanda!" seru Kai tak percaya.

"Kau pikir kami mau melakukan lelucon pagi-pagi begini?!" sembur Jiyoung sebal. "Dia pergi meninggalkan surat dan kunci perpustakaan terlarang!"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku rasa dia sudah merencanakannya diam-diam." Sahut Yunho. "Dan disaat dia merencanakannya—dia juga mungkin mengetahui rencana kita selama ini padanya!" ketiga pemuda itu membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" tanya Sehun akhirnya membuka suara.

"Bacalah sendiri suratnya!" Jiyoung menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Sehun. Sehun pun menerimanya dan membacanya bersama Kai dan Chanyeol.

"Tidak mungkin~" pekik Kai dan Chanyeol bersamaan setelah mereka bertiga selesai membaca surat yang ditulis oleh Luhan.

"Bagaimana dia bisa pergi begitu saja?" tanya Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian yang dibalas keheningan dari semua orang yang berkumpul diruangan itu.

"Kalian berlima—harus mencarinya dan kembali mendapatkanya!" titah Leeteuk memberikan ultimatum kepada kelima siswa kesayangannya yang entah karena alasan apa mereka terdiam dan hanya merenungi isi dari surat yang Luhan tinggalkan.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _Kling!_

Bunyi bel sebuah kedai menandakan bahwa ada lagi pelanggan yang datang. Seorang pria tampan yang baru saja memasuki kedai mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai kumuh hingga tatapan mata tajamnya jatuh pada sosok pria yang duduk di sudut kedai dengan berbotol-botol minuman keras di depannya.

 _Sret!_

Pria asing itu menarik kursi kosong tepat di depan pria yang terlihat menyedihkan dan putus asa. Sejenak, ia hanya menatap pria yang sedari tadi yang dilakukan hanya minum, minum, dan minum. Pria itu mendengus.

" _Hyung_!" panggilnya. Pria yang di depannya melirik sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Yongguk _hyung_!" panggilnya lebih keras. Pria itu akhirnya berdehem namun masih juga mengabaikan pria yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku membawa kabar bagus!" lanjutnya menyeringai yang masih diabaikan oleh pria yang ia panggil _Yongguk hyung_ itu. Yongguk kembali berdehem membuat pria yang baru datang dibuat sebal karenanya.

" _Yak_!" pekik Yongguk geram menatap pria tampan karena telah merampas botol minumannya dari tangan kekarnya.

"Dengarkan aku, sialan!" geramnya. Yongguk mendecih dan menatap pria di depannya datar.

" _Hm_ , ada apa Dae?" tanya Yongguk akhirnya meladeni pria asing itu.

"Dia sudah keluar!" tutur pria yang bernama lengkap Jung Daehyun. Yongguk mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" tanya Yongguk tak mengerti.

"Luhan!" jawab Daehyun menyeringai. Yongguk tersenyum lebar. "Luhan—sudah meninggalkan kawasan _Erythrina_!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Yongguk memastikan. Daehyun mengangguk antusias. "Kau tahu darimana?" Daehyun tersenyum bangga.

"Jika kau memiliki kekuatan kau pasti bisa merasakan _pheromone_ -nya yang begitu kuat membuat siapapun bergairah untuk bercinta dengannya!" ujar Daehyun membuat Yongguk menatapnya ngeri.

"Kau tahu dimana keberadaannya?" tanya Yongguk tak sabar.

"Tentu saja! Bahkan, aku juga bersedia untuk mengantarmu!"

"Bagus! Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya!"

"Kau tidak sabar untuk bercinta dengannya atau tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan kembali kekuatanmu?" tanya Daehyun tersenyum miring.

"Keduanya," jawab Yongguk kedua matanya berkilat menyeramkan.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi _hyung_? Kita harus cepat mendapatkannya sebelum orang lain yang mendahuluimu!" ajak Daehyun antusias. Yongguk pun menyeringai, ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedai diikuti Daehyun yang mengekor.

Kedua pria itu berjalan menelusuri hutan-hutan untuk mempersingkat waktu agar lebih cepat sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Keduanya berjalan dalam keheningan dengan langkah terburu. Daehyun menghentikan langkahnya setelah keduanya sampai dipinggir hutan yang ternyata berada dekat dengan pelabuhan. Ia mengendus-ngendus udara untuk mengetahui dimana targetnya berada saat ini.

"Bagaimana? Apa dia masih berada di dekat sini?" tanya Yongguk tak sabar. Daehyun menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Sangat dekat!" balas Daehyun pandangannya tertuju pada jalan aspal yang berada di depannya. Ia mengerling pada Yongguk untuk menoleh kearah dimana kedua matanya menatap. Dan, tepat saat Yongguk menoleh sosok pria cantik muncul dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan kedalam sakunya.

"Bahkan, di jarak 1km saja dia terlihat sangat mempesona!" kagum Daehyun. Yongguk tersenyum miring.

"Ingat dia milikku!" sergah Yongguk tak sabar. Daehyun berdecak.

"Apa tidak bisa kita berbagi _hyung_?" pinta Daehyun melas.

" _Nope_! Dia hanya untukku!" balas Yongguk ia berjalan mendahului Daehyun untuk menghampiri sosok pria cantik yang sudah ia cari selama hampir tiga bulan ini.

Yongguk berjalan menghampiri pria cantik itu tanpa berkedip. Menikmati ukiran cantik yang terpatri di wajah putih nan mulus membuatnya benar-benar ingin memiliki sosok cantik yang kini jaraknya hanya tinggal beberap langkah darinya.

 _Set!_

Yongguk bisa merasakan tubuh pria cantik itu menegang saat ia dengan sengaja menahan tangannya tepat keduanya berpapasan. Yongguk menyeringai dan menatap pria cantik itu terpesona.

"Kau milikku!" seru Yongguk mengklaim yang membuat pria cantik itu gemetar ketakutan. Rasa takut yang beberapa minggu terakhir mulai hilang kini kembali muncul saat ia merasa bahwa dirinya terancam. Tidak, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal buruk kembali terjadi padanya. Tapi—bagaimana? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini? Jantungnya berpacu secara tak wajar. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin dan lemas. Ia benci saat dirinya mulai tak berdaya. Ia benci saat ia kembali menjadi sampah. Dan, ia benci dengan semua orang yang hidup hanya untuk mencarinya dan memanfaatkannya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" _Woah_ ~sudah berapa tahun aku tidak keluar pulau?" pekik Baekhyun takjub melihat bagaimana gedung-gedung itu menjulang tinggi dihadapannya dan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang kesana kemari.

"Kau benar Baek! Udara di kota dan di pulau benar-benar sangat berbeda!" sahut Kyungsoo menyetujui.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang, kita harus sekali-kali berlibur ke kota. Aku juga mulai lelah belajar!" balas Baekhyun yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Kyungsoo.

" _Oh_! Kau benar! Aku juga sudah mulai bosan dengan tulisan-tulisan kuno itu. Memangnya kita tidak bisa berubah menjadi malas?!" tutur Kyungsoo. Baekhyun juga mengangguk antusias. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan bahwa tiga pemuda yang juga ikut _berpetualang_ bersamanya masih berjalan di dekat mereka.

"Apa kalian ingin melayat dan menabur bunga?" tanya Baekhyun heran yang membuat Kyungsoo ikut menoleh kearah mana Baekhyun bicara. Kyungsoo pun terkekeh menyadari bahwa sahabatnya ini merasa bahwa penampilan ketiga teman sekelasnya sangat berlebihan. Bagaimana tidak? Di siang bolong seperti ini ketiga pemuda tampan itu mengenakan pakaian hitam dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Mulai daris sepatu, kaos kaki, celana, kemeja, mantel, topi, bahkan kacamata dan masker yang menutupi wajah tampan mereka.

"Mereka lebih cocok disebut sebagai pembunuh bayaran!" tutur Kyungsoo mengejek. Berbeda dengan ketiga pemuda itu, berbeda pula dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang setidaknya lebih terlihat manusiawi dan normal. Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan jeans putih dengan kemeja bercorak garis-garis berwarna biru dan mantel yang berwarna cokelat dengan converse berwarna merah-hitam. Sementara Kyungsoo, menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dengan kaos lengan pendek berwarna magenta serta mantelnya yang berwarna senada dengan yang Baekhyun kenakan juga sepatu converse-nya yang berwarna dasar, hitam-putih.

"Penampilan kalian justru membuat kalian terlihat mencolok, bodoh!" cibir Kyungsoo menatap ketiga pemuda yang tak lain Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol malas.

"Siapa yang kau katai bodoh?!" tanya Kai naik darah. Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Dan—kenapa kalian memakai masker dan kacamata hitam? Memangnya akan ada yang mengenali kalian disini?" tanya Baekhyun tak habis pikir.

"Aku takut jika ketampananku membuat orang-orang kota tergila-gila nantinya!" sahut Chanyeol percaya diri. Baekhyun mengeryit terkejut.

" _Mwo_?! Apa kau salah minum obat? Siapa yang akan menyukai makhluk dobby seperti-mu?" cibir Baekhyun tak percaya. Chanyeol berdecak.

"Kau, Byun Baek—"

"Sudahlah! Kita disini tidak untuk bertengkar atau pun tebar pesona!" sahut Sehun memotong ucapan Chanyeol yang hendak membalas serangan Baekhyun. Sehun menghela nafas. "Jadi, darimana kita harus memulai?"

" _Aish_ , aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan jika pria seperetinya memiliki pemikiran untuk pergi!" sambung Kai tak habis pikir.

"Kami yang satu kamar dengannya saja tidak menyangka jika hal ini akan terjadi!" lanjut Kyungsoo. Kelimanya pun terdiam dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk yang melayang-layang di otak mereka masing-masing.

" _Ah_ ~bagaimana jika kita meminta bantuan?" usul Baekhyun kemudian.

"Bantuan?" gumam Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Siapa yang ingin kau mintai bantuan di tempat asing dan luas seperti ini?" tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Bantuan teman lama tentu saja!" balas Baekhyun tersenyum misterius membuat keempat temannya was-was dengan rencana Baekhyun yang selalu diluar dugaan mereka.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

"Bee, kau membawa kita kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas setelah Baekhyun bersikeras mengajak keempat temannya menuju ke rumah teman lama Baekhyun yang sudah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah ia kunjungi.

"Aku tidak yakin dia masih tinggal disini atau tidak." gumam Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Jika kau tidak yakin kenapa masih ingin membawa kami kemari? Membuang waktu saja!" sinis Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain? Setidaknya aku memiliki rencana meskipun dengan sedikit harapan. Kau pikir kita sedang ada dimana?!" tanya Baekhyun tak terima.

" _Aish_ ~sampai kapan kalian akan berhenti bertengkar?" tanya Sehun kembali menengahi.

"Aku tidak akan bertengkar jika tidak ada yang mulai!" sarkas Baekhyun.

" _Yak_! Kau menyindirku?" seru Chanyeol tak terima. Baekhyun berdecak dan tak berniat untuk meladeni pemuda tampan yang masih mencibir di belakangnya.

"Lagi pula, kenapa kau tahu tempat tepencil di kota seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat lingkungan di sekelilingnya yang terlihat kumuh, kotor dan tak terawat. Bagaimana sampah-sampah yang berserakan dimana-mana serta lalat-lalat yang mengerubungi. Oh, jangan lupakan juga tikus-tikus yang berseliweran kesana-kemari melewati keenam pemuda itu.

"Dulu sebelum aku masuk ke _Erythrina_ enam tahun yang lalu aku sering kemari. Dia satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki di kota!" jawab Baekhyun mengerling bangga pada Kyungsoo yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Percaya padaku, orang yang akan kita temui pasti sama sekali tidak berguna!" bisik Chanyeol pada Kai yang mengangguk membenarkan dan Sehun yang terkekeh.

" _Ah_ ~itu rumahnya!" tunjuk Baekhyun setelah melihat siluet sebuah flat yang terbuat dari kayu tua yang sudah lapuk bahkan tidak layak untuk dihuni oleh tikus-tikus got sekalipun. Kelima pemuda itu berhenti melangkah tepat di depan rumah yang dimaksud Baekhyun sebelumnya.

"Kau yakin ini rumahnya?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

" _Woah_ , bahkan sahabatmu saja merasa bahwa kita salah tujuan!" lanjut Kai bergidik negeri melihat kondisi rumah di depan matanya.

"Aku pastikan kalian berempat akan menyesal karena telah menghina rumah temanku!" balas Baekhyun tegas dan berjalan mendahului mereka menuju teras flat kumuh itu.

 _Bruk!_

" _Omo_!" seru Kyungsoo terkejut melihat baru saja Baekhyun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke tangga yang terhubung dengan teras rumah, namun dikejutkan dengan kayu tangga yang tiba-tiba ambles hanya karena Baekhyun menapakkan satu kakinya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan, mengikuti idenya itu adalah keputusan yang buruku!" sahut Chanyeol.

" _YAK_!" seru Baekhyun tak terima dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. Kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya dengan hati-hati dan mengabaikan keempat temannya yang ingin sekali pergi dari tempat itu.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Dengan ragu Baekhyun mengetuk pintu flat yang ia yakini masih ditinggali teman lamanya. Baekhyun mendengus saat menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda pintu itu terbuka sama sekali.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, Baekhyun kembali mengetuk meskipun masih berakhir sama.

"Sudahlah Bee, kita pergi saja. Kita bisa menemukan Luhan dengan cara lain!" ajak Kyungsoo lembut.

" _No_! Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur!" balas Baekhyun jujur membuat keempatnya menganga tak percaya.

"Jadi, kau membawa kami kemari hanya karena kau ingin tidur?" tanya Kai tak percaya. Baekhyun berbalik badan dan menatap keempatnya tajam.

"Jika iya kenapa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Kau membuang waktu kami kalau begitu!" sahut Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Memangnya kalian tidak lelah?" tanya Baekhyun tersenyum miring. Keempatnya terdiam. "Kalian tidak lapar?" tanya Baekhyun lagi dan Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Memberikan alasan karena kelaparan adalah satu-satunya alasan yang tepat.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

" _Hyung_!" panggil Baekhyun setelah akhirnya mengetuk pintu itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Baekhyun berdecak, ia yakin kenalannya ini pasti tidak akan pindah dari flat-nya.

 _Tok! Tok!_

 _Cklek!_

Kedua mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengar pintu terbuka namun belum juga menunjukan sosok yang membuka pintu membuat tangan Baekhyun perlahan mendorong pintu kayu itu.

" _Hyu_ —"

"Siap— _omo_!" si pemilik rumah memekik terkejut melihat siapa pelaku yang telah mengganggu tidur siangnya. Sementara Baekhyun, tersenyum lebar mengetahui bahwa benar kenalannya masih tinggal di tempat yang ia tuju saat ini.

"Eunhyuk _hyung_!" pekik Baekhyun berhambur memeluk pemuda yang masih mengumpulkan setengah kesadarannya.

" _Omo omo omo_! Kenapa kau bertambah gemuk Bee!" candanya membalas pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan memukul punggung teman lamanya.

"Aku merindukanmu _hyung_ ~" lirih Baekhyun senang. Sosok yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Eunhyuk _hyung_ itu tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Baekhyun sayang.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau datang anak nakal!" balasnya membuat Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya.

 _Ekhem!_

Kai berdehem membuat Baekhyun segera melepas pelukan untuk memperkenalkan teman lamanya kepada teman sekelasnya dan juga sahabatnya.

" _Jja hyung_! Perkenalkan mereka teman-temanku, yang bermata bulat itu Do Kyungsoo, yang berkulit pucat itu Oh Sehun, yang bertelinga lebar itu Park Chanyeol, dan yang paling hitam itu Kim Jongin tapi kami biasa memanggilnya dengan Kai!" ujar Baekhyun memperkenalkan. "Dan semuanya perkenalkan dia kakak angkatku, Lee Hyukjae tapi kalian bisa memanggilnya dengan Eunhyuk _hyung_!"

"Jadi, ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Eunhyuk akhirnya.

" _Hyung_ , tidakkah kau mempersilahkan kami masuk?" pinta Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi. Eunhyuk mengedip lucu. "Dan—apa kau punya makanan _hyung_? Aku belum sarapan dan makan siang!"

"Ya ampun Bee, kau tidak pernah berubah dari dulu!" balas Eunhyuk menatap Baekhyun horor. Sementara Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan cengiran tanpa dosanya.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 _"_ _Kenapa dia tidak kunjung sadar?"_

 _"_ _Hyung, apa kita tidak bisa berbagi saja?"_

 _"_ _Bodoh! Aku yang lebih membutuhkan!"_

 _"_ _Tak apa hyung jika hanya mencium saja!"_

 _"_ _Sekali tidak, tetap tidak!"_

 _"Pelit!"_

 _"_ _Jika kau menginginkannya, hilangkan dulu kekuatanmu!"_

 _"_ _Yak!"_

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar suara-suara asing yang masuk di indra pendengarnya. Perlahan, ia membuka kedua matanya dan menyesuaikan dimana tempat dirinya tergeletak saat ini. Luhan terperanjat saat menyadari bahwa tangannya telah diikat diatas kepala ranjang serta satu kakinya yang diikat rantai.

" _Hyung hyung hyung,_ dia sadar _hyung_!" seru Daehyun antusias. Yongguk menyeringai dan mengisyaratkan mata pada Daehyun untuk segera pergi dari kamarnya. " _Arraseo_ , _arraseo_ —aku akan pergi. Kau harus menceritakan bagaimana nikmatnya nanti menjamahnya, _okay_?" lanjut Daehyun sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Yongguk bersama Luhan yang hanya diam membeku menatap kedua pria asing itu takut-takut.

"Aku tidak menyangka harus membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukanmu, cantik!" ujar Yongguk seraya menuang botol _wine_ ke dalam gelas yang sudah berisi es batu. Ia menatap Luhan tak berkedip. Yongguk meletakkan gelas kosong yang berada di tangannya, dengan langkah ringan ia berjalan mendekati ranjang Luhan. Menyentuh pipi mulus pria cantik itu dengan jari-jari kasarnya.

"Kau benar-benar menakjubkan." Gumam Yongguk, gairah dan nafsunya sudah memuncak hanya karena menyentuh kulit pipi Luhan. Sementara Luhan, seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Rasa takut kembali menguasai tubuhnya yang mengakibatkan ia tak berdaya dan hanya pasrah saat orang asing ingin merenggut kehormatannya.

"Apa kita harus mulai sekarang?" tanya Yongguk meminta ijin. Luhan menggeleng cepat. Ia tidak ingin merasakan sakit itu lagi. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya ingin mati. Rasa sakit yang membuatnya menjadi makhluk paling hina dan menyedihkan.

"Aku mohon~lepaskan aku..." lirih Luhan suaranya tercekat. Yongguk tertawa jahat.

"Melepaskanmu? Tidak sekarang sayang!" balas Yongguk berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan seraya sesekali menjilat dan mnegulum daun telinga pria cantik itu.

" _Errh~_ " Luhan menggeliat tak nyaman. Ia benci saat orang-orang asing mulai menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia benci saat orang-orang asing itu menguasai seluruh tubuhnya sementara dirinya selalu terikat seperti ini.

"Aku mohon~jangan—" pinta Luhan mulai meronta, tak peduli jika tangannya ataupun kakinya yang diikat rantai mulai memerah dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak tidak sayang—kita akan melakukannya perlahan, karena aku juga masih ingin bermain-main dan menikmati tubuhmu," balas Yongguk menyeringai jahat.

 _Sret!_

Yongguk menyobek kemeja yang digunakan Luhan dan membuangnya asal. Jari-jari besarnya kembali menelusuri ke setiap titik-titik mulus tubuh Luhan. Mulai dari wajah yang berparas cantik itu, leher jenjangnya, dan turun menuju dada hingga area perut Luhan.

Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan setiap desahan ataupun erangan akibat dari sentuhan orang asing itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terus meronta ingin dilepaskan. Tak peduli jika kedua pergelangan tangannya sudah mengeluarkan darah segar hingga tetesan darah itu jatuh di atas bantal yang Luhan gunakan.

Luhan terisak dalam diam. Air matanya mulai keluar saat Yongguk mengulum kedua nipple-nya bergantian seperti layaknya serigala yang mengoyak kasar daging rusa sebelum kawanan serigala lain mendapatkan daging menggiyurkan itu.

 _"_ _Bunuh aku—siapapun, aku mohon!"_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _See you in next chap..._**

 ** _-Jee-_**


End file.
